Life Behind the Picture
by ElasticMonk41
Summary: They're just a normal family: the Mayor of Star City, the Co-CEO of Smoak Industries, William, and a few extra kiddos they have along the line of life. They go to work/school/daycare, visit friends, and just happen to fight crime during the night. Non-linear stories of the Queen-Smoak-Clayton family life including more kids and no prison storyline.
1. Little Bean

**Little Bean**

Felicity sighed as she looked at the monitor. Pregnant. She was pregnant. She took a few deep breaths then felt her husband's strong hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to take her eyes off the monitor but she did and she was grateful she chose to. Because Oliver's face made it worth way more than any grant she and Curtis were given for their company or any recognition they've gained.

Oliver had mist in his eyes and he was squeezing her shoulder ever so tightly. Felicity covered his hand before rubbing her cheek against his knuckles. He leaned down to press his forehead against her temple.

"Thank you," he choked out. He took a shaky breath in then repeated, "Thank you, Felicity." Felicity felt tears brim her eyes and she looked back at the monitor.

Their little one was just the size of a kidney bean but she could make out the little head and curve of a little body, as the technician pointed out.

Felicity stared at the little bean in wonder. She was going to have another kid. This one was going to grow inside her, she'd be there for every moment, and she knew she'd never want to miss a beat. Oliver wiped his eyes before agreeing with the technician. Just like that the image stilled and Felicity's fingers tightened on Oliver's.

"They took pictures, she's printing them out, and then we get to go," he whispered before kissing her temple and running his free hand down her cheek.

…

Once they were in the car they were quiet. Felicity staring at the sonogram pictures; Oliver driving them out of the doctor's office.

"How are we going to tell William?" Felicity asked breaking the silence. Oliver furrowed his brow.

"I thought we'd just tell him over dinner," Oliver answered. Felicity nodded.

"What do you think he'll say?" Oliver thought for a moment.

"I don't know," he quietly answered, the honestly forming a rip in his chest. Felicity chewed on her bottom lip.

"We haven't even mentioned having more kids. What if he thinks we're replacing him? What if he thinks we won't love him just as much? What-."

"We'll make it clear. We're just... adding to the family. Giving him a sibling."

"But we weren't planning-."

"We'll tell him." He took one hand and caught Felicity's shaky ones in his. "I promise. I'll make it clear. He knows we love him." Felicity nodded before looking out the window; rubbing her thumb over the sonogram picture without thought.

…

"William, we want to tell you something," Oliver started. William pauses his fork halfway to his mouth. He let it drop to his plate before looking at Felicity then Oliver. Felicity's hands were gripping her utensils a bit too tightly but she calmed as soon as Oliver's hand covered one of her.

"What? Is someone hurt? Did someone..." he swallowed. "Die?" he whispered.

"No," Felicity quickly said. William edged his brows together at her reaction.

"Is your mom coming to town?" his voice was hinting at fear. That had Oliver smiling and Felicity groaning.

"Probably as soon as she finds out," she grumbled. William rested his forearms against the table to lean closer to them.

"What do you mean?"

"Felicity's-."

"I'm pregnant," Felicity blurted. William sunk away from them slightly.

"This changes nothing between the three of us, buddy." Oliver's voice was strong. William nodded and swallowed.

"You are my son, William," Felicity said. William nodded his brow still crumpled. "I'd like the honor of calling you my firstborn, if you'll allow it. This little..." she looked down at her abdomen. "Bean." She wrinkled her nose. "I want him or her to be your little brother or sister. You're going to be their big brother. They'll never see you as less, just as I'll never see you as less than my firstborn." William swallowed a knot in his throat. He looked to Oliver.

"You're going to be a big brother. Want to see the sonogram?" he asked with a lighter note pulling one of the pictures out of his pocket. He handed it William carefully. William stared for a minute, silently.

"Queen?" he questioned rubbing the name at the top of the picture. "Not. Not Smoak-Queen?"

"Do you think we should hyphenate?" Felicity's voice was careful. William frowned deeply, a frown that began the start of tears.

"Just. I'm. I'm Clayton. And your Smoak. So." He shook his head slowly and looked down at his lap.

"Do you want to change your name to Clayton-Queen?" Oliver asked quietly. William wiped his eyed angrily.

"No," he choked out. "Just. I'm. A Queen right?" He dared a glance at his father. Oliver broke out into a tearful smile. He released Felicity's hand and walked over to crouch next to William's chair.

"You will always be a Queen, William. Even if it's not your last name. Just like Felicity is a Queen even though that's not her last name. But you..." Oliver places a hand on Williams forearm. "You are a piece of me. Just as much as any other child I have. You will always always be my son. And you will always hold a place in me that I cherish deeply." William turned into Oliver and wrapped his arms around his father's neck tightly. He sniffled and nodded.

"Okay," he squeaked. Oliver pulled William into a bear hug. When William was back in his seat he looked over the sonogram again. "Can I. Can I take a photo of this?"

"You can keep it," Felicity answered. "We made sure to get three copies. One for each of us." William nodded and stared down at the photo.

"Thanks," he whispered.

…

That night as William went to bed for the night he gave Felicity an extra-long hug. "Love you, Fliss," he whispered. Felicity felt her heart lurched at the words this time.

"Love you too, Will." He nodded, stared her in the eyes for a moment, before walking off.

Oliver wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into his chest.

"Ice cream?" he asked. Felicity shook her head.

"Bed," she answered with a large yawn. Oliver smiled at her before leading the way.


	2. Why Thea Announced Baby 2 to the World

**Why Thea Announced Baby #2 to the World**

Felicity signed her name on one of what seemed to be a thousand contracts she had to sign that day then took a sip of coffee. Her hand went down in slow motion, however, as she watched her coffee spill over one very important contract with a big corporation that had taken weeks to finalize and Curtis had already signed. Two seconds later, Thea opened her door with Felicity's one and half year old on her hip.

"We're back, yay," Thea cheered looking down at her nephew.

"Ve're bash, yah!" Tommy repeated. "Down, Ah Te-ah, down," he demanded. Thea released him and he quickly ran to Felicity's side. Felicity didn't pay attention as she was dabbing less important papers on the contract. "Mama," Tommy shouted holding his hands out to Felicity.

"Shh," Felicity repeated as normal looking down for a second. "Mommy's working, you have to be quiet-."

"No," Tommy said loudly.

"Yes," Felicity replied sternly. Then Tommy started to bawl. Like alligator tears falling down his cheeks. Thea cringed. Felicity stopped dabbing and looked down at him. "Thomas Noah Queen," Felicity replied. Tommy's cries just got louder. "Shhh," Felicity cooed.

"I sowy," Tommy sobbed slapping his hands to his eyes.

"Tommy," Felicity said softly. Tommy reached for her and she looked down at her papers then picked Tommy up. "You can't yell in Mommy's office. Just like you can't yell in Daddy's office." Tommy whined in Felicity's chest.

"Felicity," Thea quietly said waving a hand. Felicity looked up, one hand still dabbing the papers. "That's a silk blouse, isn't it." Thea cringed. Felicity stopped dabbing, and stopped breathing for a second. Then she looked down at her shirt and saw globs of snot and tears. That's when a knot appeared in her throat.

"Yeah," Felicity said quietly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. You don't have any meetings, right?"

"I do," Felicity felt her chin tremble. Thea noticed and her eyes went wide.  
"Why don't you have some coffee, while I run back to your-."

"I spilt my coffee," Felicity garbled before breaking out into her own tears. Tommy immediately stopped crying and looked up at Felicity. He placed a sticky hand on her cheek and she just cried harder.

"Are you okay?" Thea asked gently. Felicity rested her head in her free hand before shaking it back and forth, undoubtedly messing up her hair. "You've been off for like a week. Has something changed?"

"No," Felicity moaned.

"Are you on your period?" Thea poked the bear. Felicity closed her eyes and counted the days.

"Frack," she whispered.

"What?" Thea asked. Felicity reached across her desk to her phone.

"Charlie," she asked through the speaker.

"Yes, Mrs. Smoak?"

"Bump my meeting at the end of the day for tomorrow morning, I'm leaving now." Thea's eyes widened. Felicity grabbed her coat from behind the chair and walked over to Thea placing Tommy in her hands.

"Where are we going?" Thea asked as she followed Felicity out of the office.

"Drugstore," Felicity answered.

"Crap, no, no, no," Thea said. "You're not?" Felicity looked back at Thea. "He's only one and a half."

"There is such a thing as Irish Twins, Thea. Though, if I am pregnant, which you know is a possibility, then he wouldn't be an Irish Twin cause Irish Twins are less than a year apart. They'd just be close siblings. I mean we didn't know exactly if we wanted another baby. We'd talked about it. Had the talk after Tommy was born and such. We agreed we'd see how it went for a few years before we brought it back up. I mean. That was eighteen months ago, so technically it's been a year, but-."

"Stop," Thea cut her off. Felicity took a deep breath. They picked up Tommy's stroller from Felicity's assistant's nook and took off for the drugstore. Then they headed to the nearest bathroom, the Starbucks beside the drugstore.

"Take Tommy, I'll be out in like. What it takes five minutes, right?"

"It said one."

"Then one minute. Or two or whenever. I'll be back." Felicity snatched the drugstore bag from the stroller's handle and headed for the bathroom.

…

"Well?" Thea asked. Felicity's face was unusually blank. "Are you?" Thea left it hanging waiting. Felicity started to walk out of the Starbucks, Thea following wordlessly. "Felicity," Thea urged.

"Oh," Felicity murmured. She took over pushing the stroller. "Um. It said I was. I don't fully trust it though. Better check with the doctor." Felicity was oddly quiet.

"You know Ollie will love it, right? I mean he's so proud of William and Tommy. And this one might be a girl. The odds aren't strong, but it might be. And-." Felicity patted Thea's hand where it still rested on the stroller.

"It's okay, Thea. It's okay." Felicity smiled slightly.

"We can go to the clinic. I'm sure they'll bump you up in line."

"I already scheduled an appointment for tomorrow at five thirty in the morning." Thea nodded.

"Do you need me to take Tommy?"

"No. Oliver doesn't have to be in till 9."

"Are you gonna tell Ollie?"

"Yeah, of course. I mean not tonight. He's going after that corrupt bounty hunter gone killer, but after he finishes that, yeah."

"Oh, okay." Thea nodded. "So, the teams good?"

"Yeah." Felicity smiled again. Felicity oddly went silent and Thea followed along.

…

Felicity chewed her lip till it felt numb while she waited for the rest of the team to leave. Then Oliver dashed over to the little kiddy nook they had set up and scooped Tommy into his arms.

"Hey, Tommo," he cheered. Tommy giggled as Oliver tickled under his arms.

"Daddy, no."

"Maybe Mommy should join in?" Oliver asked still in his Green Arrow costume, mask off, hood down.

"Um… I might possibly, there's a chance, that I mean." Oliver stared at her. She closed her eyes and murmured, "I might be pregnant." Then she opened her eyes to Oliver still staring at her. "I have an appointment really early in the morning to go check with the doctor. I figured you could stick with Tommy, then drop him off at daycare? I know you did it today and usually we switch off, but-."

"Felicity," Oliver's voice was gentle. "That's great. Can I come with, though? Would you mind?" Felicity furrowed her brow.

She'd kept Tommy a secret for a week before telling Oliver, well blurting it out over their private comms one night when he was literally on his back fighting the guy above him. It just served to give him a nasty bruised eye before Oliver catapulted the guy off. She'd slightly made up for it by buying a foam green baby superhero mask with a white elastic tie, that Tommy used to play "daddy" in the foundry.

"You want to?" Felicity asked.

"I'd like to be there for you, yes," Oliver answered. "Will's still at home. When's your appointment. I can call Raisa to drop Tom off if it runs late."

"Five thirty. I don't want Raisa to come over that early, and last time Will babysat Tommy ended up with red marker all over his face."

"That was a year ago. And William is much more on top of things as of late." Felicity huffed but nodded. "I want to go, please."

"Of course. Just. Don't. Make a big deal out of it if nothing comes of it." Oliver nodded.

…

"I hope no cameras see _me_ walking into your gynecologist's office. Then they'll be speculation and we won't have the time to absorb the facts by ourselves."

"Thea knows." Felicity frowned at her mouth.

"What? Why?"

"She was with me when I took the test."

"This is just like your mom," Oliver groaned. "Now Thea's going to break the news and we won't be able to do it."

"Yeah, but that was kind of nice. Mom got all the alerts and all the conversations about us were in her notifications not ours."

"You're telling me you want Thea to break the news?"

"Well. I mean."

"She's not going to go for it."

"I'm sure we can trick her."

"Trick Thea?"

"Remember how I got Curtis to do the annoying bits of code for a week by drawing straws?"

"You played him?"

"Sleight of hand, Oliver," she murmured. "Things you pick up growing up in Vegas." She winked at him.

…

"I don't want to announce the pregnancy. It's your thing," Thea grumbled.

"Yes, but _you_ lost," Oliver pointed out.

"This is so stupid. There's two of you, chances are you'd get the short straw." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"We can do it again, Thea," she said. Thea narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just going to lose again, aren't I?" Oliver pushed down a smirk and stopped staring at his wife. "Wait, this isn't you?" Thea asked Oliver. Oliver raised his brow in confusion.

"This is just pure luck, Speedy." Thea rolled her eyes.

"Well if I'm doing this I'm gonna freak the hell outta Roy." She got an evil smile and started to scroll through her pictures.


	3. William Saves the Day

**William Saves the Day**

"Don't go, don't go, don't go," Tommy repeated grabbing hold of William's leg. William sighed deeply and finished his eggs.

"I'll be back after school, Tom," William repeated for the third time that morning. Tommy gripped his leg tighter. William stood up from his bar stool and looked down at his little brother. "Tommy," he said sternly. Tommy look up at him with big wide eyes. That's when the baby started to cry.

"Oliver!" Felicity shouted from the nursery. Oliver plated the rest of the eggs and shot down the hall. William heard a few murmurs of conversation before Felicity was padding down the hallway.

"Morning, Will," she greeted.

"Kit okay?"

"Yeah. She just wasn't happy to stop feeding. Pacifier should be okay for now. Want me to drop you off at the bus stop?" She took a few bites of eggs and looked down at her toddler clinging to her teenager. "Tommy," she said through a mouthful. Tommy's bottom lip trembled. Felicity squatted down and swallowed deeply. "Thomas," she repeated.

"Will not going! He going to play wid me."

"Tommy," William sighed. Felicity checked her watch.

"You've got eight minutes, if I drive you. Tommy, he's going to play with you for two minutes. That's enough time for you to play one round of hide and seek, you hide. Then he has to go. It's his job." Tommy frowned. "Just like Mommy has to work with Curtis and Daddy works with Aunt Thea." Tommy's brow knitted together.

"But he not paid."

"But I'm learning so one day I do get a job like theirs and get paid. So," William said grabbing Tommy under the arms and lifting him onto the bar stool. "I can buy you toys one day." William gasped excitedly and his eyes went wide. Tommy tilted his head in thought.

"Buy me…" Tommy frowned in thought.

"We have to do as Mommy says first," William broke his thought trail. Tommy looked to Felicity.

"Play den sool." William and Felicity nodded. Tommy reached for William and Will put him back on the ground. "You not gonna find me!" Tommy shouted running off down the hall. William started to count loudly, waiting till 10 before walking down to Felicity and Oliver's room.

"Where are you?" he playfully called. Tommy didn't peep, but everyone knew he was hiding curled up against the wall under the bed. It was his favorite hiding spot, and it worked really well if you weren't paying too much attention to his little figure. William checked the closet and bathroom before poking his head under the bed. Tommy squealed.

"Will!" Felicity called.

"Gotch you," William teased. Tommy giggled and crawled out of the bed. He rawed at Will then ran out of the bedroom. "Gotta go, buddy." Tommy squealed at Will's words before diving into the couch. Just as William pulled on his backpack and Felicity slipped on her heels, Oliver came out with Kit cradled against his chest. Felicity moved like a magnet and took a deep breath of Kit's head as she kissed it. "Fliss," William said by the door.

"Love you," Felicity whispered against Kit's head. Kit gurgled up at her and reached for her hair, which was unusually down today. Felicity gave Oliver three quick kisses. He reached for her hip, but William called for her again. "Tom." Felicity blew him a kiss and he slapped one back to her, she'd already spent the morning getting him dressed before she fed Kit. Oliver moved over to sit with Tommy.

"Bye, Will," Oliver called.

"See you at the office," William replied. Tommy ran to grab his brother again.

"Let's go," Felicity said just as William slipped out the front door. Felicity held Tommy back with her leg as she grabbed her purse then stumbled out of the house.

When she finished locking the door, she found William frowning slightly. "What?" she asked softly.

"Didn't say bye to Kit," William murmured.

"She smelled like milk and baby," Felicity said in a daze. William wrinkled his nose. "Come on, you'll can stop by the daycare after school." Will nodded and followed her into the car.

"Wouldn't you like to drive me to school," he sweet talked. Felicity snorted. "It's not _that_ long."

"What and let you miss the awesome bus drive?" William grumbled. "Not a chance. Build's character."

"Don't quote Dad," William groaned. Felicity chuckled. "Come on it's a month till summer. I would even be early, Felicity." She shook her head.

"I'll let you play some video games tonight instead of watching the kids."

"Oh you mean that really bright kid's corner is finally going to be put to use and I'm not going to have to keep Tom away from the arrowheads while you have Kit in your lap." Felicity hummed.

"Kit will be strapped to my chest, just so you know. I've finally mastered the Baby Wrap. After years of Tommy being in his little baby swing, then pinned in to the baby pen, and the two month's Kit's been on that pillow thingy on my lap. I've finally mastered the wrap."

"So Dad showed you the simplest one?" Felicity blushed.

"Yes," she grumbled. "Now, bus stop." She pulled to the side of the road. William huffed. "Come on, for all you know you could save the entire bus again." Will rolled his eyes.

"That was _one_ time."

" _And_ it could be again." Will opened the door and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I'll see you for dinner at the house. Please don't let your Dad talk vigilante business at the Mayor's office again."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Please let him cook dinner." Felicity laughed again. She waved as she drove away. Will stepped in the line along the sidewalk, right beside a middle school girl. He actually didn't mind sharing the high school bus with the middle schoolers.

"Hey, Clayton." William nodded to the only other guy in his grade on his bus stop.

"Bryce," William greeted.

"You see the game last night?" William held in a sigh. No he hadn't.

"Yep," he lied. Bryce had an uncanny ability to go into way too much detailed about a game William happened to miss. Bryce grinned and nodded.

"We crushed it." William nodded again. Thankfully the bus arrived before conversation had to continue. Bryce and Will slid into the same row, different sides of the bus. William thanked the universe for giving him an aisle row.

He'd grown several inches over the course of the year, well ever since Tommy entered the world two and a half years ago, he'd shot up. He's just a few inches shorter than his Dad. Felicity said he's a tower. He didn't really mind. People started to get out of his way in the halls more often and the middle schoolers looked up to him like he was a savior. Will jutted one leg out into the aisle and squished his other leg against the back of the seat in front of him.

"Hey, stop!" a girl shouted. Will looked to the side and saw the guy next to Bryce choking a middle school girl. Will immediately stood up, reached across Bryce, and slapped the guy he thought was called Kyle on the backside of the head. Kyle let go of the girl and she scrambled far away from him.

"What the hell, Clayton!" Bryce shouted shoving Will in the chest. Will immediately stood up as far as he could. "That girl-."

"Hey," he boomed interrupting Bryce's unworthy reason.

Bryce stood up next to him, a few inches shorter, and threw a punch. William would have dodged it, but one of the girls whimpered and he caught sight of Kyle gripping her hair. William recoiled from the punch to the eye, but didn't hesitate in grabbing Bryce's jacket and using it as leverage to shove him down the bus aisle. Then he grabbed Kyle's shirt to pull him closer. Kyle dropped the girl to face off Will, but William punched him straight in the nose.

Then the bus came to a halt. Kyle grabbed his nose and sobbed. Bryce grabbed Will by his backpack and tried to use it to shove him down to the ground, but Will had anticipated it and slipped one shoulder out of his bag.

"Stop!" the bus driver shouted. Will's backpack slid to the ground and William held Bryce at arm's length. The bus driver stormed to the back of the bus and grabbed Will by the shirt collar, pulling him apart from Bryce. Bryce was red in the face, Will had an eye that was rapidly swelling, and Kyle's nose was bleeding profusely. "You," he pointed to William. "Front of the bus, right behind me. You," he pointed to Bryce, "other side of the bus up front. If you touch each other, I guarantee you'll never ride my bus again." William was already on his way back when the bus driver softly asked Kyle if he was okay.

…

William was already sentenced by the time Oliver came to get him. Oliver raised his brow at the ice pack on Will's eye. William shrugged. Then Oliver saw Kyle coming out of the nurse's office with a piece of gauze up his nose. "You?" Oliver mouthed. William nodded curtly. Oliver raised his brow in appreciation.

"Mr. Queen," the vice principal greeted. Oliver shook his hand firmly, but not as firm as he would an opponent or Diggle.

"Mr. Garcia." Oliver nodded his head.

"Come into my office, Mr. Queen. Mr. Clayton, if you wouldn't mind staying out here." William smiled. Oliver noticed the annoyance riddling his son's eyes. Oliver took the seat in front of the desk, Garcia taking the one behind the desk. "This morning, on the bus ride to school, William got into a fight." Oliver waited. "The bus driver saw him punch another boy in the nose and then push another boy." Oliver waited again. "However, two middle school girls stood up for your son. One of the girls was being choked by the boy William punched in the nose. Also the boy William was pushing, had punched him in the eye for trying to push the other boy off."

"So he saved the girl," Oliver summed up.

"As it seems, from his point of view and the girls. No one else on the bus spoke. Bryce Hanger, the boy he pushed, and Kyle Jones, the boy he punched, both had conflicting stories so it seems William and the girls are telling the truth."

"Will wouldn't lie." The vice principal nodded his head.

"From what his teachers say, that is true. But he is still being suspended for the day."

"The day?" Oliver asked a little shocked. His last fight in high school ended in a three day suspension.

"We don't really think him missing more time from school would be good thing. I'm also aware he has two tests tomorrow. I'm sure, one day suspension and detention on Saturday will work." Oliver nodded.

William was still sitting with an ice pack on his eye when Oliver got back. Oliver patted his shoulder and Will followed him. They walked to the car in silence. They took the same positions they had years earlier, as the driver pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"How'd you get punched?" William knew Oliver was asking precisely how he had let his defenses down after all the training Oliver had insisted on.

"One of the girls that were being _choked_ had cried. I thought Kyle had her again," Will's voice was laced in anger.

"Before I go out tonight, want to train?"

"As long as you let me use the bamboo sticks."

"Kickboxing with the bag first, unless you'd prefer-."

"No, I need a moving target," Will's voice was gravely. Oliver nodded.

"Felicity texted me something about video games." Will sighed and hung his head.

"I understand. Homework tonight. I'll intern for you today."

"Ice cream first." Will's head shot up. "And then you can finish your homework in the office before you start pouring coffee and making copies for everyone, and Felicity and I have already decided you get to play video games, just no volume as it scares Tommy."

"What?" Will whispered. Oliver smirked and looked out the window.

"You saved a little girl today, Will. That earns a reward."


	4. Felicity's 30th Birthday

**Felicity's 30thBirthday**

William heard the sounds of faint crying coming from down the hall. His eyes popped open and he grabbed his phone off his bedside table.

4:58

Wednesday, July 24, 2019.

Will stared at the blue light for a moment, reading the date over again. Wednesday was important, but he couldn't remember why. The crying continued and he remembered how late his dad and step-mom had been up the night before. Felicity had driven him and Tommy home and stayed with them but she had been busy on comms and tracking Oliver until far past William fell asleep. Usually Curtis or Digg would come in and take over the moment it got close to eleven, William's agreed bedtime, that was if Raisa wasn't looking after him and the baby. But Raisa was in Russia for the week, something to do with her family. And in this early hour Will couldn't remember why Curtis couldn't take over. Maybe it had something to do with Oliver being on edge from lack of sleep due to Tommy's teething.

The crying proceeded, so Will got up and walked down the long hall. He stopped at the little green room with the cracked open door. Will didn't know why his parents weren't checking on the baby but he kinda assumed it was to do with being passed out.

"Shh," Will cooed walking into the room. Tommy pulled himself up from the bars of his crib and stomped his feet, agile for a nine month old. Tommy squealed at the sight of his brother but Will closed his eyes and groaned again. "Tommy, shhh," he repeated. Tommy stuffed a chubby fist into his mouth. "It's dark outside, you can't be awake," Will repeated a saying Felicity created when Tommy started to wake in the wee hours two months ago.

"Awww," Tommy cawed. Will sighed deeply and leaned his weight against the crib. Tommy started to babble.

"Shh." Will lifted Tommy into his arms. Tommy cooed delightedly and cuddled into William's side. "Your Mommy's not going to be happy you're awake this early." Tommy grunted. "She and Dad stayed up really late last night fighting bad guys." Will sat down in the rocker but didn't rock, that would just serve to make Tommy babble more, he really was like his mother. Besides the whole fact that he looked like Thea with blonde hair, Felicity's nose, and Oliver's smile.

"Dad was in his green hood and mask. Your Mommy was making sure he knew where to go and was safe." Tommy plopped his bum on William's lap and squished his face against Will's stomach. "Today is Wednesday, Tommy." Tommy huffed. "Dad and I are going to take you to the petting zoo cause your Mommy doesn't like the smells and it's her birthday so she gets to go out and get a pedicure." Will stopped talking and froze. "I didn't get her anything," he whispered. "Crap." Tommy snoozed against his stomach.

Will had been planning on getting her something she'd like. He'd talked with Zoe about it and she'd said Felicity would probably like jewelry. Will _knew_ that but he didn't want to get her a necklace or bracelet cause that's what he'd always get his mom and he really didn't want to do that. He thought about getting her some earrings but the ones he and Oliver had looked at her all so expensive, to be fair they were looking for a gift from Oliver but still Will didn't have a job or anything. He was 13; how was he supposed to get money?

"Will?" William tensed then immediately relaxed when his father came through the doorway. "Why are you here?" his voice was thick with sleep.

"I didn't get anything for Felicity's birthday." Oliver's face twisted in confusion. "It's today, Dad. I was going to get her earrings or maybe that special thingy in the top of her one ear."

"That's great, buddy. You didn't have to get her anything though. She's happy that you're here." Will shook his head.

"I _didn't_ get her anything." Oliver formed an o with his mouth.

"We're going out today, right? Or do you have school?" He yawned.

"Dad it's summer. Go back to bed. I'll put Tommy down. He's fine."

"No, no." Oliver reached for Tommy. William batted his hands away. "Will."

"Dad." Oliver's eyes closed for a second, he took a deep breath, then opened his eyes with a new freshness.

"William, we will get her something when we go out today. She's going to do stuff with Dinah, Thea, and Laurel. We'll have time to shop. An industrial piercing piece sounds great. She'll love it. She only has a few."

"Is it expensive?"

"Depends on where we get it. What were you thinking?" Oliver ran a hand through his hair.

"An arrow?"

"That's great. What type?"

"There's types?" William blanched. Oliver nodded like it pained him to do so. "Um. Can we look?"

"Yeah. Look it up online. But get some sleep. It's five in the morning." William gave Tommy to Oliver and walked back to his room.

…

Felicity's day had been fairly good for the age of 30. She'd slept in till ten, had her nails and toes done, and now she was on her way to a late lunch with her boys. They had to have been done with the petting zoo hours earlier, but Oliver said they had a few other plans.

When she opened the door to the family friendly diner they were eating, she greeted the hostesses with a smile. She gave her husband's name, which earned her a big smile and, "Oh yes, Mayor Queen. They're right this way." Felicity forced herself not to roll her eyes at the way the hostesses' eyes lingered on Oliver.

"Hey," Oliver greeted smiling widely at her. She smiled back. Tommy reached for her but she grabbed his hands and held them together as she kissed his head. William was oddly sitting next to Oliver, but Felicity didn't question it as she slid in to the other side of the booth alone.

"Why do I feel like there's a surprise coming my way?" She quirked a brow. "You know how I feel about those," her voice was laced in annoyance. William looked slightly defeated.

"No surprises exactly. William wanted lunch to be special so he's giving you something now." A light blush spread across Will's cheeks. Felicity smirked at him.

"I more wanted to get it over with but here you go," Will said handing Felicity a small white bag with silver paper popping out of the top.

"Ah I see, you like giving gifts as much as me."

"No," Will teased. "You _love_ giving gifts. You were practically dancing when I opened my Christmas gifts."

"That's different," Felicity defended. "It was my second Christmas and I was _heavily_ pregnant. I'm pretty sure that dance was me needing to go to the bathroom. And also, you got a new video game system, one _I_ updated to make even better than designed." Will laughed at her. Felicity's jaw opened and closed a few times before she slammed it shut. "Can I open it?" she mumbled.

"Yes," William laughed. Oliver chuckled and they shared a conspiring look. Felicity handed the paper to Tommy so he could happily rip it to shreds while humming like a bee.

She pulled out a small clear baggy and almost said the word's, "You gave me drugs?!" but then saw the silver metal and sighed in relief. William laughed hard and Felicity looked up with horror.

"I didn't give you drugs," William wheezed. Felicity felt her cheeks redden by the second. Oliver just had a happy smile playing at his lips as he helped keep Tommy's mess on the table. But he did look up at her and wink.

"You gave me… an arrow. Aw that's so sweet." She grinned at her son. William looked down. "Did Oliver help-."

"No. I didn't buy it," Oliver cut her off. She frowned. Buy? She was going to ask if he'd help make it. "William found it all himself."

"Okay, I'm here. I did. It was at this little tattoo and piercing shop in the Glades. I found it online. Dad really didn't want to take us there, but I was paying with my own money and it was the only thing I really thought you'd like in my price range."

"You bought it yourself?" Felicity felt her eyes start to gather tears. William nodded curtly.

"I would have asked Dad to show me how to make one, but I didn't really remember until this morning," he rushed out the last half of the sentence. Felicity took a second to catch it.

"Oh. That's okay. This is cool. And the end has is painted red to look like feathers. Oliver wouldn't know how to paint metal at all." Oliver rolled his eyes. William chuckled though. "I'll put it in at home. I have to clean my ear before I replace the piercing." Will's face fell a little. "Swear, the second we get home, Will." She held out her pinkie. William rolled his eyes. "Swear," she urged wiggling her hand. William grabbed her pinkie with his and they shook on it.

…

"How's it look?" she asked a dinner, pulling her hair away from her ear. William stared at it intently.

"Nice," he answered. Oliver came around her and kissed the piercing.

"Sexy," he breathed. William purposefully had all his attention on his baby brother and his cooked carrots. "So you know people are coming over in an hour, right?" Oliver asked William. Will nodded.

"Yes. I know. I'll be in my room. Do you want me to have the baby monitor or…"

"I'll have it," Oliver answered. Will nodded.

"Wait," Will paused. "What'd you get Felicity? I know Tommy got her-."

"Aye," Oliver cut him off.

"What? What'd Tommy get me?" Felicity asked excitedly. She was aware Oliver had a gift her for but she had no idea she was getting more than that. Will raised his brow at his father. Felicity mirrored him but added her special begging eyes. Oliver frowned then sighed. He made his way into the kitchen, opened an upper cabinet, and pulled out a gift bag from the highest point. Felicity rolled her eyes before Oliver handed it to her.

"Here," Oliver grumbled. Felicity threw the paper down on the ground beside her. And then pulled out a steel gray long piece of cloth.

"What is it?" Felicity slowly asked inspecting it.

"It's a baby wrap." She looked up at him with the same confusion. "You wrap the baby around yourself with it. It's so you don't have to keep Tommy in his baby swing at night. You can keep him on you. And it's supposed to keep him really calm and relaxed." Felicity nodded.

"But there's no straps or buckles."

"Yeah there are several different ways to wrap it around yourself so the baby stays in place." Felicity kinda felt ripped off, but kept her mouth shut. Oliver was obviously super excited about it.

"When did you hear about it? Is this because I broke the baby carrier?" She furrowed her brow. Oliver's face fell slightly. Crap she told him she didn't like it. "No. I _love_ it, Oliver. I'm excited. Where are the instructions?"

"You YouTube it," Will replied. Felicity's eyes widened on that note.

"Really? Crappy tutorials or-."

"No. Professional ones. With actual actors."

"Cool. Yeah, I'll definitely use this." Felicity nodded quickly and then grinned at her husband. Oliver smiled back at her.

"What did you get here, Dad?" Will whispered as Felicity folded the wrap up again. Oliver looked at his son with innocent eyes. Felicity didn't notice however.

Oliver leaned over and whispered, "A ring, it's in the dessert." William oohed and nodded. Felicity flicked her eyes up at her husband and elder son.

Dinner passed quickly as both Oliver and William wanted to see Felicity's reaction. She normally would have slowed them down, but she did enjoy their buzzing energy. So she let Oliver bring out the soufflés. Then the phone rang. Oliver deflated just as William jumped in surprise. Felicity grabbed it.

"Hello?" She uh-huh-ed three times before saying, "Great. See you soon." Then hung up. "Thank god, that was definitely reminding me of Ivy Town." Oliver's eyes reflected the same feeling.

"You never talk about Ivy Town," William pointed out with a tilt of his head.

"We've moved passed that. What's in the soufflé?" Felicity asked. William frowned just as Oliver perked up again. Oliver placed one down in front of her and William before running to grab his own. "Will I choke, honey?" Felicity teased taking a chunk out of the top.

"Not with that bite, dear," Oliver teased back. Felicity frowned. William snorted at her face before coughing up some of his own soufflé. Oliver patted his back. Felicity took another careful bite and then started to dig.

"Okay, where is it?" she grumbled. Oliver smirked knowingly. "Oliver."

"It's in the whipped cream." Felicity stuck her spoon in and hit the object in question. She scooped the ring out with one finger then popped it in her mouth to clean it off.

"Delicious," she said with a grin around the ring. William flicked his eyes up in a roll; Oliver's grin widened. Tommy squealed at her when pulled the ring out of her mouth. Tommy quickly shoved a piece of cookie in his mouth and nibbled on it. Felicity looked down at the ring and sucked in a breath. It was two rings woven together from a bind in the back. The top ring had "11O28F17" engraved and the second ring had "10W26T17" engraved. Felicity furrowed her brow.

"What don't you understand?" Oliver asked.

"The first one's our wedding date and our initials that's easy but what's this one. The W and the T stand for William and Thomas, I know that. But what's the date?" Oliver quirked his brow. William peeked over at the date and was equally as puzzled as his step-mother.

"It's the day you got a key to our apartment," Oliver supplied. Felicity still frowned. William's mouth opened in understanding and he nodded.

"I still don't get it." Felicity pouted slightly, staring at the ring. Oliver leaned over and whispered in Will's ear.

"Really?" William groaned. Oliver leveled a look on him. "Felicity, that's the date that you became…" He sent his father a look of annoyance. "A part of my life. So Dad thinks of it as the day you became my parent." Felicity's eyes widened.

"That would make me a sucky parent. I gave you ice cream for dinner. I told Raisa that I would feed you properly in _front_ of you. I actually told you it was okay to lie. Which is silly because you lie all the time. Green Arrow. Overwatch. But still you _don't_ lie with family." Felicity placed the ring on her forehead as William laughed loudly. Felicity blushed in shame.

"Felicity," Oliver sang. "Honey, you helped so much from that day on. And you weren't really a parent that day or even week but you earned the right over the course of…" He looked to William for a gage.

"The next few weeks, no months," he supplied. Felicity cringed. "You did continue to tell me that I could have snacks instead of meals and that-."

"We don't need to get into it," Felicity cut him off. William smirked.

"But Dad's right," Will said. "That's the day, I relinquished the right to say no for you as a parent." Oliver looked at him with wide eyes. "That wasn't. Those weren't the right words." William was the one cringing now. "That was the day, you were more than just… Dad's Felicity. You were mine too." William smiled as soon as Felicity peeked up at him with teary eyes.

"Will," she sighed.

"It's Dad's gift. Also," Will dragged the word out. "I _thought_ we were giving you one of those name things for mother's day. Then Dad chickened out and gave you the necklace with no engravings but two heart pendants which doesn't really make sense."

"I thought that was two hearts for both of you." William formed an o with his mouth. "It was supposed to have engravings on it?"

"Yeah our names. But I guess-."

"I didn't do that because neither of you were ready," Oliver explained.

"But over a month later we are?" William furrowed his brow and curled his lip in confusion. Felicity pointed at her son in agreement.

"Will, you had _just_ gotten over the fight with those neighborhood kids who teased you about Felicity, and, Felicity, you had a meltdown about whether or not Will saw you as a parental figure even though I told you he did the week before."

"That was different," both of them started then stopped as soon as they heard each other. Oliver raised his brow. They both looked down.

"We can still engrave the heart pendants," Oliver gave.

"Do that next Mother's Day." Felicity waved a hand.

"We can't." Felicity looked to her son. He smirked evilly. "We have to surprise you." Felicity glared at him as he chuckled. Oliver leaned over and gave her a kiss. She pouted right after his lips left hers.

"I don't like surp-." The doorbell cut her off.

"Yay, it's your birthday party, Fliss. Tommy, we're gonna go read books." Will picked his baby brother up and whizzed around the kitchen.


	5. Nora West-Allen's First Bath

**Nora's First Bath**

Felicity rocked back and forth, back and forth in the rocker. She'd just finished singing a Beatles song. Iris and Barry were busy preparing the bath for the baby. Oliver was helping. Felicity wasn't sure why they would need help. She also wasn't sure why three people were needed to put a baby bath in a sink and get soft pieces of cloth out to wash the baby with, but she was busy holding the peaceful little West-Allen.

"We're ready," Barry said with excitement. Felicity looked up and saw him sweating slightly and frowned. _What the?_ But she raised to her feet and followed Barry to his bathroom. He opened the door and steam came out.

"Woah." Felicity took a step back. "Why is it steaming?"

"We have to keep it warm for when she's got no clothes on," Barry answered. Felicity hesitantly stepped into the bathroom. Felicity noticed Oliver standing next to Iris with his arms cross and a look of frustration on his face. Iris happily took her daughter away from Felicity then both Iris and Barry stared at the little baby bath put in the sink.

"Just, put her on the table to take her clothes off, then gently place her in the bath," Felicity supplied. Both frantic parents followed the instructions at a painfully slow pace. Barry took Nora's clothing off and moved to place her in the sink, before Felicity placed a hand on his shoulder. "You made sure the bath wasn't too hot or cold, right?" she warned keeping her eyes directly on her husband's. He nodded silently.

"Oliver said to test it with your elbow," Iris answered. Felicity nodded and removed her hand. The second Nora was in the sink tub, Iris slowly drizzled some warm water from a cloth onto her. Felicity and Oliver winced but Nora didn't cry. She opened her eyes and stared at her parents work. Eventually Barry took over holding Nora's head and drizzling her with water while cleaning her with a cloth and Iris got her phone out to take a few pictures. Felicity made her way over to her husband. Oliver wrapped his arms low around Felicity's waist.

"Make you think of another," he whispered. Felicity's eyes widened and she stared over her shoulder at him.

"Really?" Oliver face was blank but she noticed a hint of adoration in his eyes. Felicity rolled her eyes and wormed her way back into his embrace.

"We currently have a sixteen year old, a four year old, and a two and a half year old. I think we're good for now." But she bit her bottom lip watching the new parents fuss over their baby.


	6. Rose Theodora

**Rose Theodora**

Felicity huffed softly in her sleep with each deep breath she took. Oliver smiled over at her from his vantage point in the chair next to her bed. Then he felt the same huff against his chest. His ears twitched and he held his breath. In, out with a huff, in, out with a huff. Oliver felt tears prick his eyes. He looked down at the little white bundle in his arms.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. He took his fingertip, just the pad, and ran it down their little girl's nose. "Just like your momma." Oliver wiped away the tears when his little girl leaned into his touch and stopped huffing. He found with every kid, he teared up as he got to know them better and better.

On William's sixteenth birthday, last year, Oliver was blinking rapidly to avoid any tears as he handed his son the car keys. During Tommy's fifth birthday party, just a few months ago, right before they started to sing happy birthday, Oliver felt tears brimming. He hid his face in Felicity's hair, he knew she smiled at their friends and family, he knew they all saw it, but he wouldn't admit it. The day Kit started to walk, two years ago, he broke into tears and let them fall in favor of catching his little girl before she fell. And now. Now he was tearing up at the sight of his baby, his last baby, their last baby. They'd made the unanimous decision, between the two of them, to stop at this one. Their third together, their fourth including William.

His baby girl's eyes opened and he saw baby blues. He smiled down at her. "Hey, baby girl." She opened her mouth wide at that. "Your momma has to wake up before you get a name," Oliver whispered looking up at his wife one more time. She was peaceful. He would let her rest a while. He didn't mind holding their baby for a while with just the sounds of her breathing.

"I really want you to be named after your Aunt Thea. We named your big sister after your momma's grandma, and my mom. Katherine Moira, but we call her Kit. We named your second biggest brother after my best friend and your momma's dad. Thomas Noah, but we call him Tommy. We didn't get to name your biggest brother, but we do have nicknames for him. His name is William Clayton. He's a Queen, don't worry. He's your half-brother in genetics but your full brother in heart. Your momma is his step-mom, but she's not evil at all. She's the best mom ever. All your siblings agree on that," Oliver whispered. The baby opened her mouth a few times so Oliver placed a pacifier in for her and she quickly went back to snoozing.

"You'll get to meet them all soon, baby girl. All your family will come to visit you. It might take a few weeks though, so you just rest. You have a very _big_ family. Aunt Thea is my sister. Uncle Roy is her boyfriend. Mr. Diggle and his wife Lyla and their son JJ are family too. Digg's like the brother I never had. Then you have your Aunt Laurel and Aunt Sara. Sara's usually gone but she'll come back just to meet you. She has lots of stories she likes to tell at bedtime. Your siblings _love_ her stories. Then there's Iris and Barry with their little Nora. She's just a year older than you, sweetbug. You'll probably become the best of friends. You have your Grandma Donna who is watching your siblings with your biggest brother, William. I bet your Grandpa Noah will come visit at some point. Those are your momma's parents.

"You won't meet mine. They're gone. But I'll tell you all about them one day. So will your Aunt Thea. We have lots of stories about them. Your brother Tommy loves your Grandma Moira's strawberry and whipped cream crepes. She taught me how to make those on Sundays when Thea was a baby. Raisa still had the recipe after all those years so I got to learn how to make them again. Kit likes to slather the crepes in maple syrup. William likes that too, but he eats them the way Thea and I did when we were little. We rolled them up and dipped them into the syrup. Will says he really likes playing with his food." Oliver chuckled. His little girl's eyes popped open at the sound, or by the vibration his chest was making, and she blinked up at him.

"Your momma wants to call you an old lady's name. Like Violet or Hazel or Rose. I don't mind. I like them all. I just really want your middle name to be after Thea. I got to name Tommy and I chose Kit's nickname. I'm really the big reason why we don't call her Katie or Katherine. So this time your momma gets to choose your name. She's gonna do great, sweetbug." Oliver looked up and gasped softly. Felicity had tears running down her cheeks.

"Felicity," he breathed standing up and walking over to her. "Honey," he laughed slightly but she shook her head and started to sob. "Let me put the baby down."

"No," she sobbed covering her face with her hands. Oliver looked at her helplessly.

"Sweetie, please." Felicity took a few calming breaths and wiped her cheeks with the sheets on the bed.

"No," Felicity moaned. She squinted over at the baby. "Where are my glasses?" Oliver moved the baby into one arm and handed her the pair of glasses on the side table. Felicity popped them on and reached for the baby. Oliver slowly placed the newborn in her arms. Felicity cooed at the baby. This was the first time she was really seeing her, without the fog from the epidural. "Pacifier," Felicity grumbled taking the item and tugging it out of their daughters mouth. She immediately started searching for a nipple to hold onto. "Oliver," Felicity scolded.

"You were sleeping, honey. You had a long day." Felicity glared at her husband and tried undoing her hospital gown but failed.

"I do not approve. But I need your help." She looked up at him expectantly. He chuckled and helped her. Felicity took a moment to watch their daughter's little mouth open and close before she guided the baby to her nipple. The second the baby was latched on, Felicity focused on running her fingers over the baby's brown hair just the small amounts on the sides of her head. "This'll turn blonde," she murmured. Oliver hummed in agreement.

"Then it'll turn brown," he whispered.

"Bleaching out in the summer time," she added. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around her. Felicity then ran the pads of her fingers over their baby's forehead and jaw as she ate. "I wonder if she'll be athletic and agile like Tommy or graceful and witty like Kit." Oliver wondered too.

"Maybe she'll be fearless and intelligent." Felicity grinned down at the baby.

"I hope so," she cooed rubbing the baby's cheek softly. "She's so soft, Oliver."

"She's beautiful." Oliver kissed the top of Felicity's head.

"Did you see her rosy lips?" Felicity wondered looking up at him for a moment. Oliver nodded and smiled.

"And blue eyes."

"But rose lips." Felicity bit her bottom lip and looked at Oliver through her lashes. Oliver chuckled.

"Rose?" he questioned.

"Rose, hmmm, what do you think, Rose?" Felicity whispered. The baby pulled away from feeding. She didn't cry though, she simply blinked and looked up at them as if to say what am I supposed to do now. Felicity grinned and blinked away tears before guiding the baby back to her nipple.

"Rose," Oliver tested. Felicity nodded grinning up at him. "Rose what?" Felicity's eyes softened at his train of thought.

"Theodora?" Oliver's brow picked up. "Rose Thea doesn't have enough umff to it. Rose Theodora. Still after your sister." Oliver felt tears prick his eyes again. He blinked them away and pressed a firm kiss to Felicity's lips.

"I love you," he breathed. Felicity hummed happily and kissed him again. "You are remarkable." He rested his forehead against hers. Felicity's eyes twinkled.

"Thank you for remarking on it," she repeated in turn. Oliver chuckled and kissed her again. He would say that till the end of his days because it'd be true.


	7. 28 November 2023

**28 November 2023**

The morning had started as any normal morning. Rose's crying woke the house. Felicity had known in her bones Rose would calm down the second Tommy realized his parents wouldn't open the door and checked on her, it happened every single morning. Kit would stop yelling at him because she too realized Mommy and Daddy were "fast asleep" and all their kids hated hearing the baby cry. Felicity was proud of that trick.

Will would stay shut up in his room until thirty minutes before school started, then he would fly downstairs, scarf down whatever breakfast Oliver had made, kiss the girls, ruffle Tommy's hair, grab his car keys, and drive off so as not to miss a second of his first period class. Occasionally, Felicity would get two minutes of tech talk or Oliver would get a few words out of Will if they wanted to train that evening.

This morning however, they heard Will's gravelly voice tell Tommy and Kit to leave Mom and Dad alone, and seconds after they'd heard his feet thump up the stairs and down the hall into Rose's nursery. She stopped crying just as Tommy and Kit stopped fighting.

"Come on, we have to do something downstairs," William declared. Felicity had yet to open her eyes. She could feel Oliver tense next to her. It was rare they didn't get up and start getting dressed for the day once Tommy started knocking. But also it was rare that they slept without a stitch of clothing on these days.

At the sound of all their children going down the stairs, Felicity wormed her way into Oliver's warmth. He purred and she smirked. His hand traced her spine and she sighed against his chest, her nose squished against his Bratva tattoo. They were silent as Oliver's hand moved from tracing her spine to tracing her rib cage, tickling her slightly causing goosebumps to spread across her skin.

"Are you tired?" Oliver whispered his nose nudging the top of her head. Felicity chuckled lowly and peered up at him.

"I'm used to no sleep, baby," her tone was teasing. Oliver's eyes glimmered with excitement. It was true they'd been up late with vigilante business then had spent the earliest hours of the day enjoying each other on the rush of a successful night. It helped that it was their anniversary, which was probably why William had taken the kids downstairs. Also helped that the house was dead silent when they got home and they didn't have to worry about any littles crawling into their bed.

Felicity sucked in a breath as Oliver's hand ghosted along her breast. Then he had her on her back with their lips locked. Her hand came up to grip his hair as the other slid down his back feeling his muscles bunch and bounce at her touch. He groaned when she licked his bottom lip.

Then the fire alarm went off.

They ripped apart at lightning speed. Felicity threw on Oliver's shirt from the day before as he threw on his boxers. Then they were both running down the stairs at dangerous speed for Felicity and speed they did _not_ tolerate in their household.

Oliver got to the bottom of the staircase with a thud and then with grace took six large steps to round the corner into the kitchen. Felicity however jammed her hip into the handrail, yelped, bounced away from it, then fell onto her butt at the bottom of the stairs. Sadly, this was not the first time she'd done that.

"I'm sorry!" Will exclaimed just as Felicity got onto her hands and knees.

"Where's the fire extinguisher?" Oliver shouted. Rose started to cry loudly. Felicity heard the cabinets opening and slamming shut. Then walked in to see Tommy and Kit cowering in the corner beside Rose's highchair. Rose had big fat tears rolling down her plump cheeks. Tommy's face was full of fear and worry. Kit's eyes were set on her brother and father, determined, not a trace of fear, perhaps a large hint of annoyance though. Felicity would be slightly unnerved by this reaction from her four year old, but Kit was never one to get overly emotional about things.

"Felicity!" Oliver's shrill voice pierced through the air. Felicity immediately moved from the doorway of the kitchen to the side pantry. She pulled out the extinguished but didn't hand it to either her son or husband. She simply opened it and unleashed it on the burning toaster. William flinched. Her hand started to shake and Oliver's came over it steadying it, but he didn't take over for her, simply supported her. "You can turn it off now," he said. Felicity jumped slightly but did so because she did put the fire out a few seconds before.

"Yay, Mommy!" Tommy shouted. He raised his hands above his head and clapped. Rose was still crying. Kit petted her foot, but it didn't help. William walked over to her and cradled her into his chest. "Mommy, that was _so_ cool!" Tommy ran up and hugged her at the same time Kit came up to touch the fire extinguisher in awe.

"How'd it do that?" she asked her brow furrowing in wonder and confusion.

"It's just what they do," Oliver answered taking the hunk of metal and putting it away.

"Mommy?" Kit questioned.

"It's a mix of chemicals that smother the fire so it can't get oxygen causing it to go out," Felicity answered running her hand through Kit's blonde curls.

"What chemicals?" Kit asked.

"Carbon dioxide." Kit nodded as if she understood completely now. Felicity was highly aware her kids were smart, but she didn't really think her four year old understood how carbon dioxide smothered a flame, but Kit was pleased that she'd gotten the more in depth answer.

"I'm really sorry," Will said again. "I was trying to make you guys breakfast."

"How did the fire start?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. I put toast in the toaster, then started up the eggs, the eggs!" William whipped around to the stove, but Oliver was already on it, turning it off and disposing of the eggs. "Great," Will dragged.

"Start again, how did it start?" Oliver was more patient this time.

"Kit, Tom, go play in the living room," Felicity urged. "Let me take this one." She lifted Rose out of William's arms.

"I swear I didn't mean to do it," Will defended.

"We know that, buddy," Oliver gently said. Felicity gave him a smile.

"You've never done it before, plus you really like this house. I don't think we truly would believe you turned into a pyromaniac considering the last time you played with fire you got burned and you haven't tried making arrows again, which I can't really blame you for because it's a lot of hammering metal with sparks and…" William's shoulders visibly relaxed at her babble and that was her cue to stop. "Rose, you need a change don't you." Felicity walked away.

She heard murmurs of conversation which was surprisingly calm coming from the living room, but she popped her head in there just in case. Tommy and Kit were building tracks for their matchbox cars with the big wooden blocks Thea stumbled upon in a garage sale. Felicity silently walked up the stairs to the nursery.

"Did you know it's Mommy and Daddy's sixth wedding anniversary?" she asked Rose.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama," Rose replied trailing off and looking around.

"Yeah, Mama and Dada's wedding anniversary. Mama and Dada?" Felicity asked opening the door to the nursery and placing Rose on the dresser where they had set up the changing table all those years ago with Tommy.

"Mama, dada," Rose began. Then she tried flipping around. Felicity trapped her with a strong forearm on her chest. Rose squealed offended, as she always was at being trapped. Felicity used her other hand to grab one of the many toys they kept up there and handed it to Rose. Luckily Rose was distracted long enough for Felicity to get the diaper off then Rose threw the toy and flipped onto her chest.

"Yes, Mama and Dada's wedding anniversary," Felicity sang. Rose turned her head back to her mother. Felicity flipped her over to clean her more. "Oh you want me to sing," Felicity sang. Rose watched in with an intense stare. So Felicity started singing "Lean on Me" which was the song her mom sang to her when she was little.

" _Lean on me, when you're not strong_ ," a deep voice sang behind her. Felicity smiled wide but didn't stop singing or holding Rose down. Oliver wrapped a hand around Felicity's waist, his forearm replacing her's on Rose. They sang in unison, capturing all of Rose's attention, until the new diaper was on.

"You never sing with me," Felicity softly turned her head into Oliver's. He shrugged smiling at their youngest.

"Mommy's voice is _so_ much better than Daddy's, Rose, isn't it?" He picked her up. "Why would I _ever_ sing when I can't match her tone." Rose's eyes widened. Felicity blushed slightly.

"That's not true," she murmured. Oliver raised a single brow. "I love your voice." Felicity nudged her nose with his. He chuckled and pecked her lips quickly. She followed him memories of the night before coming forward. She frowned deeply as he turned away.

"Will is making omelets," Oliver said in his baby voice. Felicity huffed.

"Are you going to get dressed?" she asked teasingly. He paused at the top of the stairs. Felicity laughed and walked into their room. "It's Monday, honey, work starts soon." He pinched her bum as he dashed after her. She gasped loudly at him and he grinned before caging Rose in pillows on the bed. Rose started to army crawl out of them. Oliver watched, his hands hovering above her. "Just put her on the floor. Oh. No." Felicity froze in front of the mirror in the closet.

"What?" Oliver asked placing Rose on the ground right outside the closet. Felicity's hands when into her hair.

"I had sex hair?" She cringed deeply. "Poor Will."

"I think he was preoccupied with the fire, hon." Oliver kissed her shoulder. "Also I think he's seen you with worse."

"Do _not_ bring up the hickey I forgot to cover." She blushed deep red. Oliver chuckled and kissed her shoulder again.

"You were still a little drunk that morning." Felicity groaned loudly placing a hand on her forehead.

"Curse you and your inability to understand being drunk after having celebratory drinks at _three_ in the morning, because." She raised a finger and the poked him in the chest. "You. Never. Have too many drinks." He caught her finger and kissed it. Felicity furrowed her brow but turned and pulled on underwear.

"Mama, mama, mama, mama," Rose said. Felicity looked over to see her slapping the floor in front of the closet.

"You wanna be in here?" she asked. Rose grunted in response. Felicity carried her and gave her to a half dressed Oliver. She made a very pleased noise.

"Help me pick out a tie, sweetbug." Felicity's heart pulled at the nickname. He had specific nicknames for each child. William was buddy, Tommy was sport, Kit was sunshine, and Rose was sweetbug. "This one?" Oliver said with over-exaggerated disgust. Rose looked shocked.

"It's beautiful, baby girl," Felicity said looking at the purple, pink, blue, and navy plaid Easter tie.

"It's November." Felicity raised her brow.

"She's a baby." Felicity turned around and pointed to her unzipped dress. Oliver zipped her up.

"Can Mommy pick out a tie?" Rose babbled. "I think that's her Mommy can pick out a tie babble." Felicity rolled her eyes and picked out his navy with small white dots tie. Oliver handed the baby over.

"I'm going to go eat." She heard him groan as she grabbed her heels.

"I made omelets!" Will announced.

"Which ones mine?" Felicity placed Rose in her high chair. Tommy and Kit were at the bar eating. Will handed her a plate before giving scrambled eggs to Rose. Felicity dug in on her way to sit with the kids. "I'm so glad you got your dad's cooking gene." William laughed. Oliver skipped into the kitchen off the stairs.

"Whose on daycare run?" Felicity asked.

"I get to go to school!" Tommy said. Felicity nodded. Will dashed upstairs most likely to change out of his pajamas.

"It's my turn to drop the kids off," Oliver said. Felicity sighed sadly. She'd been looking forward to walking Tommy into school, they always got a few extra minutes with him after they dropped the girls off. "You can come with," Oliver murmured coming to sit next to her. Felicity brightened at the thought then groaned loudly.

"I have a meeting."

"See you for lunch?"

"Oo." Felicity grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

"Why are you kissing?" Tommy asked blatantly.

"Because it's our anniversary."

"What's that?"

"We celebrate the day we get married every year. It's like a birthday but for our marriage." Felicity rolled her eyes at that one. But then tilted her head, it was true.

"Can I come to lunch?" Kit asked. They both paused.

"It's a grown up lunch," Felicity blurted. The kids frowned.

"Why?" Felicity looked to Oliver.

"Because they're going to be kissing the whole time," William answered coming into the kitchen like the Flash. He handed Felicity a paper.

"Ew," Tommy started which Kit picked up while laughing.

"We like it," Oliver said with a frown. William had sole eyes for his math assignment. Oliver leaned in for a kiss but Felicity motioned for a pen. Will happily handed it over.

"Just forgot to do the stupid thought process which will dock you half a point." Will matched her glower. Felicity quickly filled it in before rewriting the answer below in a mirror of William's handwriting, something she was proud to have learned.

"He could have done that," Oliver pointed out. Felicity paused as she lifted the paper.

"I know it, Dad. I got it right." Oliver didn't move or make a noise. Felicity handed the paper back.

"Perfect otherwise." She smiled. William kissed Rose's head, kissed Kit's cheek, fist bumped Tommy, and nodded at Felicity and Oliver.

"Focus mitts tonight?" Will asked. Oliver looked to Felicity.

"I have to finish an algorithm, but I do want to do it quickly. So," she dragged looking at both of them in turn. "Quick session." Will grinned and Oliver pecked her cheek.

"Can I do a round?" Tommy perked up. Will bid goodbye.

"I'm sure Mr. Diggle would be happy to be your partner," Oliver answered.

"I wanna round," Kit pleaded.

"Wait. Can _I_ be focus mitts for Kit?" Oliver furrowed his brow thinking about it.

"If you do as Mr. Diggle teaches you, he has to help." Tommy grinned.

Felicity pulled on her heels, and kissed each of the kids. Oliver followed her to the door. He looked behind him then trapped her against the door. Felicity sucked in a breath.

"Lunch. Here. One o'clock." Felicity nodded. He gave her a longing kiss before he pecked her cheek and opened the door. Felicity fixed her glasses and walked out the door holding her head high.


	8. First Time Big Brother

**First Time Big Brother**

William's knees bounced with nerves. Just down the hallway was his dad and step-mom. Felicity was bringing his new sibling into the world. He would be a big brother, if he wasn't already. He didn't know if the birth had happened or not. Thea, who was sitting next to him twiddling her thumbs, would get a text the moment Will's little sibling was in the world or so they were told from Oliver.

"Did you check your phone?" he asked.

"Nothing," Thea responded in the exact same tone of annoyance, excitement, and impatience he had asked his question in.

Roy rounded the corner with a coffee in each hand and a water bottle tucked in the crook of his arm. Thea graciously inhaled the caffeine and Will gulped down the water. Roy looked at them with alarmed eyes.

"What's up with you two?" he asked sitting down.

"It's been _hours_ , Roy," Thea answered.

"It's a baby. I think it takes hours," Roy replied full of snark. Will furrowed his brow but took in the advice. It calmed him down and his left knee stopped bouncing.

"How would you know?" Thea snapped. Roy raised his brow.

"Because it's common information." He shrugged. Thea narrowed her eyes. "So what? I'm not allowed to know that babies take ages to come into the world?" Thea continued to level a look on him so Roy turned his attention to William. "Didn't you read up on this?" he asked.

"Not the birth," William accosted with a shiver. "No. I signed up for emails about pregnancy and babies from a baby site a few months ago. But I trashed all emails about the birth. They gave me a book about it. There were pictures and details. And." Will cringed. "It was worse than the sex ed talks in school."

"Wait." Roy frowned. "You didn't get shown the woman giving birth video?"

"The _what_?" Thea exclaimed. Roy looked at her hesitantly before it dawned on him and he smirked.

"I forgot, you went to private school. Yeah in public school they show you an actual live birthing video. In like high school health class."

"I haven't gotten to that yet," William mumbled. Roy looked at him with pity.

"I heard about it and tried to ditch that day but they rounded us all up the next day when they were going over diagrams about the human genitals and showed us the video."

"Did it actually show _everything_?" Will stressed.

"Full view." Will's cheeks flushed.

"Why?" Thea voice was full of confusion and disgust.

"To show us why we didn't want kids. It scared the shit outta everyone. The next week my teacher came in with a trash bag full of condoms and gave everyone one. He told us to keep it in our wallets. Which actually wasn't normal. Most teachers just preached abstinence. But he also started the sex ed portion of class by writing on the chalk board in big letters 'sex if fun.'" Roy chuckled.

"What?" Thea's voice held the exact same shock.

"Really?" Will laughed. Roy nodded.

"Made us listen to him. He was the only teacher to tell it straight. Only reason I didn't ditch that class was cause at the end of each crappy video about abstinence or drugs or STDs or erections or rape, he'd tell us the reality of it all. The next year I went to one health class before deciding the woman wasn't worth it."

"They had videos about erections?" Thea asked. Roy _and_ William looked at her as if she was insane for asking that question.

"You didn't get those?" William asked shocked. Thea shook her head.

"No. I mean. In fifth grade they took all the girls in one room and the boys in another. I don't know what they talked about with the boys, but they talked about periods, tampons, pads, and deodorant with us." She shrugged.

"They talked to us about wet dreams and periods for girls and how a baby was made," Will informed. Thea nodded.

"Yeah they told us that. Some girl asked if a girl baby could get pregnant if you had sex while pregnant." Thea rolled her eyes. "This was _after_ they explained you could only get pregnant once your menstrual cycle had started."

"Have they brought the guys and girls together yet?" Roy asked William. He nodded.

"Yeah. It was… awkward. No one would stop laughing." This time both Thea and Roy nodded. "They showed us newer videos about erections and periods. I'm _not_ looking forward to health next semester."

"Maybe they'll finally talk about condoms." Roy chuckled.

"All I remember from, you're in seventh grade right?" Thea asked. Will nodded. "All I remember form seventh grade health class was a car with a trailer on the back drove off a bridge and there were kids in the back and they all almost died. Also they made us fill out diagrams on sperm, uteruses, and penises."

"Yeah those diagrams continued until I dropped out. It was like they thought we'd forget," Roy grumbled.

"Seriously?" Will groaned.

"Why does it make you embarrassed?" Thea asked teasingly. Will rolled his eyes but his cheeks pinkened. "Penis, penis, penis." Will laughed at her as if she was an idiot. Thea leveled a glare at him.

"I have one."

"Oh, so it's vagina that embarrassed you?" William laughed dryly but it caught in his throat. "Vagina, vagina, vagina," Thea sang. William shoved her.

"Stop," he grumbled.

"Dude, you have to get over that," Roy informed. William stared back down the hallway focusing all his attention there. Roy and Thea murmured shared stories about health class for a few minutes, Roy informing her all she'd missed in her private high school, while William waited for Thea's phone to chirp or buzz.

Once two men came into the waiting room with them, the sexual conversations died down. "Thank god," Will whispered under his breath as soon as Thea stopped dropping the words penis and vagina into every few sentences.

"Don't think this is over. I'm totally telling your parents," Thea said before taking a sip of her coffee. Will sighed deeply.

"Like they'll tease me about it."

"No, but your dad will sit you down and have a talk about the birds and the bees." Will froze for a moment before he relaxed.

"Already happened, not happening again. He was mortified."

"Yeah, doesn't mean he'll not do it again. He's determined you don't end up like him in high school." Will raised a brow innocently. "Shit," Thea cursed under her breath. Will let her scold herself internally for a few minutes before he grinned evilly. "Little…" Thea shoved his shoulder and he laughed.

"You really think I didn't Google dad the moment I moved in with him? I took full advantage of the fact that he didn't know he had to put parental controls on the internet." Thea and Roy shared a look before looking at him with raised brows. William immediately flushed. "No. Not like that. Jeez, I was like eleven." Roy tilted his head. "I didn't watch…" he trailed off looking to the two men sitting across the waiting room. Roy and Thea pushed down smirks, Roy not so successfully. "Shut up," William grumbled turning back to look at the hallway.

"This is _so_ much fun," Thea stressed looking at Roy with a grin. Roy's eyes twinkled at her enjoyment but he didn't smile. He seemed to somewhat understand Will's pain. "What else can we ask him about? Oh, I know. Will, have you ever-." Her phone beeped.

"Is it Dad?" Will cut her off. Thea suddenly remembered the exact reason they were on this subject and ripped her phone out of her pocket. She stared at it for a few long moments, before William noticed the tears forming in her eyes. "What?" Will nudged his head beside hers to look at her phone and he paused.

A little red face with white smudges of something along wrinkles was laying on Felicity's chest with their mouth open in a big cry, but Felicity was holding on tight with tears on her cheeks and in her eyes and a crying smile on her face. Will sucked in a breath. That was his sibling. Roy nudged his head on the other side of Thea and stared for a moment.

"Cute?" he said.

"Did Dad say if it was a boy or girl?" Will asked. Thea clicked out of the photo, but luckily it was just smaller and above three text messages from Oliver.

 ** _Baby boy_**

 ** _Weighing him & doing screening tests now_**

 **_7lbs 7oz_**

Will felt his breath leave him. Thea swallowed a lump in her throat and sniffled. She wrapped an arm around William's shoulders and pulled him closer. Roy looked over at her phone and caught the messages.

"A boy, sweet. You owe me ten bucks," he told Thea. Thea either didn't hear him or ignored him in favor of staring at the photo.

"Can you send that photo to me?" Will whispered. Thea shook herself out of her head, saved the picture, then sent it to William. William immediately made it the lock screen saver on his phone.

"Good idea," Thea murmured. "I'm gonna wait till I have a photo of you and him."

"No longer my face huh?" Roy teased.

"Nephews are more important than boyfriends," Thea stated firmly. Roy looked hurt but quickly grinned and wrapped his arm around Thea's waist pulling her into his side. Thea dragged Will with her. Then William's phone buzzed. Will opened the message.

 ** _I remember being in ur position with Thea. Take deep breaths. You'll see him soon. You'll hold him. He'll love you with everything in his being no matter what you do. Felicity wants me to go talk to you because she thinks ur freaking out about us not loving u or something. We love you, Will. We have so much faith that u'll be the best big brother ever. We would be lost without you here. And ur brother wouldn't have the pillar I know ur gonna be 4 him. I'll be out soon but I've also been ordered to not leave the baby's side. Love – Dad_**

Will's chin trembled and he wiped his eyes with his bottom of his palm. He took those deep breaths and clicked out of his texts to stare at the photo for a few seconds. Then he typed his reply.

 ** _I'm not freaking out at all. I just really wanna see him. Do u have more pics? Love u guys too_**

Will saw the three little dots before two pictures were sent. "Thea," Will whispered. Thea immediately looked down at his phone and gasped. Both of them were of a naked newborn, one of them the baby was being weighed and the other was Oliver cutting the cord someone else obviously having taken the photo for him. Will immediately saved the photos then sent them to Thea. Thea's phone buzzed.

 ** _He aced the tests!_**

"He obviously took after Felicity," Thea dryly stated. Will chuckled reading the text over her shoulder. Roy grunted in agreement.

They sat for a while with no more messages from Oliver. Will's leg started to bounce again, but Thea just happily curled into Roy's side. They were busy wondering whether the baby would be named after them or not.

William did not tell them that that wouldn't be happening because he'd heard the name argument for the past eight months, and neither Roy or Thea was on it. Moira, Robert, Thomas, Noah, Megan, Violet, and James were on the list. But they hadn't come to an agreement yet. Well that wasn't entirely true. They had decided on Thomas firmly, just not knowing where it would go. Oliver was flip flopping on Robert wanting it but also hating it. Felicity was the same way with Noah. But from what William had heard about their fathers he wasn't surprised why they were that way.

William was kind of hoping for a Tommy. He'd heard awesome stories from his dad and Thea about Tommy Merlyn. All ranging from epically hilarious to stuff that made him question sanity to just plain cool. Despite it being awkward for them to describe, William actually thought it was really cool that Thea was sister to both Oliver and Tommy, even if she didn't know it when Tommy was alive. But she always talked of Tommy as if he was an older brother, but William wasn't sure if he'd be as lenient as Tommy was with allowing Thea to party when Oliver was gone.

"What do you want the baby to be named?" Thea asked out of the blue. They'd been talking about whether Felicity and Oliver would go with a unique name or a traditional name. They wanted to be able to laugh over a name like celebrities used but at the same time they said they wouldn't ever be able to look at the kid with a straight face.

"Um." Will thought about it. He didn't want to give up his hand. He'd been silent on the name topic so far. They'd asked but he'd said he just wanted it to be normal or classic. He didn't have the taste for unique names. He didn't fully love the name Violet, but he hadn't said that. "I don't know." Thea knew he was lying, he could tell by the look she gave him, but she let him off the hook graciously.

"I want him to be named Theodore or Fletcher," she chuckled.

"Can't be Fletch. That's Felicity's computer system's name."

"What?" Thea narrowed her eyes. Will shrugged. "Fine then Nico. It'd fit. It's two days after Christmas. Like Saint Nicholas, but cooler. Nico." She nodded her head.

"I like Wes." Thea raised a single brow in that way she did which judged. "What? Wes Craven." Thea furrowed her brow dipping it in confusion. "A Nightmare on Elm Street? Freddie Kruger?"

"The actor?" Will asked.

"The writer and director. He's the only movie guy I know. I was obsessed with that movie as a kid. Never liked the name Fred, but Wes. Wes is a good name." Roy nodded with a small smile. He thought for a second. "Or you know, Archer would work." Thea cackled and William laughed at her.

"Will," a soft voice came from the hallway. William's head flicked that direction so fast he thought he had whiplash. He didn't know what that felt like exactly, just the descriptions from Felicity, but he thought maybe this firm soreness in the neck was totally whiplash.

Oliver stood in the hallway. William immediately noticed his face was washed from fresh tears. Without a word Will stood and walked over to his dad. Thea apparently followed because she was suddenly at his side.

"I just wanna take Will in first. I'll text you when we're ready." Thea nodded and started to walk back to Roy.

"You better get a photo of my nephews together. And I mean William _holding_ the baby." Oliver smiled and nodded slowly. He wrapped an arm around William's shoulders and led him down the hall to Felicity's room.

"They cleaned him already. I got to watch. He's all wrapped up in a blanket, a swaddle. Later one of the nurses will show me how to do it."

"You already mastered it on a baby doll," Will laughed slightly. Oliver smiled broadly at that.

"Yeah, but this is a moving baby. He's so small, Will," Oliver's voice was so soft and full of awe. William wondered if that was how he would have been when he was born, if he knew. "I think you were a few ounces bigger than him." Will frowned at him. "I've been reading that baby book your mom made for you." Will smiled feeling a warmth settle into him. "I really want to know everything about you, especially since we're going to be experiencing it with the baby. I want to be able to tell you if you were the same. I'm just a little sad she stopped after your first birthday."

"That's when I started walking," Will provided. "Mom said I went from three steps to running within days." He got that bittersweet feeling in his gut, the one he always got when talking about his mom or remembering her. Oliver pulled Will into him and kissed his head.

"Hopefully you'll tell me more of those stories." Then they stopped outside the door. "Felicity's resting her eyes I think. Or she should be. She looks beautiful." Will smiled at his dad. He was so in love with his wife, Will was in awe at times. He hoped he had a marriage like theirs one day. Oliver opened the door quietly and they stepped inside to a half lit room.

Beside the bed was a little plastic cradle on wheels. Oliver walked over and ran a finger over the baby's cheek, not even waking him. Will watched rapidly. It looked like Oliver was holding his breath just in case the sound or movement woke the baby.

"Come here," he whispered as soft as he could while reaching the few feet between them. William walked over quietly and looked down. A smile took over Williams face. The baby had such plump cheeks and really red lips, the top one popped out as the bottom one furrowed into a frown forming a large wrinkle on the baby's chin. His eyes were closed and he was sleeping soundly. A little fluff of light brown hair scattered in places over his head that was mostly bald. William choked out a single laugh. Oliver looked over at him with a pride filled smile.

"Want to hold him?" Will nodded. "Go sit, I'll bring him to you." William walked over to the other side of the bed and sat in the plush armchair. Oliver carefully lifted the baby, supporting his head skillfully, and walked slowly over to Will. "Now support his head, like we practiced," Oliver whispered gently transferring the newborn into Will's cradled arms. The baby's eyes flickered open just for a brief second. William caught a flash of blue. His breath was caught in his chest as he felt his little brother settle into sleep. His little muscles flexing.

Will reminded himself to take those deep breaths from before as he stared at the little bundle. The baby shifted again, Will reacted immediately catching his little head in one palm and cupping his diaper covered bum in the other, the tips of his fingers curling around the baby's covered feet.

"He's so small," Will's voice was softer than he ever imagined it could be. Oliver nodded entranced by the baby just like William.

"My boys," came Felicity's hoarse voice. William looked up just for a second and saw her with a pleased smile on her lips, eyes half open watching them. Oliver walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Go back to sleep, honey."

"I want to know what Will wants him to be named." Felicity caught William's eyes the second they flew up to her. Her smile got broader if that was even possible. William's lips parted in shock but he didn't open his mouth.

"I liked all your options," he answered. Felicity closed her eyes for a second before opening them with more clarity.

"I know, Will. But we're stuck. Thomas, Noah, Robert. Which one?" Will looked back at the baby. They wanted his opinion. On a human's name.

"I." He swallowed thickly. He looked up to see them holding hands looking at him like they knew something he didn't, but also with complete trust in him. William looked back down at the baby. He closed his eyes as he whispered just loud enough for them to hear, "I like Tommy." He didn't hear any noises so he looked up at them. They both had the same smile, a pride filled smile.

"Why?" Felicity wondered. Will thought about shrugging but the baby wiggled again and he zoned all his attention in on keeping him in his arms, protected and safe.

"He was a brother to Dad and Auntie Thea. He made life fun, supported them, protected them, and held them accountable." Will didn't see it but Oliver clutched Felicity's hand a little tighter. "But he loved them too." William looked up at his parents with a more determined look this time. "That's a great person to be named after. If I had to be named after someone, I'd want it to be someone who was a good person. I didn't know him, but you and Thea talk about him like he was pretty awesome."

"He was."

"Yeah." Will looked back down at the baby. "That's what I'd name him, from your choices." Will carefully rocked his arms back and forth. Oliver and Felicity had a hushed conversation that he didn't pay attention to, then he heard his Dad get up and walk over to him. He immediately tightened his biceps and shoulders instinctively protecting his brother.

"Hold Tommy," Oliver said placing a hand on William's head. He brushed Will's hair up and back into his normal style. William felt that same warmth from earlier spread from his chest and settle in his stomach. Oliver handed Felicity her phone from the table at the end of the bed before leaving for something. Will noticed her lift her camera up to them. He looked up at her and smiled, the easiest smile he had ever put on for the camera. Then Tommy moved. Will gasped and looked down adjusting his grip again.

Tommy opened his eyes and furrowed his brow at William. William chuckled down at his baby brother. He rocked him gently in his arms, just watching his face contort. It was when Tommy's brow furrowed enough that two lines appeared between his eyebrows, his bottom lip sucked into his mouth, and his little eyes focused seriously on William's face that William laughed again and felt his chest lift.

It wasn't until Thea was taking him home later did he check his phone again. There were five photos of him holding Tommy. And he chose the one of him laughing down at Tommy to make his home screen, adjusting his apps so they didn't block Tommy's form or his smile.


	9. First Night of Hanukkah

**First Night of Hanukkah**

Felicity tapped her steering wheel along with the Christmas song blasting through the radio. She murmured the lyrics under her breath as she parked the car, finally home. Tonight was the first night of Hanukkah and she saw the menorah in the window, unlit but ready. This would be their third holidays together as a couple, second with William, and her very first pregnant.

She wasn't completely happy that she was ready to pop any day, well technically by the end of the month, but the baby had dropped almost a week ago _and_ she was a whale. Oliver refused to admit it. William kept his mouth wisely shut, though he did tell her she looked nice every morning. Felicity was certain it was a ploy by Oliver, but Will seemed so genuine about it should couldn't not accept his compliments.

She wasn't totally sure what the boys had planned this year. Last year was all about introducing Will to Hanukkah and the traditions she and her mom held. Lighting the menorah, saying the blessing, giving a gift each night, and eating latkes and sufganiyot which Oliver prepared with way too much talent.

This year they'd had decided to do the same gift tradition they had last year. Which Felicity preferred as giving small gifts to Oliver and William over eight nights was easier than planning those big gifts for Christmas day. Also she was much happier getting gifts that increased in meaningfulness or extravagance over eight nights and receiving small gifts during Christmas than she was with the massive expense charge their very first holiday season together way back when had caused. Oliver honestly seemed to be on the same page now that they had William and Will picked up on how they spent money on him.

She'd never forget the confusion when he'd gotten a few way too expensive gifts for his first birthday with Oliver and her. He accepted them but did quietly tell them he usually got one or two simple gifts and one impressive gift for his birthday with his mom and he kind of liked that a lot because she always put lots of thought behind the gifts. It had crushed Oliver, making him think his son didn't believe Oliver had truly thought of every gift he had given, but they learned for the holiday season.

Out of the corner of her eye Felicity saw a shadow cross behind the menorah. She looked up and saw her husband standing there watching her. The shadow had been Will coming up to him. Felicity blinked up at him wondering how long he'd been staring. He quirked a smile at her and she turned off the car. She grabbed her purse, opened the car door, and lugged herself out of the car. She was beyond grateful for those morning yoga sessions because she knew without them she'd be huffing and puffing her way everywhere.

Oliver was in the kitchen when she opened the door; Will was playing video games in the living room. "Hi," Will sang. Felicity chuckled at his sweater as she had seen on him that morning. It was one of the sweater's he'd received last year. Not the one that was slashed down the front with a Christmas tree and red background on one half and a menorah and blue background on the other half, honestly Felicity thought she'd been brilliant with that one, but the nice blue one that said "Deck the halls with matzo balls."

"Did you wear that to school?" she asked honestly a little shocked at seeing him wearing it _again_.

"Yeah," he answered simply. Felicity's mouth dropped. His brow furrowed slightly. "My math teacher complimented me. And Olivia talked with me about Hanukkah for a few minutes between fourth and fifth period." Felicity nodded. They'd heard a lot about Olivia the past few weeks. Will had firmly told them several times she was just a new friend.

"You do know you don't have to wear them right? I don't want you to be made fun of, Will." William shook his head slightly.

"I'm fine, Fliss. Everyone wears holiday sweaters now. Dominic was wearing a red reindeer one and the other day Charlie wore one that lit up, _that_ was an Ugly Christmas Sweater." Felicity nodded. She sat down on the sofa and slipped out of her flats. She couldn't see her feet, but she knew they were swollen. Just getting out of shoes made her moan. "Dad, Felicity needs a foot rub," Will shouted.

"I'm making latkes," Oliver called back.

"Really?" Felicity straightened her back and peered toward the kitchen. His back was to her but she did smell the delicious fried potato pancakes wafting into the living room. How she didn't notice before, she was unaware. "Bring me some?" she basically begged. Will chuckled, put his remote down, and made his way to the kitchen. He came back with three and handed two to Felicity saving one for himself.

"I can't believe I didn't know about these last year," he said through a mouthful. Felicity moaned loudly and nodded sincerely.

"It's a shame. Your dad said the same thing the first time I had him make them. That was _after_ my mom burned a batch and almost set the kitchen on fire." Will's brow lifted. "Don't worry I was there with the fire extinguisher."

"You were there."

"Yeah," she sighed disappointedly. "Cooking doesn't run in the Smoak genes." Will watched her for a moment, silently, the mirror of his father.

"Then let's hope the baby has the Queen cooking genes." He grinned at her and she smirked back.

"How many did you take?" Oliver exclaimed putting two platefuls in the warming drawer. Felicity stuffed the rest of her first in her mouth just as he rounded on them.

"Two," she mumbled. William still had half of one in his hand but had the mindset to look ashamed.

"We still have dinner. It's almost done." Felicity gulped down her mouthful and gave him her innocent look. Oliver's shoulders bent slightly at the look.

"We'll still eat dinner, Dad." Oliver's shoulders lurched back into place and he eyed his son with a serious look. William eyed him with little caution and a lot more confidence than he had the previous year and a half. Oliver sighed his shoulders rising and falling dramatically before he stepped to Felicity. He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. She pecked him quickly before ducking and stuffing a mouthful of latke into her mouth. Will's videogame's background noise came back on and Oliver's hand cupped her jaw. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her more soundly.

"Happy Hanukkah," he murmured against her lips. His next kiss was pressed against her grin. He pulled away, her shoulders danced and her head bobbed side to side.

"What am I getting?" she asked excitement glowing behind her glasses. Oliver winked at her and walked back to the kitchen. Three steps there and the buzzer went off. Felicity huffed and slumped into the sofa.

…

She had two presents wrapped, leaning against the windowsill. William had one and Oliver had two. Felicity frowned slightly. She and Oliver had decided to get William a humorous book about getting the wrong test answers. She'd been proud. He'd been really struggling with the stress of getting perfect scores. Oliver picked out a few self-help books, after they decided to get him something along the lines for one of his gifts, but Felicity found this joke book about failing in her searches. She'd bought it and read it just to make sure and laughed through it, so she knew it was a good one. Oliver had read the first few sections and agreed.

She also knew she and William had gotten Oliver three tickets to the Star City Stars hockey game coming up in ten days. It was fitting as they'd gotten him three tickets to the opening game of the Star City Rockets' baseball season for the last night of Hanukkah. She had no earthly idea what her two gifts could be. Perhaps William decided to give them something on his own?

She lit the first candle saying the blessing as Oliver and William stood on each side of her silently. They each took their own gifts, to the living room and sat on the couch in a circle.

"Felicity, go first," Will urged.

"I thought it was youngest to oldest," she teased. That was the consensus last year, a tradition from Oliver's family one William was happy to continue and one Felicity was pleased with.

"Yeah, but you and Dad have two so you go first." Felicity hummed happily moving to rip the wrapping paper up but quickly eyed Oliver. He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"You guys should really put who this is from," she murmured. They had all used the blue and gold star wrapping paper. She knew this wouldn't be brought out for Christmas, just the eight nights.

"That's from both of us," Oliver supplied. Felicity flipped the box over in her hands and oohed. It was herbal warming slippers, whatever those were. But they looked soft. She popped open the box, which they had thankfully already opened for her just closed with some wrapping tape. The slippers were heavier than she expected but extremely soft. She sighed deeply and pressed them against her face.

"They're not just normal slippers, though," Will said excitedly. Felicity raised her brow and peeked over at him. "The bottoms come out and you can warm them up so they heat your feet." Felicity looked at Oliver for conformation. He nodded.

"Microwave?" she asked. They both nodded. "Can I put them on now?" Her feet were terribly cold. The rest of her was a furnace with pregnancy but her feet and hands somehow still stayed frozen. Will slipped out the insoles and popped them in the microwave before running back and handing them to her like a hot potato. Felicity laughed at him as he bounced while running toward them but yelped with the heated soles hit her lap. Oliver frowned and took them away slipping them in.

"Here," he murmured grabbing her feet gently and slipping the slippers on. Felicity let out a breath as they quickly warmed her feet. "The second you get too hot, tell me. I'll help you take them off." She grinned the grin Will deemed sickeningly lovely dovey. Oliver's eyes filled with love.

"Dad, your turn," Will grumbled. Oliver chuckled his hand coming to squeezed hers before he opened the small box. "That's from me." Will sat up straighter and watched intently.

Oliver popped open the small box that used to hold an ornament for the tree they had yet to put up. He grinned as he peered into the box. Felicity craned her neck to see and a chirp of a laugh popped out of her. Will beamed at them.

"Sushi socks," Oliver chuckled. "Thanks, Will." He wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him into a big hug. Will sunk into him before patting his back.

"My turn." He opened his gift and quirked a brow upward at the title "F in Exams The Very Best Totally Wrong Test Answers." He opened it and read the first two pages before chuckling. "Thanks." He wrapped Felicity in a hug then his dad. "Go, Fliss. This is gonna be good. It's from me." He smirked conspiringly. Felicity quickly opened the little box, another old ornament holder, and laughed.

"Matching socks." She held up her sushi socks to Oliver. His eyes widened.

"There's a condition with these socks," William added. This time both of their eyes widened. Their heads turning to their son. "You have to wear them at the same time so I can get a picture." Oliver considered it for a moment as Felicity stared off to the side. Were they those kind of parents?

"As long as you wear matching pajamas with the little one for the next holiday," Oliver wagered. Will tilted his head in thought.

"Can I chose the pajamas?"

"No."

"As long as you don't make it a onesie, it's a deal."

"What about your reindeer onesie?" Felicity asked, something they'd got him last year that he actually wore at home year round. William furrowed his brow in thought.

"If it's something cool like that we have a deal." He put out his hand and Oliver shook it. Oliver picked up his socks and moved to get up. "Wait, your present from us," Will reminded. Oliver looked to his side and saw a little rectangular box.

"Are these reading glasses?" he grumbled. William and Felicity immediately laughed until they bent at their sides, which was hard for Felicity.

"We're never doing that again," Felicity reassured. That gag stocking gift did _not_ go over well. Oliver's frown disappeared when they stopped laughing and Felicity rubbed his knee softly. "Come on, open it. You'll really like it," she urged her voice gravely. Oliver's eyes softened. He opened the thin box to see a clear plastic box with tickets in it. He read them before looking up at them with wide eyes.

"How many are there?" he asked excitedly throwing the top off the box and slipping the tickets out. "All of us?" Both of them nodded with happy smiles adorning their faces. Oliver pursed his lips together holding in emotion then wrapped an arm around each of them tugging them into a family hug. Each of their chins landed on both his shoulders respectively, Felicity's large belly nestled between them, William's arm wrapped around her shoulders, and hers around his waist. This wasn't a normal occurrence but it felt right in the moment. Felicity felt tears pricking her eyes. Oliver breathed deep and slow.

"Happy Hanukkah," William gently said. They parted with a laugh. Felicity rubbed her belly. "Kicking?" She nodded. "Can I feel?" Will reached a hesitant hand out. Felicity grabbed it and placed it over the kicks.

He'd only started asking in the past month. But both Oliver and her had noticed his urge to feel his sibling the moment he walked in on her and Oliver talking at her growing belly with their hands placed over her. He'd been silent, brooding almost, about it. Felicity had asked a few times and he'd simply shook his head. It wasn't until he saw the last sonogram photo did he ask. They'd been talking nonstop about how the baby had been really active and they'd been unable to tell the sex then Felicity laughed and placed a hand over her belly and he'd just asked. Softly, in that hesitant unsure voice of his. The one he rarely used now.

Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity's head and ran a hand over William's. He came back with a plate full of latkes. They both turned their attention happily.

"Too bad the baby will basically be one by the time they get to have their first Hanukkah. Wait." Will stopped eating and eyed both of them seriously. They paused eating too. "Does that mean he or she will get to try latkes? Cause don't they usually eat normal food by the time they're one?" Felicity chuckled.

"Yes," Oliver answered. "You've been reading up?" Will looked sheepishly at the plate in between the three of them.

"No about pregnancy." He wrinkled his nose. "That book was good enough." He shivered. Oliver openly laughed at that. Felicity hit his chest with the back of her hand when she noticed the blush creep up Will's cheeks. "But, I've been reading up on what they're like and the developmental stages. Did you know some babies sprout teeth at three months?" Felicity groaned.

"No. Not happening. Knock on wood." Oliver obliged with the side table. "I just hope they're not born _on_ Christmas Eve or Day. I had friends who were and they always said it was a bummer. Hanukkah's not the same. It's eight days, but Christmas is one, two if you're really into Christmas Eve which I mean we're not really."

"Christmas Eve pajamas," Will defended. Felicity shrugged.

"I hope their born a few days after. That way we can actually celebrate without intruding on the holiday." Oliver's hand came down on top of hers and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be happy no matter what. And the baby will be happy to be with us." Felicity's eyes dazzled at him.

"Okay, on that note, I'm leaving. Going to bed." Will took a few latkes in his hand and darted to his room.

"Night," they called after him. He grunted in return, mouth full. Felicity wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck.

"I'll be really happy if I get a Hanukkah present in the form of the baby," she murmured. He pressed their foreheads together.

"You're not due yet, and I'd _really_ like both of you to be healthy." Felicity huffed and turned her head just before his lips hit hers. He gave her a look, a pouty look. She pulled back, but left her arms around him. Oliver tilted his head as he stared her down. She didn't back down. He wrapped his arms low on her waist and tugged her closer. "I know, I know. Your body, your choice. But you can't really choose this, hon." Felicity's bottom lip popped out. Oliver wrapped a hand around her neck and pulled her into his chest.

"They'll come when they'll come. And we'll be happy no matter what," he murmured. She sighed deeply her nose digging into his neck.

"I'd be happier if it was soon," she mumbled. Oliver chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I know," he whispered kissing her temple.


	10. Winter Musical

**Winter Musical**

Felicity felt like she was going to puke. Probably from nerves, definitely from nerves. Not for herself, no for her two middle kids. Their school's winter musical was on and both of them had signed up. Originally it had been because they were kept at school two hours afterwards and they were both excited at the idea of doing something other than stay at after school care. The older Tommy got the more he wanted to just come home or visit them at work. She couldn't blame him, at almost nine she was already a latch key kid and was home working on her computers. Of course Tommy would rather be doing something more active and preferably involving more high risk, but still she knew where he was coming from.

Never the less both of them had signed up for the winter musical with excitement. The roles were fitting. Tommy was a weather man that sang everything and wore ski gear, he had twenty lines that he had been stressed about for a week until he had them memorized flat. Rehearsals had been since early October. Kit on the flip side was in the choir and came out once to sing in a group of snowboarders. She had enthusiastically sang her four verses since early October, it was the middle of December. Felicity knew both their parts by heart, so did Oliver, do did Rose. But William had been saved. He'd only come home from college two days prior.

Kit raced down the stairs at a speed they did not tolerate in their house, sassed that they'd done the same two weeks before when Rose had screamed bloody murder because she'd whacked her head on the corner of the kitchen doorway when running away from Tommy, jumped straight onto William even though he had just took two steps in the door that was opened by Felicity, and sang her parts loudly in his ear. In true William style, he had furrowed his brow for a second before pulling Kit away from his ear, dropping his bags, and walking into the living room to sit and chat with her. Rose had been a slight distraction due to the fact that she also wanted to wrapped up in William's arms. He didn't even blink, just opened his arms to her and she and Kit curled into his sides.

Tommy had been more shy. William had found out all about the play from Kit's long explanations, but when William asked Tommy during dinner he had shrugged and said it was nothing. Rose spoke up for him and babbled all his lines including wild extra stories in between sections. Tommy's face had been blank. Felicity would have worried but she knew Tommy didn't really like bragging, unless it was to Kit. Oliver had gently asked what Tommy's favorite part of the play was and Tommy had cryptically answered the ending song with the hands.

Felicity wrung her hands and looked in the mirror. She needed to calm down. Despite a few tears that morning, Tommy was not nervous at all. Kit had been buzzing with excitement and, as she normally did right before a recital, she threw up. But that had been in the morning. The kids had been resting their voices since they'd gotten home that afternoon. Well Tommy had been. Kit had to be reminded on a few occasions when her words would get away from her. Felicity felt really bad about passing that gene on.

"They're going to be fine," she told herself. So what if Tommy forgot all his lines, he would bounce back. And Kit had a group to back her up. Though what if Tommy did forget all his lines. Felicity was positive he'd just wing it and make up some lines after an encouraging smile from her or Oliver or William, which was why they needed to get seats up front. Which was why they needed to leave soon. Which was why she needed to pull herself together.

"Mom!" Felicity jumped. She still wasn't totally cool with Tommy not calling her mommy, but it was better than the phase he went through calling her Felicity. Not that she didn't love being called by her name, it was just odd that her two year old was so formal with her. At the time even William had mostly only referred to her as Fliss.

"What?" Felicity called back not leaving her closet.

"Where's my snow pants?" Felicity cursed under her breath before making her way down the stairs and to his room. It took her one look to find them, on his dresser under his pajamas. "Thanks." He flashed her a bright grin. She calmed at the sight of his steadiness. He threw off his shirt in a manner that reminded her all too much of her husband and pulled on a turtle neck.

"Are you sure you're not going to be too hot?" Felicity asked. He stripped to his underwear. If it had been Kit, she would have been shoved out of the room, but Tommy was like his father in the fact that he just loved to walk around half naked.

"I'll be okay. I can roll up my sleeves, see." He got the bottom of his snow overalls on and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. He grinned toothily at her again. He was going to be fine. Felicity let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good. I'm going to check on Kit." Tommy mumbled something as he clipped the overalls on. She knocked on Kit's door.

"Yeah?" Kit replied. Felicity cracked the door open and saw Kit on her bed reading, in her white blouse and black skirt with bright red Star Wars socks on. Felicity grinned. _That's my girl_.

"Your ready." Kit put the book down and sat up.

"Are we going?" She chewed on her bottom lip. Felicity's stomach dropped. _Frack._

"Almost. Daddy needs to get home first." Kit nodded and released her lip with a sigh. "You okay, sweetie?" Felicity walked in and sat next to Kit. Kit head dove into her chest. Felicity arms few around her.

"I don't wanna do it," Kit mumbled. Felicity rubbed her back.

"But you've been so excited about it for so long." Kit cried softly. "Kit, what's wrong?" Kit was silent as Felicity rubbed her back and rocked her gently side to side. It'd been a while since they'd sat curled together rocking. Which was sad because Kit was only seven. Sure Kit hung on her, sat on her feet, laid on her, and even asked to be picked up at times, but Felicity never got to rock her, Kit was adamant that rocking was only for babies like Rose.

"It's gonna be so many people," Kit moaned. "And they're gonna look at me. And I have to _sing_!" Kit shook her head rapidly. Felicity ran a hand through her curled `locks and tilted her little girl's head upwards to look at her.

"You're going to be amazing, Kit." Kit's brow furrowed deeply causing two little lines to form. "You want to know how I know?" Kit pouted her bottom lip. "Because you have a beautiful voice." Kit's eyes flew between both of Felicity's. "You do, Kit. It's so so pretty. And even if you had Daddy's voice you'd be okay because you have a team behind you. They're going to make you sound even better." Felicity poked Kit's chest. The lines disappeared and Kit looked at her in that way that little kids did when they started to believe someone. Felicity smiled down at her daughter.

"Mommy?" Kit whispered.

"Yeah?" Felicity whispered back.

"You'll be up front right?" Kit bit her lip again. Felicity cupped her cheeks.

"Me, Daddy, William, and Rose. We'll be as close to the front as possible. Even if I have to sit in the aisle."

"Like Daddy did last year to get photos." Felicity grinned and nodded. Kit's shoulders relaxed. She let out a big breath. "I can do it." Felicity kissed Kit's blonde curls.

"Good." She took a deep breath smelling that strawberry kids' shampoo, outside, and what was just Kit. Felicity pulled back with a pleased smile. "Then you'll get to have that ice cream scoop after the show." Kit's eyes widened. Felicity tickled her sides and Kit screeched.

"Mommy, stop!" Kit squealed rolling around her bed. Felicity pinned her easily and tickled her trying to get that spunky, fearless little girl back. Kit laughed loudly in between screeches.

"What are you doing?" Tommy's voice came from Kit's doorway. Felicity looked back for a second. Kit took that second to breathe deeply.

"Save me," she pleaded right before Felicity resumed her attack. Tommy grinned evilly and ran over to tickle under Felicity's arms. Their mother yelped, jumped up, and tumbled off the bed.

"Mommy!" Tommy exclaimed kneeling down to Felicity's side. Felicity took a few breaths before flipping over and pining her son to the ground in a motion she actually learned from Digg, though to be honest it only ever worked on small subjects, in theory it was supposed to work on someone closer to her size but she hadn't had much field action that had her running into someone her size in the past few years. "Kit, help!" Tommy yelped.

"Will!" Kit shouted running out of her room to grab her eldest brother who was probably entertaining Rose with all her wild stories.

"Wait, Mommy, wait," Tommy panted between laughs. Felicity paused. "I switch sides. Let's get Will." Felicity tilted her head as if she had to think.

"Nah," she decided with a wrinkle of her nose. Tommy's eyes widened in fear. "I'll just kiss you." Felicity placed slobbery kisses over Tommy's face which he shrieked in horror at.

"Not my hair!" Felicity raised her lips to the crown of his head. "Mom!" Tommy begged. _What is it with this boy and his hair?_

"Fine," Felicity grumbled moving to kiss his cheek. Tommy struggled against her grip.

"Don't struggle, Tom." Felicity froze at the deep voice coming from Kit's doorway. She peeked up and saw her husband leaning against the doorway.

"Dad! Help me!" Tommy begged. Oliver opened his mouth and Felicity knew it was going to become a training situation so she crawled off Tommy and got to her feet to greet her husband. Tommy huffed, red in the face, and on the floor watching his parents upside down. They kissed before looking down at him.

"You ready for your play tonight?" Oliver asked threading his fingers through Felicity's.

"Yeah!" Tommy chirped getting up. He checked his hair in Kit's mirror then walked up to them.

"Okay, come on Tommy, I'm driving," Will said from down the stairs. Tommy pushed past his parents. They shared a look of bewilderment but followed Tommy. They found William in a tie and suit just forgoing the suit jacket. "Is it okay that I'm taking the SUV?" he asked the pair of them.

"We're not coming with?" Oliver asked.

"But Mommy promised, Will!" Kit said.

"No. You are coming. I just want to drop them off at their call time. The play doesn't start for an hour after that. I'll grab seats for all of us and I figured I'd show Rosie around the school she'll be going to next year." William grinned down at his youngest sister.

"What. But. … what will we do?" Felicity stuttered. Will looked up at them confused for a moment.

"What?... I. Don't know. Talk about Chanukkah. Enjoy an hour without kids." William waved at them and leaned down to pick Rose up. She eyed her parents at the new level with happiness.

"If you're sure," Oliver said slowly. William shrugged. "Is this our Chanukkah gift this year?" Oliver teased. Will stared his father in the eye levelly for a few seconds before breaking and looking to Felicity.

"No. It's a belated anniversary gift," he answered a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Felicity and Oliver looked to each other. They'd taken a week off and went to France with the kids for their tenth anniversary, well true the week had been in the middle of the summer and the actual day was spent on Arrow duty.

"We celebrated early, Will, with all of you," Oliver answered softly. Will nodded.

"Still. Take the hour. Talk about Chanukkah. Figure out ideas for me for the kids and you. Talk about your day or week or whatever. Just. Don't be late for the play." With that Will rounded up the kids and they took off. Felicity and Oliver staring at each other.

…

Will took the turns to the school sharply causing his siblings to squeal in the back of the car. He grinned proudly to himself. He switched lanes easily and sped up to the speed limit before slamming on the breaks and turning left.

"Hands in the air!" Will sang. The kids laughed and raised their hands. Then squealed as they jerked with the turn. To be fair Rose didn't move too much in her car seat, but Tommy and Kit flung their bodies along with the movement and giggled. William grinned big as they turned into the school's parking lot. "Wave 'em like you just don't care!" Will sang. "And if you like fish and grits and all that…" Will started to mumbled incoherently the lyrics while he drummed the beat against the steering wheel and then just hummed the tune really loud.

"Now throw your hands in the air!" Tommy sang as William pulled into the parking spot.

William turned the ignition off and unlocked the doors. Kit and Tommy spilled out just as Will opened Rose's car door. She jumped at him. Will's arms slung around her and grabbed on tight before she fell. Rose laughed in his ear and Will closed his eyes enjoying the moment for a second. Then he heard Tommy shouting at another family.

"Tommy," he warned closing the door and carrying Rose. Rose settled herself on William's hip wrapping her arms around his neck. Tommy stopped shouting at his friend and instead ran over to give him a hug. Kit took Will's free hand as they walked into the school.

"Jacob, Jacob, this is Will my big brother," Tommy introduced. The little boy standing next to Tommy waved. Will smiled at him.

"Hi, Jacob Jacob," Will greeted. Jacob frowned momentarily before giggling when Tommy gasped to correct Will.

"No. It's just Jacob," Tommy corrected.

"Okay. Sorry, Just Jacob. I misunderstood. Where are you-."

"Not Just Jacob, his name is Jacob. Jake. Like you're William. Will."

"I'm not William Will, I'm William Clayton," Will corrected. Tommy groaned before opening is mouth to start again. "Tommy, I'm joking." Tommy's cheeks turned beet red as Jacob folded over in his laughter.

"Wait, I thought you were brothers. How come your last name isn't Queen?" Jacob asked his voice getting quieter as he spoke becoming shyer by the second.

"Will has his mom's last name but she-."

"That's it. I have my mom's last name. We don't share the same mom. Tommy's mom is my step-mom," Will said before Tommy could go on a rant about Grandma Moira saying Will didn't exist then Dad finding out Will did exist because Uncle Barry needed help in Central City and that's where Will and his mom lived and they just happened to run into each other then Will eventually moved in with Dad because in a horrible accident his mom died.

Will was okay with Tommy knowing the full truth, Kit knew almost everything despite the circumstances as to how his mom died or why he wasn't known to his dad, but Will wasn't comfortable sharing with anybody. He had actually made Tommy and Kit pinkie swear they'd keep it in the family.

"Oh. I have step-cousins. My Granddad and Grandma got divorced after I was born and now I have two step-cousins, two step-aunts, and one step-uncle. But I just call the normal cousins and aunts and uncles."

"That's cool," Tommy chattered on with his friend until they got to the auditorium. Kit's grip on Will's hand tightened.

"Go on, Tom, but give me your coat. Kit, you want to help me chose seats up front? We'll put our coats on the seats so no one takes them. Rose and mine for both of ours and Mom and Dad get yours and Tommy's." Kit nodded and guided him to the front row on the right. "You sure we'll be able to see you?"

"Yeah. I'm right up there." She pointed to the empty stands on the stage. "Tommy's on the other side though."

"That's okay. We'll see him just fine." Will smiled and placed their coats on their seats. "You have to go backstage. I'm going to show Rose around. Want us to walk you?" Kit nodded then tucked her chin into her chest. "You're going to be wonderful, Kit-mix."

They walked Kit backstage then walked down to where Will remembered dropping Kit and Tommy off for Kindergarten. Will stared at the doors for a moment with Rose still in his arms, on the other hip though.

"You've been quiet, bug," William said turning to look at his baby sister. She rested her chin in her hand before grinning comically at him. "Want to walk?" She frowned comically again. William chuckled. "Right. Then let's go sit."

"Can I go on your Instagram?" Rose asked reaching for his pants pocket. William gave it to her as soon as they were seated.

"Stay on my dash though." Rose nodded seriously.

"Who's this?" she asked pointing to a girl with dark hair coming out of her red beanie with a white pompom.

"That's Zoe." Rose furrowed her brow. "Rene's daughter." Rose nodded. She started to scroll down but Will quickly double tapped the photo of Zoe.

"Who's this?" She asked scrolling to the next picture of two guys with six pack abs on a tropical beach with girls dressed in skimpy bikinis on each arm. Will chuckled.

"My friend Dominic and his cousins. They celebrate the holidays in Rio de Janerio." Rose's brow furrowed again. "Brazil. South America. The continent south of us." She nodded and scrolled down but not before Will liked the photo. She simply pointed this time. Will's grinned ear to ear as he saw the face of one of his best friends.

"That's Olivia. Remember my high school girlfriend?" Will tilted his head. Rose looked up at him through her unearthly dark eyelashes. "She used to play blocks with you and change your diaper and help me babysit. We dated."

"I thought that was Henry." Rose pouted her red lips. Will chuckled and blushed slightly.

"No that was my high school boyfriend, senior year."

"What about Eliza?" Will's blush spread to his neck.

"That was my last girlfriend, in college." Rose furrowed her brow.

"But…" she paused and looked stumped. "Who's now?" She held out her hand still holding his phone in the other hand.

"No one right now."

"Not Alex?"

"He's my roommate. And _no_. Just no." Will shook his head swiftly. Rose stared at him intensely.

"Why not? He gave me chocolate. He'd be a good boyfriend." Will felt like his face would burst into flames. He was _not_ having this discussion with his four year old sister.

"That's not what makes a good partner, kiddo," Will sighed. Rose huffed in frustration much like her mother did at times. Will watched her soak in the information. He liked Olivia's photo of her and her dog in matching reindeer antlers then scrolled down. Then he saw the beginnings of an inappropriate photo and tried to flick the photo up but Rose stalled it with her finger.

"She's naked!" she exclaimed.

"No." Will grabbed his phone but Rose held on tightly eyes wide looking at the photo of one of Will's more daring friends nude pressed against the corner of two walls so nothing was showing.

…

"Was that Rose?" Felicity mumbled as they entered the auditorium.

"Did she just said 'she's naked'?" Oliver mumbled in reply.

Then they spotted Rose and Will fighting in the front row for something. Then all the parents in the audience turned to stare them down as they descended to their seats. Felicity picked up the pace as soon as she felt Gretchen Wilson's eyes on her. That woman held too much power for the PTA and Felicity hacked her way against all the stupid reformations that woman put up. Oliver gripped Felicity's hand tighter.

"Rose, give it back," Will growled. Rose looked gobsmacked at his phone.

"Rose Theodora," Felicity's low threatening voice came as she bent down next to Rose's aisle seat. Rose froze and relinquished the phone. Will immediately pocketed it.

"He had a picture of a-."

"No," Felicity said firmly. Rose's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"William," Oliver greeted taking his seat next to his son.

"It's not what it sounds like," William blurted out. Oliver raised a single brow. "It was artistic."

"I'll be the judge of that, give it," Felicity held her palm upward to Will. Will looked terrified.

"It's _my_ phone, Felicity."

"And _my_ daughter, your _four_ -year-old sister just saw the photo on it. I will hack your system, William. Do not think for a second that-." Will slapped his phone down on Felicity's palm.

"Just open the app," he grumbled. Felicity sat in the open seat next to Oliver and opened the app. She stared at the photo for a second before nodding and nudging Oliver's shoulder. Oliver immediately closed his eyes.

"No. It's artsy," Felicity murmured. Oliver didn't open his eyes. "Fine. Here, Will."

"She's private anyway so it's not like anyone but friends are supposed to see," William grumbled.

"Friends and friends younger siblings apparently." William rolled his eyes. Felicity pushed down a prideful grin. She knew not every step-parent had this much influence and friendliness as her.

"Mommy," Rose begun. Felicity steeled herself. "Can I-."

"No, you're not allowed to _ever_ take photos like that," Oliver interrupted in his Green Arrow voice. William gulped. Felicity's hand came down to unravel Oliver's twitching fist. Rose wiggled in her seat before turning to her parents.

"I want to go up there." Rose pointed to the stage where the curtain had been drawn.

"You can't, baby," Felicity said softly. "That's where Tommy and Kit are performing."

The rest of the night went smoothly. Tommy, as far as everyone was aware, didn't mess up a line, and Kit carried her little group of singers. William kept Rose busy by playing Thumb War and Oliver videotaped the whole thing on Felicity's newest camera. They ended the night by getting ice cream and cookies at a little food truck a few blocks away from the school. Tommy blushed profusely as they complimented his performance. Kit grinned widely as they complimented her. On the way home, Oliver and Felicity picked up a bouquet of pink daisies for Kit and a bouquet of white lilies and lavender for Tommy.

Tommy took a nose full the moment his eyes caught sight of his flowers and smiled shyly before asking quietly if he could put them in his room. Kit gasped and gripped Oliver tightly in thanks. She wanted hers to be displayed on the dining room table. Felicity pressed a kiss to Kit's head and pulled out one of their nicest vases for the dining room table. Tommy snatched the plastic rectangular one that went in the living room. Felicity pressed a kiss to his head taking a nose full of his hair and smelling that fruity gel he used, school, and lipstick which made her smirk knowing one of his teachers had kissed his head before her.

She hoped one day her kids would know how wonderful it felt to know others loved your kids too. Especially the ones that were shy and tried their hardest to not outshine others but outshined anyways because they were just so bright. Felicity wiped away a tear and wrapped her arms around her too big of an eldest son. William wrapped her up in his arms tucking her cheek against his heart.

"Love you, Fliss," William whispered somehow picking up on the loving moment. Felicity hugged him tighter. She hoped he understood just how much she loved him too.


	11. Last Night of Hanukkah

**Last Night of Hanukkah**

Felicity whined when Oliver's hand ran along her shoulders. Oliver chuckled and moved his hands down to her arms. "We have to get up and get ready," his voice rumbled against her ear. Felicity whined and batted his head away from hers. "Felicity."

"No. No. No. It is four in the morning, Oliver. I want five more minutes." She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the blanket up, but Oliver had already gripped it making it stay pooled around her waist, not at all snuggly. Felicity eyes opened to a glare that made her children shake in fear. Oliver grinned at her. He kissed her nose and stood up before presenting a cup of coffee to her.

"You cannot have five more minutes of sleep, but consolation?" he said waving the contents under her nose. Her eyes closed and she whined again before sitting up and taking the coffee.

"I hate that you know me so well," she grumbled. Oliver ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to wake Kit so she can wake Tommy."

"No. Wake Will first. He can get the breakfast bars and water bottles ready." Oliver nodded. "Then wake Tommy so he has time to tie his shoes. Kit can get ready fast so just wake her once you've changed Rose's diaper."

Sure enough everyone was in the car in forty-five minutes, record time. Oliver knew the kids would simply go back to sleep, so he turned off the music and set the heat on high. Felicity set the GPS up in its place, then checked their flight status.

"It's on time," she softly spoke as Oliver drove out of their neighborhood.

"Tommy's next to Will, Kit's next to me, and Rose has a seat next to yours just in case?"

"Yep." She pulled off her coat, balled it up, and used it as a pillow. "Wake me," she yawned then finished with, "when you see the signs." Oliver grunted in response.

Oliver woke her by shaking her elbow. She groaned at the soreness in her neck before opening her eyes. She cursed under her breath.

"What time is it?"

"Twenty minutes until the flight takes off."

"Mommy, you're not supposed to curse," Tommy accused. Felicity jerked her head back to see Tommy watching the standstill traffic in front of them.

"Sorry. How far out are we?"

"Ten, but the GPS says it'll take thirty. But there's an exit right here. I don't know how to-." But Felicity already had the GPS in her hands and was rerouting them.

"Backroads." She placed the GPS back in its spot and Oliver took the exit. "It'll get us there just enough time to run through security."

"Why was there this much traffic? It's the day after New Year's." Felicity pulled out her phone and Googled it. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"Crash."

"That's it?"

Felicity looked back to see Kit awake and looking out her window. Oliver followed her thought process. As they got closer to the airport, winding through the roads, Felicity felt more and more nervous. This was usual as they were going to see her mother. Any visit with Donna Smoak caused Felicity nerves. With that said, she never had to deal with packing her family up and choosing to visit her mother in Central City. Of course, they'd stopped for visits whenever they got together with the West-Allen family but it was never solely to visit her mother. To spend all their time with her. Felicity gnawed on her lip.

They rushed through pre-checked security and then to their gate. Luckily, they had enough time to grab snacks before they boarded. Felicity occupied her mind with settling Rose in her arms. Rose was busy playing with the table on the back of the chair, but Felicity watched her intently. The flight passed with minimal issues. Rose babbled, Kit slept on Oliver, and Tommy and William watched Tommy's favorite show on William's tablet. They waited till everyone was off the plane before departing.

"Baby!" screeched through the air as soon as they hit baggage claim. Then with a flurry Donna was wrapped around Felicity and Rose.

"Grandma," Tommy greeted wrapping his arms around her legs. Kit was next but Donna bent down slightly to wrap her arms around her granddaughter.

"Happy Hanukkah," Kit greeted grinning from ear to ear. Donna replied the same greeting hugging Kit again. Oliver and William grabbed the two bags they had checked before coming to give Donna hugs.

"How is my oldest grandson?" Donna asked pulling away from William to look him up and down. William laughed a slightly blush appearing on his cheeks. Donna grinned at him. "Your my baby's son, William," Donna whispered. William nodded and ducked his head. When William looked over at Felicity shyly, she grinned at him. "Now. Can I _please_ hold my youngest grandbaby?" Donna asked reaching for Rose. Felicity handed her over before hiking her purse over her free shoulder.

The car ride to the hotel a few blocks from Donna's apartment was full of chatter, as was common when you gathered Smoaks. Felicity constantly stopped herself from cutting her mother off mid rant knowing she didn't want her kids to think that was an okay thing to do.

…

Donna let Oliver take over in the kitchen after they went ice skating in the park. She stood over his shoulder, the kids gathered in the small kitchen of her apartment, and told stories of when Felicity was growing up. Felicity sat in the corner of the kitchen and kept her mouth shut, occasionally laughing and adding in details to defend herself, but mostly watching her kids interact with her mother.

After dinner, they gathered around the menorah. Donna said the blessings while lighting the candles. They all stayed quiet and watched the flames flicker back and forth until Rose screeched in Oliver's arms. That was their cue to take the presents gathered off to the side and hand them out.

"Youngest to oldest, Rose, that's you," Oliver cooed taking the small gift in his hand and handing it to his nine month old. Rose weighed it over in her hand before lifting it backwards to toss. Oliver carefully took it out of her grasp causing her to whine before opening it for her. He dangled the plastic key chain in the small box in front of her eyes. She immediately stopped her fussing and latched onto them promptly sticking them in her mouth.

Kit cheered and begun unwrapping her gift. She grinned at the Barbie Soccer Player in her hand. She gushed over the little soccer ball, they would have to keep away from Rose, and she ripped open the packaging coming to a halt at the wires around the doll. Felicity was quick at undoing them but managed to tear off a section of cardboard in the process.

Tommy shook his present before opening it and gasping loudly. He jumped to his feet and started to jump up and down. "New gloves?" he exclaimed. Felicity's eyes widened in surprise at his reaction. He pulled out the new boxing gloves and turned to her before asking her to help him with the Velcro ties. Felicity immediately pulled them on tight. Tommy jumped around and waved his gloved hands around.

"Don't hit anything, honey," Donna pleaded. Tommy looked to her with wide eyes. He deflated slightly before sitting down and punching the floor softly. Oliver chuckled.

"My turn," Will said ripping his gift apart. He opened a bottle of liquid leather cleaner for his baseball glove. He grinned and held it up. "Thanks."

"It was my idea," Donna said. William thanked her by placing a hand on hers. She squeezed his hand back hard and blinked away tears. "Felicity, your turn, sweetie." Felicity slowly unwrapped a jewelry box. She looked up at Oliver with a raised brow but he mimicked her. She shook her head and popped open the box seeing another ring similar to the banded rings with the dates and initials engraved on them she got for her 30thbirthday. This one was engraved, "K-We Love You-R" and she gasped softly.

"Thank you."

"Kit, put it on her finger," Oliver urged. Kit skipped over and with the help of Felicity slipped it onto her finger. Felicity kissed Kit's forehead and tugged the toddler into her lap. Kit beamed up at her mother and cuddled in. Felicity pressed her nose into Kit's curls and soaked in the moment.

"Your turn, Oliver," Donna said with a grin. Oliver smiled back at her and unwrapped his package. He pulled out a new beard trimmer.

"Is this a suggestion?" he asked running hand over his medium length beard. Felicity's eyes twinkled and she winked at him. Oliver looked down at the device. His had broken a few months back and he'd decided to just let it grow.

"At least it's better than his goatee," William mumbled. Oliver glared at him. Tommy laughed and Felicity coughed on her own laughter.

"Donna, I believe it is your turn," Oliver politely pointed out. Donna's mouth formed an o and she raised her brow in question. Oliver ducked his head slightly and presented her with a small jewelry box with a bow wrapped around it.

"Oh, you didn't have to. Spending Hanukkah with you is my gift," Donna started.

"Mom," Felicity spoke up firmly. "Open it." Donna stared at her daughter for a moment before she carefully took the small box from Oliver's hands. She took the bow off and popped the box open. She choked on her gasp and her hand flew over her heart. Tears brimmed her eyes and her lips trembled.

"This is too much," she whispered shakily.

"We all want you to have it," Felicity said watching her mother from across the room. "The kids picked out where they wanted to put their names." Donna ran her hand over the two vines wrapped around each other forming a tilted square, one covered in small diamonds, and the other engraved with each grandchild's name. Her finger paused on William's name and she looked up at him, a tear dropping to her cheek. He sucked in his air as she stared at him. Her hand reached out to grab hold of his. She squeezed hard before pulling away to wipe her tears.

"Let me put it on you," Oliver asked gently taking the necklace out of the box. Donna turned for him and it nocked the clasp. Donna's hand lingered on the beautiful pendant. Felicity feeling the urge, walked over to her mother placing Kit on the ground, and wrapped her mom up in her arms. Donna let out a sob before laughing into Felicity's shoulder.

"We love you, Mom," Felicity whispered running a hand through her hair. Donna took a few shaky breaths before nodding.

"I love it," she blurted. Everyone laughed softly.

"We're glad," Oliver said. Donna nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back just a fiercely. Tommy rushed over and wrapped his arms around his grandmother and father.

"Smoaking Queen Hug!" he declared. Kit rushed them and Felicity wrapped her arms around her mother's waist. William was last to join wrapping his long arms around them all, just grazing his father and step-mother's backs. Rose squealed in the middle of them all.

"Thank you, so very much," Donna said. She kissed Rose's head.

Oliver and Felicity caught each other's eyes. Sharing a silent, this feels right.


	12. Morphine Conquers Even the Green Arrow

**Morphine Conquers Even the Green Arrow**

Felicity took a shaky breath before she opened the front door. She hoped the kids wouldn't see her puffy red eyes, even though she knew William would spot it the second he locked eyes with her. She bit her bottom lip and sucked in air through her nose. She could do this. Oliver was going to be fine.

So she opened the door, but she wasn't greeted with sounds of running feet. She silently thanked the universe because she didn't know if she could handle that without crying at the moment. Felicity slipped out of her heels, kicking them against the wall, and walked to the living room where she could hear an action movie playing.

"Hi, Mom," Tommy greeted with a smile. William immediately rose to his feet and walked over to her. Felicity leaned into his embrace and took another steadying breath.

"How's Dad?" William whispered. Felicity smiled tightly.

"He's sleeping. But he wants to see you." William nodded.

"Should I drive over now?"

"No. Um." Felicity cleared her throat and tucked her hair behind her ear. "He wants to see the kids too." William raised his brow. Felicity nodded.

"Is it bad?" William choked out eyes filling with tears.

"No. Yes." Felicity hung her head before steeling herself and raising it to meet Will's eye. "He lost a lot of blood. But no vital organs were hit." Will nodded and gritted his teeth pushing back the tears.

"How's he look?"

"Beaten."

"Mom, you _have_ to see this!" Kit exclaimed. "Spider-Man is beating the crap outta the Vulture." Felicity raised a finger to tell her in a moment.

"Not the worst his face has ever looked, but-."

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked. Felicity blinked at him. "Kit just said crap. You _never_ allow us to say that." Tommy placed his popcorn on the coffee table and walked over to where his brother and mother were talking. He peered up at his mother. "What's wrong?" Tommy repeated more seriously.

"Dad's hurt," William replied. Tommy worried his brow. "But he's… he's okay," William hesitantly added.

"He's healing and he wants to see you," Felicity said. Tommy nodded.

"In the bunker?" Felicity shook her head once.

"No. The hospital." Tommy looked like someone kicked his puppy. Felicity reached a hand out to his cheek. He unusually didn't shy away from her, just stared up at her with his big blue eyes. "He'll be fine, baby," Felicity softly spoke.

"You're missing it!" Kit shouted. Tommy clenched his jaw and turned his head. Felicity's hand slid to his ear and she brushed her thumb over it causing him to close his mouth. He looked back at her raising a single brow.

"Let me tell them." Tommy nodded slowly holding her eye. Felicity brushed her fingers over his cheek before she moved past him and sat on the couch next to Kit. "Rose-bug, come here," Felicity urged. Rose's attention broke from the tv momentarily.

"But, Mommy," she started. Felicity paused the movie.

"Mom," Kit whined.

"Rose," Felicity said again. Rose sighed deeply and slinked over to sit on Felicity's lap. Felicity pressed a kiss to Rose's locks before she turned the girl so they faced each other. "Kit," Felicity softly said. Kit worried her brow much the same as Tommy had. "Daddy's gotten into an accident."

"As the Green Arrow?" Rose asked. Felicity nodded. Kit stared at Felicity. "Is he okay?"

"He's hurt, but he's sleeping to heal. He's in the hospital so the doctors could fix him up." Kit leveled an annoyed look at her mother's explanation. Felicity pushed off the sigh at her nine year old.

"Why couldn't you?" Rose asked.

"It was too serious for me to fix."

"What happened?" Kit asked point blank. Felicity chewed her lip. She flashed her eyes over to Will and Tommy.

"That's not important. What is important is that he wants to see you. He has some cuts and bruises on his face, but he really wants to see you."

"Now?" Kit's voice was low.

"Yes." Kit nodded and stood up. Rose watched her sister walk to her brothers finally mimicking her siblings initial reaction.

"Mommy," she whispered turning to look Felicity in the eye.

"Yes," Felicity whispered back.

"Would Daddy like stickers? I got some yesterday at school. I didn't show you cause you were busy hacking, but they say 'You're Great' and 'A+ Job' and ones a smiley face." Felicity smiled.

"I think he'd love that. Go get them." Rose nodded and ran off up the stairs. Felicity looked at the trio of kids grouped in the living room entrance. William held Kit's hand and had an arm wrapped around Tommy's shoulders. Felicity swallowed a lump. She stood up and joined them. "Do you want to bring anything for Dad?"

"Can I get my camera? I landed a new move during gymnastics yesterday and I haven't shown him yet. It's a double corkscrew." Felicity nodded and Tommy sped off to his room. Felicity looked down at Kit.

"Anything you want to show him?"

"What happened?" Felicity sighed, of course she'd chose this moment without Rose to ask.

"Kit, it doesn't matter. He was hurt and now-."

"I want to know." Felicity watched Kit's chin trembled just barely and Felicity rested a hand on her shoulder.

"He was stabbed."

"Where?"

"In the abdomen. Nothing vital was hit. He just lost a lot of blood." Kit narrowed her eyes. "Honestly, Kit."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"You know why. I'm not telling Rose that he was stabbed," her voice lowered. Kit nodded and looked toward the stairs.

"Did you tell Tommy?"

"Not yet. I didn't even tell William. Did I?" Felicity looked to her step-son.

"I didn't know," William replied. Kit's shoulders slumped. She dove into Felicity's arms. Felicity rubbed her back.

"He's going to be okay, baby," Felicity murmured. Kit nodded against Felicity's stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked. "Is Daddy worse?" Kit pulled back from Felicity's arms.

"Yeah. Did you get your stickers, bug?" Felicity asked running a hand over Rose's head. Rose held the sticker sheet up with a smile. "He'll love them."

"Okay, got it," Tommy panted. He waved his camera at them.

Felicity let William drive to the hospital. His knuckled were white against the steering wheel but considering she had stopped multiple times to cry on the way home earlier, she figured it'd be better for William to drive. Oliver hadn't gotten this injured in a few years. Stabbed three times in the abdomen and beaten until he fell unconscious, then beaten some more. He shouldn't have gone out alone. But they both had honestly thought it would be a simply recon mission.

William took her hand and Tommy took his sisters as they walked into the hospital. Felicity led them silently up to his room. She told them to stay in the hallway just so she could check he was awake. He was sleeping softly but he roused as she entered the room. He smiled softly before looking behind her. Felicity leaned down to kiss him avoiding the split in his lip. Oliver raised the bed so he was sitting up and then Felicity called the kids in.

William immediately relaxed at the sight of Oliver sitting up and awake just a few small cuts on his face no stitches or butterfly bandages. Kit and Tommy both grimaced slightly. Not that either one of them wasn't used to Oliver sporting the occasional cut or bruise on his face, but it had been a while since he'd been in a hospital bed in front of them. Rose ignored everything and rushed to his side.

"Daddy, I have stickers for you. Do you want the smiley face? Or the A+ Job? Or the You're Great?" Rose showed him the stickers.

"Which one do you think I've earned?" Rose looked over his face.

"You're Great." Oliver smiled and let her place the sticker over his hospital gown. "You didn't do an A+ Job so that'd be a lie," Rose continued while she worked. Oliver frowned. "You got hurt, Daddy," Rose explained. "That's not your A+ work."

"I'm sorry," Oliver choked out.

"Why?" Rose tilted her head. Oliver looked over all his children seeing the furrowed brow of Tommy, Kit's bottom lip trapped by her teeth, and Will's hands stuffed deep in his pockets. Then he looked to Felicity. Who looked like she wanted to apologize too.

"Because I got hurt, sweetbug." Rose stared into his eyes. He felt like she was looking into the depths of his soul. He always felt that way with his kids. It had taken William a while to master the art of this look, just to get comfortable enough to peer at Oliver with a face full of questions and expecting him to know the answers to them all.

After a pregnant pause, Tommy slid up to him and showed him his camera screen. "I finally landed a double corkscrew yesterday." He pressed play and Oliver watched Tommy twist through the air before Tommy showed it again.

"Good job, sport." Tommy smiled at the praise. Then Oliver looked at Kit. She was standing just beyond William almost against the wall. "Come here, Kit," he softly asked. Kit slowly made her way over and Oliver opened his arms.

"I can't," she whispered once she was at his side next to Felicity.

"Yes you can," Oliver said. Kit waged a war internally. "Just don't hug my stomach, sunshine." Kit slowly wrapped her arms around his head and neck and rested her weight against his shoulder. Oliver breathed her in and kissed her head. "I love you," he whispered. Kit shook in his arms. Oliver felt his heart quiver in fear. She pressed her face into his neck and he felt warm tears drop onto his skin. He rubbed her back and shushed her softly.

They were all silent letting Kit have her moment, even Rose just watching her older sister shake with silent sobs. William picked his littlest sister up and she wrapped herself around him like her life depended on it. Tommy gripped his camera tightly and Felicity had to finally look away wiping a few stray tears.

Kit finally pulled away just far enough to stare at Oliver. "Don't do it again," she whispered with a determination she got from her mother. Oliver nodded. He felt a little lost wanting to ask his little girl something but not knowing if it would be right.

"Why did it happen?" Tommy's voice rung out. Oliver swallowed and looked shyly at Felicity. She looked to the floor.

"I didn't have backup," Oliver admitted. William swallowed a curse and chose to bite his tongue and turn his head away from Rose's prying eyes.

"What?" Tommy shouted a rage bubbling to the surface. Oliver's eyes flicked to his son. "Were you _asking_ for this?" Tommy seethed.

"Thomas!" Felicity admonished. Tommy glared at the floor.

"Tommy," Oliver calmly said. "I thought it was a recon mission. I would never go out without backup."

"But you did," Tommy cut him off. Oliver closed his eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Tommy sucked in air swiftly. Oliver opened his eyes and locked eyes with Tommy. "I am sorry," he said once more. Tommy looked away quickly. Fiery tears surface in his eyes and he wiped them away angrily.

"You're supposed to be smarter than this," Tommy said trying to get a grip on his emotions. His hands shook and he felt his chest constrict in pure anger. He took a few deep breaths but they just fueled his tears until they were streaming down his cheeks. Felicity slowly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He clenched his jaw tightly but Felicity pushed his head against her chest.

"Can I hug Daddy?" Rose asked quietly. William carried her over to the bed and rested her against Oliver's shoulder. Tommy gripped Felicity tightly. He slowly got a reign on his anger and pulled away from his mother. Felicity ran a hand through the hair on the back of his head.

"Tommy," Oliver started. Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat. Felicity shook her head once. Oliver sighed. "Kids," he started again. Felicity looked down. "Do you want me to stop being the Green Arrow?"

"What?" Tommy choked.

"No," Kit whispered. Oliver looked to Rose who just furrowed her brow.

"But you keep people safe." Then Oliver looked to William. He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, Dad. It's your call."

"Oh." Oliver looked to Felicity.

"We'll talk more about it once you're _fully_ healed," she said. Oliver nodded. "That also means you're off Green Arrow duty until you're healed."

"That means you can come to all my soccer practices." Kit grinned. Oliver nodded. Tommy sobered at the thought of spending more time with his dad.

"But. I. Like that you're the Green Arrow," he mumbled. Oliver felt the hold on his chest lighten a little. William looked down at Tommy with a fond smile.

"I think it's cool," Kit said. Oliver smiled.

"I think-." Then there was a beep and his eyes fell shut.

"Dad," Kit called placing a hand on his cheek.

"His morphine just kicked in, Kit. He's alright," Felicity explained. Five seconds later Oliver opened his eyes and smiled at Kit again.

"It's cool too," Oliver finished. William choked on a laugh. Tommy chuckled. That got Felicity going then Rose and Kit started giggling along with her. "What?" Oliver frowned.

"You just fell asleep," Rose laughed. Oliver smiled sleepily and then closed his eyes for a moment before he jerked them open.

"I don't think so," Oliver teased. Rose giggled loudly.

"I think it's time we leave," Felicity said. Oliver nodded. Kit and Rose slipped off the bed and William rounded them up. Felicity walked over and kissed him again. "I'll be back in two hours."

"You can sleep at home."

"Nope." Felicity pecked his lips. "I'll be back once the kids have dinner." Oliver nodded and smiled at her before closing his eyes once more. Felicity checked in with the nurses before she joined the kids. The ride was pleasantly less tense than the one before and they picked up Chinese on the way. William settled into banter with Kit while Tommy and Rose looked out the windows more at peace than before.


	13. Tommy's First Santa Visit

**Tommy's First Santa Visit**

Felicity bounced Tommy on her hip. Tommy was happily watching everyone surrounding them in the mall. William was begrudgingly next to her. Well half begrudgingly, but to be fair she was half begrudgingly in line too. Oliver was the one that was way too excited to be at the mall which was beyond strange for him, but this was Tommy's first Christmas, and Hanukkah, Felicity would add excitedly. Oliver knew that and they had all be really aware of how much he wanted Tommy's first holiday season to be perfect.

Thanksgiving had been interesting. Oliver had invited people to their new house, which wasn't unusual but he'd never gotten so energetic about it. William had been stunned. Felicity wasn't so surprised having remembered him in Ivy Town. He was all pep, food, and wine. Though they weren't technically in suburbia this time. They had a townhouse in practically the center of Star City, five bedrooms, three floors (not including the garage and storage basement area), and a quick bus ride to William's school. William was more excited about being on a different floor than his baby brother and parents than he was about the quicker bus ride.

Anyways none of the excitement from Thanksgiving had stopped Oliver's energy about the upcoming holidays. Hanukkah this year started the day before Christmas Eve, which would mean it fell right overtop of Santa and Tommy's first birthday. Felicity was fully prepared for Hanukkah traditions to be pushed to the backburner for those two days, but Oliver insisted that they do their same traditions. Santa would come in the morning on the 25th and that evening they'd light the menorah, say the blessing, and give each other gifts. On Tommy's birthday, they'd have lunch out but celebrate Hanukkah that evening, they could have a party for Tommy after New Year's.

But that still didn't stop them from being in line to see Santa. Rather get a picture with Santa. Felicity thought it was stupid. It's not like Tommy would remember his first Santa experience, at least she hoped not as most the toddler and babies had broken into full out panicked tears. William was on the same page as her, halfway. She did see him eye his first Santa photo the other day, which was really the only reason why she agreed to it. Oliver was insistent. He wanted a photo. William had to be in it. He wanted his kids with Santa.

An elf came up and asked what they wanted, Oliver immediately opened his mouth and Felicity knew he was going to ask for a printout and she cringed deeply.

"We want the digital package." That had Felicity brow furrowing. He'd been talking about getting photos printed for the past week. So they could put it up along the row of holiday photos from the past. The baby photo of William on Santa's lap, the photo of them celebrating at the holiday party during their first engagement, the three of them wearing Santa hats (Felicity's blue) two years ago, and the photo of Felicity and Oliver's sushi socks Felicity's big belly somehow making it into frame thanks to the photographer (one William Clayton).

"Do I have to be in the photo?" William groaned. He was a teenager, Felicity understood where he was coming from.

"Yes," Oliver demanded. "If it'll make you feel better we can all get in the photo."

"No, no, no," Felicity said shaking her head. "Do not forget. I. Am. Jewish," she enunciated the words with precision. She'd truly come to love Christmas, but she was still a Jew and she banked on that to get out of certain traditions Oliver wanted her to participate in.

"Is it too late for me to convert?" William asked. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because mother's ghost would kill me. Not that I believe in ghosts, or don't believe in ghosts. That's not the point. You're…" Felicity waved to William. "A form of Christian because you obviously grew up celebrating Christian holidays." Will pushed down an amused smirk. "You," she pointed at Oliver. "Are a lot of different beliefs, but you definitely want our kids to celebrate Easter Bunny and Santa so that's a thing. We actually haven't discussed a bar mitzvah's for this one." Oliver's eyes widened. "Not that I want to get into that right now. I mean. That's a _long_ way off. And I don't really know how I feel about Hebrew school. My mom will want it though." She chewed her bottom lip. Oliver let out a visually seen breath of relief the moment Santa was free to them. He pushed William up. "Wait, your brother," Felicity called to the walking away teenager. William slumped his shoulders slightly but got his brother.

Tommy was happy as a pear in William's arms. Santa reached for him but William seemed to have been watching all the other kids in line and simply held Tommy himself. Oliver and her were shuffled onto the other side of the camera. Will talked with Santa a little flashing his eyes over to them every few seconds. Felicity waved at Tommy trying to get him to look toward the camera. Will half squatted next to Santa but looked really uncomfortable.

"Just sit on his knee," Oliver grumbled only so Felicity could hear him.

"He's a teen, why would he do that?" Felicity whispered.

"Because." Felicity was about to roll her eyes when he expanded with, "I did it with Thea." Felicity looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Ready?" the camera elf asked loudly. William put on a big fat grin. The elf took it and both Oliver and Felicity saw pure torment on their elder son's face. "Again?" the elf asked noticing their cringing faces and noticing how Tommy was still babbling to his brother and not noticing the old man next to him.

"Let me talk to him," Felicity sighed. She walked up to William. He moved to hand her Tommy and get away from Santa, but Felicity held her hands up. "Just sit on his knee," she said softly. Will's eyes about bugged out of his head.

"What? No!" he kept his voice low but it was full of pleading. "Why? Why wasn't that one good?"

"Look. Your Dad did this with your Aunt Thea. There's around a decade between them. When she was two or three, she made him sit on Santa's knee too. It's a quick photo. Sit on his knee, take the photo, then you get a candy cane." William leveled her with a glare. "You have some really nice presents this year. I can upgrade them _or_ …" William huffed.

"Fine." Felicity rushed back behind the camera. Tommy was slightly more aware of Santa now that William was on his knee, so he was cautiously looking at the long white beard. "Tommy," Felicity gushed in her singsong baby voice. "Daddy's gonna come give you a raspberry," she teased. Tommy looked at her as she continued saying funny things about Oliver in her voice that always got Tommy to laugh. The elf took the photo. They nodded their heads. Will dashed off Santa's lap his face turning a dark shade of red, and handed Tommy off.

"You better _teach_ me how to upgrade them too," William grumbled. Felicity cooed at Tommy.

"Your brother thinks he can handle my code," Felicity babbled to Tommy. Tommy reached for her hair and grinned nice and wide. William grumbled her name beggingly. "Your brother thinks sitting on Santa's knee holds the same weight as me giving him my hacking secrets," she sang.

"Just teach me how to upgrade, please," Will begged.

"You wear matching pajamas with your brother on Christmas Day with _no_ grumbling or groaning or moaning or any push back, _and_ we get a photo. And yes this is a fair wager. It's part of last year's sock photo deal." Will huffed. "You _know_ how I feel about that photo." Will tilted his head side to side.

"Okay, deal."

"What's a deal?" Oliver asked coming back from giving the elf their backup, non-work non-vigilante non-personal, email.

"It's part of a present," Will said. Oliver frowned.

"Hacking he's way to the best quality video games," Felicity added. Oliver huffed but let them do their thing.

"You're gonna want to play with me, right?" he asked Tommy softly.

"Ya!" Tommy declared raising a fist full of Felicity's hair. She carefully pried it out of his hands. Oliver grinned at him. He picked him up out of Felicity's arms as they started walking out of the mall.

"I'm gonna teach you all about how to build the perfect arrow one day." Felicity flicked her eyes to them, a warning there. "When you're much older," he quickly added. "And you'll like it."

"Dada, da, da, da, da," Tommy replied seriously. Oliver raised his brow.

"Yes, I will teach you how to use a bow with your arrows," Oliver replied. Tommy squealed in excitement at the conversation Oliver was having. Oliver cooed at him. William flashed a look at his father and brother. Oliver sobered quickly. "You wanna try to forge an arrow again?" Oliver asked softly. Will shrugged remembering how he'd burned his hand. "How about we start with target practice?" Will gave him a small but pleased smile.

"Soon William will be able to replace two thirds of the OTA," Felicity said. William frowned at her and Oliver sighed. "Original Team Arrow," she added. William still frowned.

"Not any time soon." Oliver glowered at her. Felicity turned to look ahead quickly.

"Can I see the photo when we get home?" Will tentatively asked a little hope in his voice.

"You can see both," Oliver replied. Felicity eyes widened then she broke out into laughter.

"What?" Will asked. "What's wrong?" Felicity pushed down her laughter and shook her head. Oliver smirked down at Tommy. William huffed but let it go. It was Christmas after all, well almost Christmas.


	14. Kit's First Christmas

**Kit's First Christmas**

Oliver rolled onto his side reaching for his wife. She breathed deeply making soft huffing noises with each breath. He slowly slid around her and wrapped her up in his arms. The clock read 6:30. Tommy would be up soon. Oliver peered over to their two and half month old in a little crib beside Felicity. One of Felicity's hands hanging on the edge of the crib. Oliver kissed her shoulder the moment he heard thumping coming from Tommy's room. Felicity continued to huff softly.

Oliver brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her temple. "Felicity," he whispered. Her huffing ceased but she was still in sleep's clutches. Oliver rubbed a hand down her arm and tangled their fingers over the crib. "Felicity, wake up, hon." He pressed kisses along her cheek and jaw. She wrinkled her nose as his stubble tickled her. Oliver chuckled softly then stopped and peered down at their baby girl. She was sleeping soundly. Felicity must have been up late feeding her.

There was a knock on their door along with the call of, "Daddy, Mommy, it's Christmas!"

"Tommy," Oliver responded. "Go wake up your brother. Be extra loud and extra happy." Felicity hummed a laugh at those words. Oliver flicked his eyes back to see her eyes half open and a sleepy smirk on her face.

"He's going to be so grumpy," she murmured stretching her free hand upward. Oliver leaned over her and pressed a good morning kiss against her lips. At the sound of William's loud groan and Tommy's chirpy giggles, she grinned against his lips. "Morning," her voice groggy with sleep. Oliver hummed happily and kissed down her neck. She tilted her chin up for him and sighed softly closing her eyes again.

"Dad, Felicity, you better get out here," William called as they heard feet running down the hall. Oliver rolled of his wife and scooted off the bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at Kit.

"Come on, hon," Oliver said throwing on the Green Arrow t-shirt that matched his green and navy plaid pajama pants he got the night before. Felicity let out a deep breath and sat up. She scooped Kit into her arms, Kit shifting slightly but not waking. She was still in that newborn coma phase. Felicity picked up a burp cloth and placed it over her blue snowflake pajamas that we're her Christmas Eve gift. Oliver opened the door and they saw a flash of a little blue yeti then another flash of a taller blue yeti. Felicity chuckled and looked down at her baby snuggled up in a little blue yeti onesie too.

Will had been much more enthusiastic about being a yeti than he had about matching red reindeer pajamas when Tommy was almost one. Though they knew next year they'd have to get reindeer onesies for the kids as Tommy was jealous of William's and Will's was getting small.

"Come here," Will begged running after the almost two year old, would be in two days. Tommy got caught at the end of the hall and William picked him up. Tommy screeched.

"Shhh," Felicity replied loudly. Oliver covered his mouth with a finger then pointed at Kit.

"Daddy, it's Christmas morning. Did Santa come?" Tommy asked no longer struggling in William's arms.

"You bet he did, Tommo." Oliver walked over to the stairs and the baby gate. He unlatched it and walked down the stairs. William carrying his brother down after and Felicity carrying the baby down after. Oliver stopped just before they came to where they could see into the living room where the tree and stockings were set up. He held a hand up to halt them. Felicity rocked Kit gently in her arms. Tommy gasped loudly before slapping a hand over his mouth with wide eyes.

"Did Santa come?" Will asked, mainly for his little brother. Oliver peeked around the corner and nodded seriously. Oliver felt the giddy energy roll off his sons. Will tried to push it down but he knew Will was looking forward to seeing his gifts even if he didn't believe anymore.

"Is he still here?" Tommy whispered. Oliver peeked around the corner again.

"Nope, let's go." Oliver quickly strode into the room and stood in the center. William put Tommy on the ground and let him run in before he followed. Will's eyes narrowed in on the corner of the sofa and saw a small red speaker and black headphones, he immediately walked over and tried the headphones on. Oliver guided Tommy away from the large stuffed bunny and toward the toddler's basketball hoop.

"It's a bazz-kit-ball hoop!" he exclaimed his hands going up. Felicity walked in to see Oliver hand Tommy the ball and Tommy toss it up into the hoop. Tommy giggled and asked to go again. Felicity sat on the opposite end of the sofa from Will, with the big bunny and ring stacker set up for Kit. She rocked back and forth and Oliver played with Tommy. Oliver saw Felicity's eyes droop as she leaned back into the sofa, saw William connecting his phone through the Bluetooth on his headphones, and knew it was time to start stockings before they went into their own worlds.

"Let's do stockings." Oliver handed everyone their stocking and was slightly surprised to feel a weight in his own. But he saw William and Felicity share a look and knew they'd played Santa for him.

Oliver sat with Tommy and helped him pull out things. Things like "First Words" "Colors" and "Numbers" flash cards, Play-Doh, bath toys, and candy. Felicity pulled out pacifier holders and chains, teething rings, board books, hair bows, and a little hat for Kit. William was shocked to find some of his favorite candies, along with Mad Libs, socks, stress relief putty, and a baseball pen. Oliver coughed at his gift. It was a box from a jewelers. He opened it to find a new watch, better than his last, and one he'd been eyeing while he was busy shopping with Will to find something for Felicity's last Hanukkah gift.

"Thank you," Oliver said strong with emotion. Felicity and William smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Santa!" Tommy shouted raising his chocolate Santa. Kit immediately woke up and started to cry. Felicity popped in a pacifier and Kit calmed in her arms.

"I'm going to say a really, really big thank you to Santa. I really love these headphones. Are they soundproof? Cause they seem like they are. Also, this speaker is it the waterproof one, I asked for? The one I can take in the shower?" Felicity and Oliver nodded. William clutched it to his chest and said, "Thank you, Santa." Oliver chuckled. Tommy begun handing Oliver pieces of candy he wasn't ready to eat yet.

"We can't eat only candy for breakfast," Oliver dramatically declared. "Let me go fix cinnamon rolls. I just have to pop them in. I'll be quick." He race to the kitchen and was in there for a few minutes while William started to pull out and play with the flash cards with Tommy. Oliver came back and kneeled into the sofa next to Felicity. He leaned in for a kiss she happy accepted. "You need to open your stocking, hon," he whispered. Felicity raised her brow. Oliver nodded. She pulled out microfiber cleaning cloths for her computers, "If you can read this, bring me coffee" socks, and wine stoppers.

"Thank you," Felicity whispered giving Oliver a kiss. Kit gurgled and reached up for Felicity's hand. Felicity gave it to her.

"You, my little girl, are everything I'd hope you'd be," Oliver whispered leaning down to kiss Kit's tummy. Kit gurgled happily. "Yeti and all, sunshine," he said kissing up to her cheeks. She cooed happily at her father. Oliver held his girls for a second, watching his boys play together. He felt at home. Thea and Roy would come by later in the day to exchange gifts.

He wished his mom could see him now. With a family all his own. A daughter, two sons, and a wife who he loved beyond words and who loved him just the same. He'd finally figured it out. He was still Green Arrow, but he let John take the hood during Hanukkah and every single one of his kid's birthdays. Felicity was still Overwatch but she did it with their children beside her, for she felt that was where they were safest.

He wished his dad could see him. See how he'd become a father, but see that he was doing everything in his power to do better than his dad. He hoped his dad would be proud. He knew his mom would be. She would love this. She'd love Kit, tolerate but secretly love Tommy's energy, try to find common ground with William and Felicity, but she would love them for him, because he loved them with everything in his being.

"They'd be proud," Felicity whispered. Oliver looked down at her in shock. She read his mind. Felicity leaned into him and kissed his cheek before nodding at him. "They'd be happy for you. Just as mine are happy for me." Oliver clenched his jaw and nodded back. The timer went off and he grabbed the cinnamon rolls. The boys dug in quickly without abandon.

"Will, Tommy, go get your Hanukkah gifts. Let's just spend time here." William nodded and they walked to the tree where they'd stashed all their new toys and books. William picked up the newest book of a series he was reading and helped Tommy pick out the plastic tool kit he could use to fix something. Tommy immediately chose to "fix" the crib for the baby doll he'd gotten when Felicity was pregnant. So he started to hammer and screw on the ends of crib.

"I'm gonna go feed Kit." Felicity yawned into her hand. Oliver frowned deeply.

"Feed her here." Felicity looked over at Will but he had his headset on and was reading intently. Oliver raised his brow. Felicity relented. Oliver wrapped an arm around her and watched Tommy play going back and forth between his hoop and his tools. Felicity rested her head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Oliver," she murmured. Oliver chuckled and kissed the top of her head.


	15. New Year New Life

_**Author's Note: I messed up my timelines and Roy is in this chapter even though in the show he doesn't show up yet. Nothing major happens with his character though, so I think it's all safe and okay.**_

 **New Year New Life**

William felt the slight burn as the champagne trickled down his throat. He grinned over his flute to Thea. She winked at him.

"How's it taste?" Oliver asked watching his son intently. William took another sip and grimaced slightly. Oliver chuckled.

"Good," William answered before he took another miniscule sip.

"Don't finish it all just yet, buddy," Oliver said wrapping an arm around Will's shoulders. "We're going to toast at midnight and you only get one glass." William nodded seriously and lowered his flute to his chest.

"Next year you get two," Thea added. Oliver sent a glare over to her. "Or maybe not," she corrected.

"A celebratory glass of champagne on New Year's is okay. But only one glass. We can talk more on your eighteenth birthday." William raised his brow.

"It's a Queen tradition to have fun, remember." Thea smirked. Oliver ignored her and walked them into the living room.

"How's it taste, Will?" Felicity asked from her perch on the couch next to Roy.

"Weird." William sat down on the other side of her. "It's cold but burns kind of." Felicity pushed down a smirk but nodded.

"That's the alcohol."

"Yeah," William murmured looking into the bubbles of his glass.

"You'll get used to it the more you drink it." William nodded.

"Which isn't going to be often," Oliver stated sharing an intense look with Felicity. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely. This is just a rare odd occasion. Once a year. If you want. No more than once a year. Definitely." Felicity took a gulp of her own champagne the moment Oliver handed it over.

"How many minutes until midnight?" William asked looking to the clock on the tv.

"Three," Roy answered quickly as if he was already looking.

"Why didn't we throw a party?" Will asked as they watched people celebrate on tv. Roy shrugged. Thea turned her head and downed some of her drink.

"We wanted to celebrate with family."

"Yeah but…" William trailed off. Oliver furrowed his brow.

"We usually have a big party but it's our first New Year with you." Felicity smiled softly. William's lips curled upward. He looked to his Dad to confirm. Oliver was looking sappily at his wife. Oliver sat down next to William. As the clock struck two minutes till midnight William watched Thea and Roy's hands and eyes meet.

"Switch with me, Dad," he said standing. Oliver frowned. "I don't want to be in the middle of your first kiss of the New Year." Oliver coughed on his laugh. Felicity blushed slightly but beamed up at William. She reached a hand out and pulled Oliver over to her. He slid over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders tugging her into his chest. William plopped down on the couch again and watched the countdown start at 60 seconds.

They all waited quietly until ten seconds, then they chanted the countdown. William felt laughter bubble up as Felicity and Thea raised their flutes and grinned as they yelled the numbers. Oliver was uncharacteristically chanting loudly with them and Roy clinked flutes with Thea.

Oliver turned to chant at William. "Five, four, three, two," William joined loudly. As the clock turned to the New Year they all cheered. Felicity curled into Oliver and turned her head upward to steal a quick kiss from him. Oliver followed her retreating lips and pressed a more sure kiss to them.

Roy and Thea jumped from their seats as the fireworks started on the tv and wrapped each other up in a deep kiss, pouring their wishes for the new year into the kiss. William's eyes flicked from each couple before he settled on the tv and watched people start to sing "Auld Lang Syne" along with the musicians.

Oliver stood brining Felicity with him. He nudged William with his elbow prompting Will to stand with them. Oliver raised his glass the others following.

"May this new year bring joy. Though we may go through hard times, let this year bring more good times that follow. And let us find happiness with those we love beside us," Oliver declared. They all cheered and clinked glasses before drinking from them. William felt his chest flutter with giddiness.

Oliver turned and wrapped William up in his arms. William gripped him tightly in return. "Thanks, Dad," William murmured into his chest. Oliver ran a hand down the back of Will's head.

"I love you," he whispered. William grinned and felt lighter at his words. Felicity shooed Oliver away after giving them a moment and wrapped her arms around William.

"Happy New Year, William," she greeted. William laughed.

"Happy New Year, Fliss," he replied. Felicity grinned at his nickname for her. She kissed his cheek before they turned to embrace Thea and Roy. William couldn't stop from grinning as they all exchanged greeting of the new year. It felt odd not having his mom there, but he was surrounded by family and it made him feel at peace and happy. This was going to be a good year.

 ** _Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review if you want, I'd love to hear what you have to say. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, or followed it pleases me_** ** _greatly! Happy New Year :)_**


	16. Take Out The Trash

**Take Out The Trash**

"Tommy!" Oliver shouted. He waited to hear the sound of feet thumping down the staircase but heard nothing. "Thomas!" That's when he heard the thumping of feet on the staircase before his son appeared in the kitchen. "I need you to take out the trash. It's full." Just as the words left Felicity entered to grab a glass of wine.

Tommy pulled the trash bag out of the can, tied it, and hauled it over his shoulder. "Mom, can you put in a new trash bag for me?" Tommy asked.

"For sure, my snizzle," Felicity answered off the cuff. The edges of Tommy's lips curled into a smirk, his dimple popping out, but he quickly turned and walked out the back door. Felicity got to work as Oliver prepared their dinner of fried fish.

"Snizzle?" Oliver asked sharing the same grin his son had just left with. Felicity looked up at him with a stunned face.

"What?" she gawked.

"You said, 'for sure, my snizzle' to Tommy," Oliver stated shaking his head with laughter. Felicity sighed and shook her head.

"And we wonder why he doesn't like me driving him places with his friends."

"That just because he's thirteen."

"And because I say stuff like snizzle." Oliver wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I think it's cute." Felicity laughed at him and patted his bicep.

"Of course you do," she murmured. Oliver abandoned the fish to kiss along her neck. She craned her neck to allow him more when they heard the back door slam shut.

"Oh, gross, stop," Tommy grumbled walking past them.

"Dinner's almost ready. Don't go back upstairs." Tommy huffed and walked to the living room.

"That's another reason why he doesn't want me driving him around," Felicity mumbled.

"He's _thirteen_."

"William didn't mind."

"You were more his friend than his mom when he was thirteen." Felicity tilted her head side to side as she pursed her lips.

"Cool step-mom is so much better than embarrassing mom." Oliver chuckled.

"You were never that cool, Felicity." She glared at him. "William liked you because you didn't lie to him and you helped with homework."

"Yeah and Tommy would rather do a hundred pushups than solve a math equation, which is such a waste. He has such a smart brain. He's a natural at math, always has been. But he doesn't care." Felicity sighed heavily and leaned against Oliver.

"Sorry," he murmured turning back to the fish. Felicity furrowed her brow. "My fault. I didn't get a D in math in high school because I didn't understand. I just didn't care. I would have rather been going on dates or partying. At least Tommy puts all his focus on training."

"He won't tell us why though. What's the point? He says he doesn't want to join the team when he's older. He says he doesn't want to go professional, or become a teacher, even though he's got a real talent at teaching Kit and Rose all his techniques. All the techniques he picks up by watching the pros." Felicity huffed.

"He's thirteen, hon. He doesn't have to know what he wants to do yet."

"I knew what I wanted to do at thirteen." Felicity frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I still wanted to be an astronaut."

"You could have made that happen."

"Not with my grades."

"At least he's a solid A B student." Felicity cradled her wine glass. "Maybe I should go ask what he wants to do."

"No. You're not doing that. We've brought it up too much already. It's like the time we brought up Olivia one too many times and then Will didn't tell us he had kissed her at the eighth grade dance until after they started to date in tenth grade."

"Fine," Felicity mumbled. "Only so we actually learn when he figures it out though. And that doesn't mean I'm not going to research the crap out of his chosen path when he does tell us." Oliver chuckled silently.


	17. Break in at the Bunker

**Break In At the Bunker**

Tommy groaned feeling his head throb not unlike the time when he fell off his skateboard with no helmet on. He lifted his head slowly and blinked. He groaned again when the furrow on his brow ached.

"Tommy?" a little squeak came out. Tommy blinked again his eyes adjusting to the dark. That's when he spotted her. Rose. Curled in a little ball in the corner of the room. Tommy frowned. It was the weapons training area in the bunker, an area where you weren't allowed until you turned ten, like Tommy turned a few months ago. He'd been working with the smallest bow and arrow set, nothing lethal and also nothing cool. He'd been working with the plastic and foam bastons since he was five, but that was on the training mat next to Felicity's computers, which was where Rose should have been, she'd just started showing interest in fact.

"Rose, what are you doing in here?" Tommy whined. Rose shivered and curled herself tighter. "Rose," Tommy's voice came out softer.

"Sh," came a harsh reply from the other corner. Tommy turned his head to see Kit tucked under Oliver's bow and arrow case.

"Kit," Tommy whispered harshly. She was supposed working the ceiling bag.

"Sh," Kit replied eyes trained on the door. Tommy flipped over and rose to his hands and knees. Then a gun went off, he froze. That wasn't supposed to happen outside the room they were in, not when he and his sisters were there. Tommy crawled quickly to Rose's side. Kit motioned for him to bring her under the bow and arrow case. Tommy stood up carrying his baby sister when he heard his mother scream bloody murder.

"We have to go," Tommy whispered taking a step to the door. Kit shook her head swiftly. Their mother's screaming got louder then they heard a body drop just outside the door. Tommy without a word, hand covering Rose's open mouth, dashed under the bow and arrow case with Kit. He shoved Rose into Kit's arms before reaching for a flechettes on the counter.

"Oliver!" they heard their mom shout just outside the door. Then there was silence before something hit the door hard. They heard a struggle, they just weren't sure what kind. Tommy grabbed a flechette for each hand and stood on even feet in front of his sisters. He knew how to use these. His dad had him throwing darts since he was three. He'd gotten much better in the seven years since then. Still not as good as his dad but almost as good as William.

Then another body hit the floor just as there was a loud roar from father away in the bunker. Then the handle on the door shook. Tommy swallowed the knot in his throat. It was just him. _Aim for the eyes, aim for the eyes, aim for the eyes_.

"Aim for the throat," Kit whispered. Tommy flinched.

"Eyes," Tommy corrected.

"No. That's if you have a way out. We _don't_. Aim for the throat." Tommy gripped his weapons harder. _Aim for the throat, aim for the throat, aim for the throat_.

The door swung open to reveal a masked man. Tommy didn't hesitate and threw one flechette at the man's throat. He almost fist pumped the air when the man hissed and held the wound closed. Tommy knew it would be futile to hit the other side so he aimed for the eye. It lodged in the man's cheek. Tommy placed a foot behind him and raised his fists. He was nowhere near the size of this man but he could distract him long enough for his sisters to leave.

"Kit," Tommy's voice was low. But she was already on her feet crouching behind him their little sister on her back. The man chuckled.

"You think you'll get them past me, kid? You're six." But his hand didn't move from his throat. Tommy really wanted to brag about his black belt, his years of boxing bigger opponents, or even the fact that he was way quicker than this stumbling brute, but he kept his mouth shut. He wanted to do dad proud.

Tommy took a step forward not waiting for the man to charge. He felt Kit stay where she was. The man reached to his back with his free hand. Tommy rushed forward to attack, but then the man was screaming in pain and two gun shots rolled off. He fell forward and Tommy scattered out of the way.

Their mother stood holding the gun the man was about to use in the doorway. Tommy swallowed. Her head was bleeding and her glasses were broken on her face. Her hair was a lump in her pony tail and there were rips in her dress. She looked to her side, pointing the gun with her.

"Check for a pulse, Thomas," she ordered her voice ruff and demanding. Tommy swallowed. "Pulse, now," Felicity ordered louder. Tommy kneeled down and checked for a pulse as his father had taught him. Tommy's finger roamed over the man's throat but he couldn't find anything.

"There's. There's nothing, Mom," Tommy stuttered in shock. Felicity narrowed her eyes.

"Stay in here. Grab that bow and arrow. Kit grab some darts. Rose…" her voice trailed off. Then she closed the door leaving the dead man with them.

"Why isn't he moving?" Rose whispered from her vantage point on Kit's back. Tommy shared a look with his closest sister in age. Her face was hard as a stone, staring at the body. They both knew. Rose would be told some point that year.

Told how the pulse worked with the heart and brain and life. How life could be taken easily and unfairly but you always move forward and you cherish those you loved and lost. Tommy had been told after Oliver had been shot in the shoulder and been brought to the med bay in the bunker for Digg to patch up. Tommy had heard all the shouting and wandered into the med bay at six. Digg told Felicity to, _"Check for a pulse!"_

Tommy watched confused as his mother checked his father's neck and sighed a breath of relief even with all the blood coming from where Tommy thought the heart was supposed to be. Tommy had watched in the corner of the doorway as his mother and uncle patched up his father, then he walked up and held onto Oliver's dangling uninjured hand. Felicity sucked in her breath. Diggle gave him a look full of pity. Felicity had stayed with Tommy and told him all about how the body worked. The next day he and Kit were given children's books on the cardiovascular system.

Five years later, and everyone in the Queen family was holding their breath for Rose to find out. No one wanted that. Because with that went away some innocence. Granted none of the kids had dealt with losing someone, not yet. But they started to get a glimpse of the danger their parents' life held.

"He's sleeping, Rosie," Tommy answered. Rose wrinkled her nose as if she smelled the lie. It was known that Tommy wasn't the best liar in the house. "Mommy knocked him out so he wouldn't hurt us."

"What happens when he wakes up?" Rose's voice quivered in fear.

"That won't happen," Tommy assured. "She knocked him out good. For a long time." Rose stared at the body. Kit dropped her to the ground. Rose's hand came to touch the man but Kit grabbed it and shook her head.

"Rose," Kit said softly. "Mommy saved us. You don't have to worry about him. Now, we want you to hide under the bow and arrow case." Rose furrowed her brow causing wrinkles to emerge.

"Why?" her voice wasn't holding the normal pushback, instead it quivered again.

"So your safe, bug," Tommy whispered rubbing his hand on her back gently pushing her toward the case. Rose's chin trembled but she did as she was told. Tommy grabbed his little bow, nocked an arrow, and kept close to the arrows near his bow. Kit grabbed her darts, stuffing a few down her pockets, undoubtedly ruining the fabric. There were more sounds of guns and people fighting but none of it came close to their door again.

…

Felicity stood ten feet in front of the door where her children were being kept. Machine gun in hand, how she got one she wasn't sure, but she was actually a little grateful for it as it took down the assailants a lot faster than a pistol. Only issue was she had killed her computers seven minutes ago at least she felt like it was seven minutes. She wasn't entirely sure, she didn't have a clock on her, but that felt like the right amount of time.

" _Overwatch,_ " came over her comms. She flinched and clicked her ear before she let the machine gun loose on the corner of the wall entrance where one of the assailants was firing from. She honestly felt like she should have gotten him by now. " _Felicity, was that you! Are you okay?"_

"They're here. At the bunker. I've locked the kids in the-." She let the gun loose again this time the body dropping with a thump to the ground.

" _On our way_ ," came the curt respond from Oliver or well really the Green Arrow.

" _Overwatch?_ " came Digg's worried response.

"We're fine. Come quick. There's an army. Do you have Canary with you?"

" _She's coming_ ," Oliver responded. Felicity took carful aim this time, switching the gun into manual, and steadying it. She waited patiently for the guy behind the other corner to peek his head around. She saw his hand move to grip the corner first and she let the shot go out clipping him in the head. He groaned and fell backward but she kept her gun up.

She stood there, her arms shaking, refusing to back down, keeping her kids safe, while her backup came. Curse the tech guru on the bad side for invading the bunker just as the team went into an unreachable point with the comms. Felicity stood there for ages, knowing in her bones, that her two middle kids were doing just the same as her. Holding their weapons ready to use, standing on solid feet, staring down where the enemy had come from. It was in their genes after all. She'd never regret that. Not if it kept them safe. She just hoped Rose would follow their direction and hide.

The Canary's cry brought tears to Felicity's eyes but she didn't let them drop. She blinked them away and settled with her footing again.

" _There's no one here!_ " came her frustrated husband's growl. Then she saw a glimpse of green leather and Oliver's face popped around the corner she was aiming at. She flinched but didn't shoot. He ran to her. She threw the gun down just before he slammed against her. She shivered in his arms for two seconds before she realized he was carrying her to the weapons room. He knew, without her having to say. Her legs took her weight again the moment he was outside the door.

"Tommy," Felicity called out. "Kit, don't throw anything," she said loudly wiggling the door handle. Oliver threw the door open to see Tommy's arrow nocked and pointed at his chest, Kit's hand back ready to throw a dart, and Rose's pink leggings popping in the corner under his bow and arrow case. Tommy and Kit relaxed. Oliver was about to step inside to embrace them when he noticed the brute on the ground. "He's dead," Felicity whispered.

Oliver grunted, grabbed hold of the man's ankles, and dragged him out of the room. Felicity took the chance to kneel in front of her kids opening her arms for them. Tommy and Kit looked back to Rose. She burst into Felicity's arms not seeing the blood dripping down Felicity's temple or the purple fingers on her neck. Tommy put his bow and arrow how before joining his littlest sister and his mom. Kit took her time taking and putting away her weapons before joining in too with ruined pockets.

Oliver stormed into the room and wrapped them into his arms even though as a group he couldn't connect his hands around them, not with Felicity against his chest. Diggle and Dinah cleaned up the mess Felicity had made in silence as they soaked in the liveliness of their children.

"Let's go home," Oliver's voice grumbled.

"Mom needs a doctor," Tommy declared eyeing Felicity's neck. Oliver's eyes dropped to her neck and his blood boiled.

"Tomorrow, Tommy. I'll go tomorrow. Daddy can stitch up my head for now." Felicity took one of Oliver's hands and led him to the med bay. "You can watch if you want," Felicity threw over her shoulder. Kit and Rose dashed across the hall after them, Tommy slow on their heels.

"I don't like this," Oliver growled cleaning the small cut. He let out a sigh of relief as the blood disappeared and the cut was smaller than he had believed. Felicity held Tommy's offered hand in one hand and the edge of the table in the other, Oliver between her legs. She was prepared to grip the life out of the table and just gently squeeze Tommy's hand as Oliver cleaned and stitched her up but he happy smiled at her. "Just butterfly bandages," he declared. Rose oohed. Kit's eyes fluttered into a roll.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked seriously. Oliver nodded and got out the bandages.

…

"I was stupid," Felicity whispered into the night. Rose was clutching her waist, her little head dug into her stomach, but Felicity knew she was out like a light. Kit was cuddled into Oliver's side, but she had been snoring for a while. Oliver however had been staring at Felicity for the past several hours. Tommy had come in twice to ask if she was okay.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked softly his stare becoming less angered.

"I panicked as soon as the alarms went off. I shoved the girls in with Tommy. But I knocked him out by opening the door. I'm such a bad mom." Felicity let a tear drain from the group in her eyes. Oliver's hand settled on her cheek.

"You saved them. That man, was you?" She nodded.

"I had gotten his partner with the gun I'd gotten from the room. I was stupid, I had them talking, gun hidden but then his partner went to that room and I panicked. I. I didn't want him discovering the kids. I was so scared. I. I shot him but his partner started toward the room too and I tried to hold him back but then he choked me and I." She sobbed and Oliver stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Shhh," he whispered gently. "You got back up, honey. You saved them."

"Not before Tom had to wound him." She shook with her crying. Oliver scooted closer to her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Baby, you have to let this go. You saved them. When I couldn't be there. You saved them." Felicity let a few more tears fall before she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "I love you, Felicity." He kissed her cheek before laying his head in front of her face again. She gave him a watery smile.

"Tommy's never given a wound before," she whispered with a shaky voice.

"He's broken Will's nose. I think he'll be okay." Felicity cringed deeply. "We knew what we were taking on, Felicity. We knew," he whispered. Felicity nodded pulling herself together again. "We'll take them out of school tomorrow. We'll take off work. We'll talk about it again. We'll tell them we love them and we want them safe, because that is all we have." Felicity nodded again.

"We could stop," she whispered. Oliver nodded this time.

"Is that what you want?" Felicity looked away from his eyes. They had this discussion, just three months ago when Oliver sprained his wrist during a fight. They'd come to the conclusion that they couldn't, not yet. Neither of them wanted to stop. They'd come so far and they still had so far to go.

"No." Oliver leaned their foreheads together.

"We'll keep them safe," he vowed. Felicity's eyes jumped between his. His hand came around to cup the back of her head. "I love you." Felicity gripped his forearm tightly. She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"I love you too." Oliver pressed a soft kiss to her nose. She felt a smile appeared on her lips. When she opened her eyes, Oliver's eyes were twinkling. His hand came around to cup her cheek. "We'll get these guys," Felicity vowed. Oliver nodded.

There was a knock on their door before it creeped open. Tommy tiptoed into the room and stood at the end of their bed.

"Climb in," Oliver urged. Tommy flicked his eyes to his mom who smiled and nodded. He tore the sheets and comforter off the end of the bed, momentarily making his family's feet cold, before he covered himself with blankets. "Love you, Tom," Oliver said into the night.

"Love you, Dad. Love you, Mom. Night, night."

"Night, night, sport."

"Night, baby," Felicity replied. Tommy grabbed hold of her foot and tugged it into his chest. "Nice full bed."

"If only our couch had Will," Oliver said wistfully.

"By the end of the week, I'm sure it will," Felicity replied just as wistfully.


	18. Interrupting Nap Says What

**Interrupting Nap Says What**

Felicity had been up for 34 hours having gone on just two hours of sleep after 48 hours of no sleep before those 34 hours. She'd woken around six yesterday to Rose's babbles, back when she was a little more rested and the light sounds of her youngest woke her. Then she had a full day of work at Smoak Industries which ended around six. That went straight to dinner with the kids and Oliver before they made their way to the bunker. Around ten they got word that a mob deal was going on and Oliver was determined to stop it, so was Felicity. The mod deal was tarnished as soon as Oliver came crashing through the window arrows blazing. Normally that'd be the end of it but there was evidence of drug trafficking, bastards.

They rounded up the extra members of the team they could, none of them pleased to be going out to track down a shipment of drugs in the early hours of the morning. Luckily, Raisa had come by to pick up the kids who happened to be passed out in the kid area of the bunker. Bless Raisa. Felicity tracked a few different cell phones then a few different cars while the team waited until they had a lead.

By the time they'd looped in the cops and the drugs were found, also all baddies were tied up and disarmed, it was an hour until the kids would normally wake. Felicity was too wound up to even think of sleeping so she down an espresso, or maybe three, and started laundry. Oliver pushed back his meetings until eleven, grabbed a bag of ice for his ribcage, and promptly made his way up to Tommy's room to sleep on the bottom bunk.

Felicity chugged a bottle of water and then showered, hearing Rose call her name just as she turned the water off. Rose wandered into the bathroom as Felicity brushed her hair. She gave her mother a toothy grin before asking to be lifted into the sink for makeup time.

Work, copious amounts of coffee, and a sluggish lunch meeting came and went then Felicity's assistant ordered her home after she fell asleep at her desk for the fifth time, only a jerk of the head which Felicity didn't really count as falling asleep at the desk because yes she's actually woken up on her desk with indents from her keyboard on her face and an hour long backspace session from all those stupid Gs.

Anyway, Charlie ordered her out of the office at like one. Meaning she'd get two hours of sleep, that was if Oliver had actually gone into work and took Rose to daycare, which he didn't, asshole. Oops, no he was a darling, just a darling idiot. No sleep made Felicity cranky, putting it nicely because honestly she wasn't in the mood to get in a fight with herself.

Oliver was actually on phone meetings when she opened the front door. Didn't stop Rose from screeching, "Mommy!" and barreling into Felicity's legs. Felicity kicked off her heels careful to avoid her child, before grabbing said child's hand and walking into the living room.

"What are you doing home?" Oliver asked looking her up and down.

"Charlie wouldn't let me," Felicity yawned big before closing her eyes for just a second then finishing with, "work."

"Go take a nap. I'll tell Will to keep it down until Tom and Kit come home." Felicity nodded mutely and made her way to the stairs. "Rose-bug," Oliver called. "Come play in here." Rose looked up to Felicity. That's when Felicity realized she was still holding her hand.

"Go," Felicity yawned letting go of her hand. Felicity took the steps carefully aware that her eyes slipped shut every third step.

Then she just slipped into bed under the covers they had yet to make from the other day. She was sort of aware of the house's noises. Then she wasn't aware of anything.

…

Something was on her cheek. It was warm and small. Felicity wrinkled her nose and tried to move away from the source. Then there was a giggle and what Felicity was pretty sure a hand, tried to move off her face but stuck for just long enough that she cringed deeply. She opened her eyes to see a hand hovering near her face.

"Momma!" the giggler exclaimed. Felicity turned her eyes to Rose's red cheeks.

"What time is it?" Felicity mumbled reaching up to rub her eyes rid of sleep. Rose furrowed her brow. Felicity sighed, right she's a toddler. Felicity peered over Rose and saw only an hour and fifteen minutes had gone by. Rose looked at Felicity with her dazzling blues. "Monster," Felicity teased as she wrapped an arm around Rose's small frame and tugged her close. Rose squealed with laughter.

"Momma, play with me," Rose demanded in her high pitched, energetic, bubbly voice. She turned over and then rose onto her knees. She bounced on the bed and grinned manically over to her mother. Felicity swallowed a groan.

"Rose, I was sleeping. Let mommy sleep a little more," her voice sounded very pleading. Rose frowned.

"But, Momma," Rose whined. Felicity rolled onto her back and pulled Rose down so she was tucked into her side.

"Sleep with me." Felicity closed her eyes. Rose wiggled in her grasp.

"Phone?" Felicity's arm flew out and grabbed her phone off the bedside table. She peeked open her eyes long enough to open the child friendly app that wouldn't close until Felicity typed in a password, that grew with complexity as her children grew older. Rose chirped with happiness at given the device.

Felicity sunk into a light dose never not being able to hear Rose's murmurs and movements.

…

A few hours of deep sleep later, Felicity woke up to lips and scruff on her forehead. She moaned sleepily and a smile lazily grew.

"It's time for dinner," Oliver softly said. Felicity squinted up at him with a raised brow. Oliver smiled brightly and pressed a second kiss on her cheek.

"Hmmmmmm, sssyou cooked?"

"Buttered chicken. Come on." He tilted his head toward the door. Felicity took a moment to stretch. He held a hand out and she grabbed it feeling much more normal.


	19. For Your Safety

**For Your Safety**

Tommy didn't know _why_ he was on a plane on the way to the east coast. That wasn't explained. Of course it wasn't. That was because the move was "for his safety." Honestly, Tommy thought it was a load of bull. But he couldn't exactly let that be his parting gift with his parents. So he'd agreed to move to with William, Kit, and Rose. Leaving his parents behind for an unknown amount of time. They promised they'd get in touch, or rather that they'd always be able to find them. Giving William, technically all of them, a Hōzen. The same Hōzen that Oliver had given Thea.

Oliver wasn't exactly around to tell the kids that they'd be going with William and not them. Felicity had been the one to tell them. Oliver had said his goodbye a week before. There had been lots of tears both times, and lots of anger when Felicity said goodbye.

…

 _"You're leaving us?" Tommy snapped. Felicity begged him with her eyes not to lash out, to keep a level head._

 _"I have no choice. We have to get this guy. And you four are in too much danger here," she replied. Felicity grabbed Tommy's hand. "I will come back for you. It's not forever." Tommy only stopped glaring when Rose threw herself into Felicity arms and started to cry._

 _"Don't, Mommy. Please," Rose begged. Felicity sucked in her breath and steeled herself._

 _"Mom," Kit plead. She grabbed Felicity's free hand. Felicity closed her eyes and focused on her breathing._

 _"We have no choice," William spoke up. The kids looked to him with shocked expressions. He hadn't said a word since they'd reached A.R.G.U.S. and Felicity pulled them into a room away from everyone. The side of his face was bruised badly and he had a busted lip from a fight he'd gotten into trying to protect the kids. Tommy had bruised knuckles and a black eye from the same fight._

 _Felicity opened her eyes and looked directly at William. She mouthed, "Thank you." He smiled sadly at her._

 _"The moment you get this guy, you contact us."_

 _"The second, I promise," Felicity replied._

 _"How will you know our number? You said we couldn't keep our phones?" Kit asked. Felicity pulled something out of her back pocket. The four of them looked at it with hesitation._

 _"I won't," she replied. "But, this. This is a symbol of reconnection. As long as you have this, I'll always be able to find you." She placed it in Will's hand._

…

It had been years since Will lived with them for more than ten days at a time. He was 27. He had a job and a life. But he said he'd look after them, partly because he had no choice either. Their parents were sending him away for his safety too.

Tommy huffed, paused his movie, and pulled his earbuds out. He looked over at William who was watching a movie. "Will," Tommy grumbled flicking William's hand.

"What?" William asked holding his hand in the other hand. Tommy smirked. "What?" Will repeated pulling his own earbuds out.

"Can we call them when we land?"

"No, Tommy. I don't have their new numbers and I'm not even sure if they have contact information that we can reach anymore," Will answered. Tommy sighed.

"But don't you have that game online that you message Mom with?" William shook his head.

"I checked before the flight left. She deleted her account." Tommy felt his chest shake.

"So they're just leaving us all alone?" Tommy said. William grabbed his hand.

"No. You have me," Will replied. Tommy scoffed. "Tommy." William squeezed his hand and caught his eye. "I know how you feel right now. I know. But, trust me. I know what it feels like to be left all alone and you think you have no one, but you don't. You have me."

"Why would they do this? Why couldn't Mom come with us?"

"Because she's fighting alongside Dad."

"She's just Overwatch."

"Just Overwatch? Tommy, do you even know how much she does?" Will asked. Tommy eyed him. "Tommy, she gets all the information. She tells them where people are and where to go. Sure it seems like Dad can do his job without her, but he can't. Not the right way. He needs her. He's gone out without her before and it never goes as planned."

"It never goes as planned period."

"Yes, but it goes even worse without Overwatch. And she does so much more than just be eyes and ears for Dad. She actually fights bad guys with her hacking and her knowledge of technology. Like remember your Grandpa Noah? Remember how she broke down his firewall and got into his system to stop him from destroying the city?"

"What? I didn't know that."

"Well she did. And she's done that with a lot of villains."

"Oh." Tommy looked down.

"She's a badass, dude." William smirked. Tommy pulled his hand away and started his movie. William's eyes continued to flick over to his little brother throughout the flight, but Tommy immersed himself in movies.

…

Their apartment was small. That's what the kids decided. William said it was about the size of his apartment, but that just reassured their thought that it was small. Will and Tommy were sharing a room and Kit and Rose were sharing a room. There was one bathroom.

"Why couldn't we have a house?" Rose asked.

"Because it's supposed to look like I can afford this place," William answered.

"But you're like a billionaire."

"No. Just," William sputtered.

"You invent tech, like Mom. You have your own company," Rose added.

"We all know you're rich, Will," Kit said. William huffed.

"Look. We have to be under the radar. And a big brother looking after his three little siblings in a house doesn't look right. We have to keep it simple."

"Right," Tommy interjected. "K.I.S.S." His siblings brows raised in question. "Keep it simple, stupid. What you've never heard that?" William coughed on a chuckle.

"That sounds like something Dad would say during," he looked to Rose and paused. "Adult conversations." Tommy winked at him. William shook his head.

"Mom does not talk like that during 'adult conversations,'" Kit said. Tommy's eyes widened.

"Why would you need an adult conversation?" he exclaimed. Kit raised her brow and looked to the side awkwardly. "You're thirteen," Tommy insisted.

"Periods, idiot," Rose stated rolling her eyes. Tommy's mouth formed an O. Kit shook her head at him as if she was disappointed, she probably was.

"Wait, you're only fifteen. Why do you need an adult conversation?" William mumbled.

"Jessie Borelli," Kit answered.

"Shut up, Kit," Tommy snapped.

"Who's Jessie?" William asked.

"She's his girlfriend," Rose teased. Tommy's face turned red and the tendons in his jaw visibly tightened.

"Not anymore," Tommy grumbled. The girls looked to their feet and William felt his heart go out to his little brother who probably had to break up with his girlfriend because of this messed up situation. "Look. I don't care that we have to share rooms as long as I'm not with Kit."

"You're not. Boys and girls. We're over here." William motioned to their room and Tommy immediately went in and dropped his bag on the ground before opening it and starting to deposit his clothes in the dresser.

"I call the bed!" he shouted.

"We're getting a twin to go in the corner, and I don't care, so go for it," William called back.

"Yes!"

"Wait there's only one bed?" Kit seemed horrified. "But… Rose kicks in her sleep."

"What?" Rose asked.

"No. Your room has two beds. Both twins."

"Why does Tommy get the queen?" Kit whined.

"Full."

"Fine, whatever, full. Why does he get it?" Kit asked.

"Because your room has the fire escape. In an emergency, I want you two to get out that way. Tommy and I will be fine. But I also want you to lock your windows every night. In fact, only open them in emergencies." Kit nodded seriously. Rose and her went into their room to start unpacking.

William walked around the small living room and kitchen before settling on the couch. Thank the heavens, this place came furnished. Though he questioned whether the couch he was sitting on was actually clean. The kids started a new school tomorrow, and he had to look for office space. But for now he could probably take a nap on the couch while the kids unpacked. And that's exactly what he did.


	20. William's 16th Birthday

**William's 16th Birthday**

Oliver jerked in bed and clicked his alarm off. Felicity grumbled next to him. Oliver practically jumped out of bed and raced to get dressed for the day. By the time he started to tie his tie, Felicity was just getting out of bed. She brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face. Oliver walked into the bathroom barefooted and grinned over at her. She blinked at him for a few minutes.

"Will's sixteen today." Felicity nodded at the information before her eyes widened.

"The car!" she shouted. Oliver chuckled.

"Yes, he's getting the car that we picked out for him for his sixteenth." Oliver grinned; his eyes twinkled.

"You think he'll like it? Wait no. I know he will. It's the Porsche 911 Carrera." Felicity laughed. "The car he's been talking about since he was fourteen and you got your Panamera. Which while fun wasn't really all that smart considering we had Kit soon after and that bumped us up to three kids. You're _really_ lucky Smoak Tech shot off after she was born so we could actually afford the SUV. But then again the memories in your Porsche." Oliver grabbed Felicity's elbows and she stopped her babble. Her eyes focused on his.

"He's going to love it. Let's go wake him up." Oliver started to pull away but Felicity grabbed his hands.

"I need to get dressed." Oliver stared at her for a second before a slight frown appeared. Felicity pulled him to her and kissed him before skipping off into the closet saying, "Go get Tommy and Kit."

Oliver huffed before going down the hall to the nursery. He picked up Kit just as Tommy started to shout from his room. Oliver clambered down the stairs, unlocking the baby gates on the way. "Tommy, Tommy, shh," Oliver softly called knowing William was still sleeping on the same floor. Tommy immediately calmed at the sight of his father.

"Daddy," he replied in a completely calmed voice almost professional. Oliver peaked into Tommy's room and saw Tommy standing near his bookshelf looking at the pictures of his favorite book.

"Don't wake him yet!" Felicity shouted running down the stairs and jerking to a stop before opening the baby gate.

"I'm awake," Tommy called. Felicity adjusted her glasses before sweeping a strand of hair behind her ear. Oliver grinned over at her.

"Let's go wake him up." Oliver swiftly turned on his heel and walked down the hall. He knocked on the door three times before opening it. William grumbled something into his pillow. "Buddy," Oliver called.

"Happy birthday," Felicity sang.

"Let me sleep. It'll be one of my birthday gifts," he mumbled.

"No. This year you just get one gift," Oliver replied reaching a hand out and prodding Will's shoulder.

"What?" William blinked up at them. Felicity chewed her bottom lip. He had asked for a few books, some video games, and new basketball shoes.

"Come on. Get up or I'll turn Tommy on you." William grunted in response. "Tommy," Oliver called.

"Will!" Tommy shouted running into the room and trying to climb onto the bed. William sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, okay, give it to me." He motioned for the gift to be placed on his lap. Oliver turned to Felicity with a smile. She stared at him for a second before jumping and running out of the room to grab it. She came back with a major grin on and handed him a medium sized box. William unwrapped it. "Ooh, basketball shoes." He smirked up at them.

"Shoes?" Tommy exclaimed.

"You wanna try them on, Tommy? Felicity, record this." William pulled one of the shoes out of the box and grabbed Tommy's corresponding foot. But as he moved the shoe around something rattled and he paused. Oliver laughed at his silence; Felicity joined in when William still didn't come out of his shock. "Is that?" William murmured turning the shoe around and pulling out the object. Then he really froze, stock still as he stared at the mini Porsche car.

There were several seconds of pure silence before Tommy asked if he could play with the toy. "It's not a toy," Oliver said. He placed a hand on William's shoulder. "Will, it's a key. To your new car."

"You're kidding right?" William murmured looking up at Oliver with a face full of pure hope. Oliver grinned and shook his head. William turned to look at Felicity who had her hands clasped in front of her face, fingers pressed to her lips. She nodded.

"It's true."

"No way," William murmured shaking his head. He looked down at the key. "No way!" his voice boomed. Then he started to laugh and tears leaked out of his eyes. It didn't take long for his laughter to subside and his tears start to grow.

"William," Oliver sighed. He wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders. William opened his mouth but only a cry came out. Felicity stepped closer and placed a hesitant hand on his back.

"Will," she pled. William took a moment longer in Oliver's arms before sucking in his breath and wiping his eyes.

"I need to see it. Can I see it?" William eyed them both with those same hopeful eyes. Oliver chuckled again.

"You can even drive it, hopefully to school."

"Seriously?" William backed away. Felicity nodded while Oliver raised his brow in shock. "Seriously!" William leaped out of bed completely jostling Tommy. William caught him before he could tumble far though. "Tommy, let's go see my car." William swung Tommy off his bed and onto the ground. Felicity led the way. "When did you get the car here? I didn't see it last night. Did you drive it here after I went to bed? No I would have-." Oliver placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's in the garage. You were dropped off by a friend last night, so you didn't see it," Oliver said.

"We moved it from Smoak Tech's parking garage yesterday afternoon. We've only had it two days." Felicity opened the garage door. William gasped loudly.

"Oh my god," William whispered. Tears popped out of his eyes again. He took the steps down and placed a hand on the hood.

"Is silver okay? We wanted you to be seen in the dark. And white's too easily dirtied," Felicity said.

"This is perfect!" William shouted. He clicked the button to unlock the car and opened the driver's door. He deftly sat down in the seat and smoothed his hands over the steering wheel. "I can really drive this to school?"

"Yes, buddy," Oliver laughed.

"You like it?" Felicity asked William.

"Like it?" William seemed offended at the idea. "I love it, Felicity!" William closed the car door and then turned the engine on before revving the car. Felicity grinned up at her husband.

"That's loud," Tommy shouted over the sound. Felicity made the motion to kill the engine by moving her finger across her neck. William only noticed once Oliver waved a hand and Felicity repeated the gesture. He immediately nodded and complied, especially once he saw Kit's crying face. He quickly turned the car off and got out.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm going to take her inside. You want breakfast?" Oliver moved back up the stairs and into the house.

"Now, even though you get to drive it to school, know that I will not be helping you with any tickets. And you will pay them with your own money. Also, your car privileges would be taken away." William nodded seriously. "Your dad is going to put the fear of god into you, so just be warned, but you really need to take it seriously. We really want you to have this car, but we will not hesitate in taking it away." William shocked her by wrapping her up in his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome." She led them back into the house. "You still have to try on your basketball shoes."

"So I actually get two gifts?" Felicity furrowed her brow. "The basketball shoes and the car," Will supplied.

"Ha! I guess." Felicity winked back at him.


	21. The New Place

**The New Place**

It was weird that people didn't know what a Queen was. Well they knew what a queen was just not what the meaning of Kit's last name meant. They didn't know the weight it carried or the power. She didn't think there was a weight or power then they moved, across the country. William had discussed changing their names but ultimately decided not to after Rose cried for three hours.

It was also weird to not have any vigilantes in the city. Growing up with parents as vigilantes really made you want justice, expect justice to happen. But Kit learned after the move that justice didn't always happen.

Sure no one attacked them, well no villain attacked them. Bullies teased Kit at school. Teased her about her frizzy curls, which wouldn't have been an issue if TSA would have let her carry her special hair formula on the plane but they hadn't. And Will hadn't been successful in finding it in stores. Which wasn't surprising because Felicity procured it every few months for the both of them and according to Tommy it seemed expensive.

Besides people tugging on her curls she'd gotten detention twice for defending herself from boys who harassed her. Both times William had come to the school and told the principal and vice principal off for letting their students harass his sister. After the first time he made sure to find a boxing gym for the kids to practice at. It had taken a week of diligent searching but he finally found one a town over that would allow kids. Tommy had immediately asked to be put in the ring with another kid who was probably two or three years older than him.

Will was hesitant but Tommy was persistent in asking. That was how Tommy ended up in the emergency room because the trainer was worried he had fractured his cheekbone. He hadn't, but it was a worthy worry.

Kit sighed deeply and looked up at her math teacher. This one wasn't as good as the one in Star City. She made things complicated and the class really didn't understand. Kit was really glad Will didn't make her take a math placement test because she knew she would have been put in a high school class. But she wasn't, she was in regular seventh grade math. She'd done this course last year so she was speeding through, but the other kids were having issues. She'd gone so far as to tutor some of them. Kit wasn't that much of a people person, but she did reconcile that people needed help and she was the only one that could help them.

"Kit," someone whispered behind her. She turned around with a glare expecting someone to pull her ponytail if she didn't turn around. Instead a boy waved at her. She felt heat rise in her cheeks and turned back around. Why would a boy wave at her? Then she looked down at her notebook and saw a note placed on it. _Kit_ written on it in chicken scratch. She sighed.

"Does nobody know my number?" she mumbled under her breath as she opened the note.

 _What's ur number?_

Kit rolled her eyes. Who was asking? She looked around the room and spotted a girl in the front corner looking her way discreetly. The girl tilted her head to the side. Kit wrote her new number down on the paper and tossed it to the boy beside her. It got three people down before the teacher called it out.

"Passing notes? This is old school. My day old school. Now. I won't read it out loud, if whoever wrote it steps forward." Kit waited not really all that nervous. It was just her number. She could get a new one, right? Okay so maybe she was a little nervous.

No one stepped forward.

"Okay. I'll just read it out loud then." She opened the letter. "What's your number? Using text speak. And someone's number. Why don't I just call this number and we'll see who the culprits are." She walked to her desk and pulled out her phone. Kit's heart sped up. What would happen? Would she get a warning or detention again. What happens when you get to your third detention? She'd only ever had one before in Star City.

"Mrs. Lee, I don't think you're allowed to contact students via the phone directly," the boy who waved at her said. "In our rule book it says we're not allowed to contact teachers directly via phone messaging but only school email accounts." Mrs. Lee paused and put her phone away.

"You are right. However, I want you all to know texting or passing notes in class is forbidden." Everyone nodded their heads and she went back to teaching.

Once the bell rang, Kit made a move to thank the boy who saved her but he just shrugged and dipped past her. She sighed and kind of forgot about the girl when a hand landed on her elbow in the hallway just outside the class. Kit jerked to grab the hand and bend it backward hard.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the girl screeched. Kit immediately released her hand.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were a… creep."

"Yeah. Well I'm not. But I've seen how you've handled the guys who slapped your ass. No one messes with you now." Kit nodded. She was about to make an offhand remark about her dad but she stopped herself, she didn't need to know that. "Can you maybe teach me some of your moves?"

"Oh." Kit stared wide eyed at the girl.

"I'm Kelly. Kelly Waters." She held her hand out. Kit stared down at it. Since when did people their age shake hands? Kit took the offered hand and shook it firmly like her parents had taught her. "Here's my phone, put your number in it. We only have like four more minutes before next period." She handed over a bright pink sparkly case. _Like Grandma_ , Kit thought fondly remembering Felicity's mother's phone case. She typed in her new phone number under the name Kit Queen. "You're last name is Queen? Like that Green Arrow guy? From like California?" Kit sucked in her breath. Kelly didn't seem to notice.

"No. Queen like the band or you know the queen of Britain. Not at all related to that Green what guy? Green Falcon?" Kit lied. Kelly narrowed her eyes.

"You haven't heard about the Green Arrow? He's a hero from Star City. You know California. He's like Batwoman in Gotham and the Flash in Central City." Kit felt her heart speed up. "Superheroes, heroes in general. You'd think with all your badass skills you'd know about heroes. Geez, Kit. Watch the news some time."

"Right. My parents don't really let me."

"I thought you lived with your brother." Kelly tilted her head.

"I do. Just um. I used to live with my parents and they wouldn't let me watch the news. Said it was bad…" Kit felt extremely lame at that. But she was sure some kids weren't allowed to watch the news, right?

"Well you can come over to my place and watch the news. I'll even show you YouTube footage of some of the heroes in action. The Flash is really only like a blur, but it's still cool."

Luckily the warning bell broke Kelly's stream of thought and they both dashed in opposite directions. However, once Kit was out of gym she had three different texts from Kelly.

 ** _never met a Queen b4. cool - kw_**

 ** _can we hang out after school? teach me some ninja skills? - kw_**

 ** _do u think ur distantly related to him or like no not a chance? - kw_**

Kit's response was simple.

 ** _Can't hang today. Might tomorrow - kit_**

She didn't actually want to be near this girl with a ten foot poll, but she was the first person who Kit didn't tutor that was nice to her. She'd have to talk it over with William.

…

William was late picking her up from school. Meaning he was late picking Tommy up from school, which resulted in a pissed off Tommy, which was never good. Kit got in the car and could cut the tension with a knife. Tommy hated his new school, well hate wasn't the right word. He loathed it. It didn't help that he was a freshman coming in at the end of the year.

The school change had bumped him up to all As even though he'd been making solid Cs for the past few months due to trying to get and then having a girlfriend. Mom had been royally pissed when she found out. Went on a two hour rant about grades and colleges and life and how he couldn't end up like Dad in high school because that wouldn't be tolerated by her or Oliver. Tommy would usually take all the blame and make it into a bigger issue, but they hadn't had time for that.

Turned out that Felicity blew up because she was under pressure as Overwatch. And then Oliver went dark, as in they didn't see him for a while. Then a week later, they were sent across the country.

Kit thought the grade bump was nice. She went from having a B- in history to having an A. But Tommy had been teased. Somehow someone got wind of his grade point average and word spread that the new kid was a genius. Tommy _hated_ that word. It didn't help that in the new schools they were going to put extra pressure on the kids to have stellar grades even though their curriculum was subpar at best. Meaning everyone at his new school was asking for answers to tests, help on homework, money to cheat, anything to get a bump on their grades.

"Why aren't we going to get pizza?" Tommy growled.

"I thought you wanted subs. You said you wanted subs," William replied. Tommy glared out the windshield.

"Whatever," he grumbled. William looked over to him a few times before turning the car around. "What are you doing now?" Tommy groaned.

"We're going to get pizza," William replied. Tommy rolled his eyes. Kit crossed her arms over her chest.

They got pizza.

"Is now the right time to tell you someone almost made me at school?"

"Made you what?" Tommy asked in a much better mode.

"They almost found out I was related to Dad."

"I thought this town didn't know anything about the Green Arrow." Tommy frowned.

"Well this girl did. She freaked out the second I said my last name was Queen." William looked pale.

"Don't talk to her again," William advised.

"I have to. She asked me to help her defend herself. I said I could hang out at her place tomorrow."

"No." William shook his head. Kit widened her eyes, pleading with him, asking him what she was supposed to do. "Have her come to our place. Controlled environment." Kit nodded and pulled out her phone. "You have her number?"

"She texted me. I gave her mine."

"You can't do that. We don't know who is involved with the guy Dad's fighting. We can't risk that."

"Sorry. You never said that before."

"Just. Don't do it again. Tommy, have you given your number out?" Tommy gave William a look that said, 'You think I'm a dumbass?'

…

Kelly picked up punching Kit's hand well. And she liked learning how to do the move Kit pulled on her the other day. Kit told her a few things about what to do if your hair is pulled, like taking the pinkie and bending it backward as far as you can, but making sure to hold the wrist of your opponent tight so you don't rip your hair out.

"Where'd you learn all this?"

"I take self-defense classes. My dad thought it was a smart idea." Kelly opened her mouth. "And my brother continued to send me," Kit finished. Kelly closed her mouth. Then her phone rang. _Thank Google_ , Kit thought. Kelly had been at their apartment for nearly two hours and Kit was getting tired of showing defense moves.

"Oh that's my mom. She's here."

"I'll walk you out," Kit offered. Kelly let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks." Kelly grabbed her bag and water bottle and followed Kit to the front door.

"Tommy, I'm taking Kelly downstairs. Her mom's here to pick her up."

"I'm coming!" Tommy shouted. And sure enough he ran down the hall in gym shorts and a loose t-shirt. He slipped on his shoes before grabbing the keys out of the bowl on the kitchen table. Kelly watched him with rapt attention. Kit wanted to barf when she noticed a blush creep up Kelly's neck and onto her cheeks. Luckily Tommy didn't notice, not that he'd care. He had shut down the whole car ride home whenever Kelly tried to strike up a conversation.

They were silent on the stairs down to the first floor. Tommy insisted on the stairs. Kit didn't know if it was to get exercise or because he knew people didn't like to talk on the stairs. But they made it to the entrance in silence.

"There's her car. Bye, Kit. See you at school?" Kelly asked.

Kit nodded and replied with a simple, "Bye."

"Bye, Tommy," Kelly said a little bit shy as she looked up at him.

"Bye," Tommy said pushing his lower lip up in that half smile people did to strangers. Kelly nodded to herself, or at least it seemed it was to herself, then walked out of the building and into the car. They watched the car drive off then Tommy jogged to the elevator.

"So it was just so you didn't have to talk to her."

"What she was annoying. Nothing like your friends back home." Kit smiled at that mention, then felt sadness tug at her chest. This place was weird, to say the least.


	22. Nail Salon Time

**Nail Salon Time**

Felicity wrestled Kit to the ground as she tried to change her diaper. Kit grunted and tried with all her might to get out of Felicity's grip, but Felicity had been training with vigilantes for the past decade so her strength beat the toddler's. Tommy ran back into the room and shouted something about an evil pirate stealing his booty, then he laughed for a good two minutes about the word booty, because William had told him the other day that booty could also mean someone's butt.

Then the doorbell rang. Felicity huffed and finished attaching Kit's diaper before releasing her hold on her. Kit raced toward the door, unlocking the baby gates herself, cause she could do that now. Tommy was right behind her. Felicity was on their heels. The doorbell rang again the moment she stepped down on the first floor.

"Coming!" she shouted. Then she opened the door and gasped, "Sara."

"Felicity." Sara smiled happily at her.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity blinked blankly at her. Sara wrapped her arms around her and Felicity gripped her hard.

"I heard William and Ollie were up the coast looking at colleges for the weekend." Sara pulled back so they could see each other. She smirked. "Figured I'd offer my babysitting specialties." Felicity's jaw dropped. Sara laughed and closed the door Felicity had left open. "Where are my niece and nephew?"

"Auntie Thea?" Tommy asked around the corner. He ran out and paused before grinning widely and jumping up and down excitedly. "Aunt Sara!" he shouted before barreling into her. Sara bent down quick enough to catch him in her arms.

"Tommy Queen!" Sara exclaimed as she picked him up and twirled him around. Kit stood near Felicity eyeing Sara questioningly. Sara put Tommy back on the ground and looked him up and down. "Have you grown three feet since I've last seen you? What you must be like six feet by now." Sara ruffled Tommy's ashy locks. Tommy giggled.

"No," he said reaching for her hand. "Mommy, her nails aren't painted." Tommy eyed Felicity with a serious look. Felicity eyed them and sure enough they were blank. She opened her mouth but Sara beat her to it.

"Well we have to fix that. I'm taking mini-me out to get our nails done, because," she drawled out the last word grabbing one of Tommy's hands. "His nails aren't done either."

"Only girls get their nails painted," Tommy scoffed.

"Not true," Sara defended. "That's like saying only boys can wear pants." Tommy laughed.

"Everyone wears pants, Aunt Sara."

"Not always. There was a time when women weren't allowed to wear pants." Tommy frowned and furrowed his brow. "Come on, I'll tell you all about it and how I saved someone's butt while I lived through it." She placed a hand on the back of his head. "Go get your shoes on, Tommy." Tommy dashed away and Felicity's mouth was still open.

"How?" Felicity whispered. Sara smiled at her.

"Ollie messaged me. And he might have said it was an emergency because you had two toddlers on your hands and no help. I'll take Tommy out and you can put Kit down for a nap. Then tomorrow I'll take Kit out for a few hours." Sara bent down and waved at Kit. Kit waved back. "I saw a few signs for a kids movie. I was going to take Tommy to it but doing our nails works."

"You're going to get that kid to sit still long enough to do his nails?"

"We'll go out to lunch, get our nails and toes done. My mom did this with me and Laurel when we were around his age. We laughed the whole time and watched what the specialists did. I'll let him pick out our colors." Her eyes twinkled.

"Ready," Tommy announced coming to stand beside them.

"Do you need me to tie your shoes?" Felicity asked.

"No. I got the Velcro ones." Felicity nodded. Sara took his hand and they bid farewell to Felicity and Kit.

…

Tommy's giggles could be heard throughout the nail salon and probably just outside it too. Sara smirked down at him. He squirmed in his chair as the stylist held his foot carefully.

"Tommy," Sara said softly. He looked up at her and stopped squirming for a minute. "Be still. You won't get your firetruck red toes if you don't stay still."

"But it tickles," Tommy defended.

"I know. Breath with me. In. And out." Sara made a show of breathing deeply.

"Will this make me a captain like you?"

"Yes. If you learn to control yourself, you'll maybe one day become a captain."

"But not like Captain Hook right? Cause he's a bad guy. But the crocodile eats him up. So is the crocodile the bad guy? No. That's Hook. He's the bad guy. You beat up bad guys, right?"

"Yes, I do." Sara looked to the women painting their toes. Tommy started to squirm again. "Tommy, what do you do at school?"

"I don't go to big kid school yet. I'm still in Pre-K. We do arts and crafts but I'm not very good."

"I wasn't either. Do you have recess?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you do? I used to play on the monkey bars and jump off the swings."

"We don't have swings. I like to play tag. I'm the fastest. I'm almost never It. Sometimes I let kids tag me cause they can't get nobody and that's sad."

"Do you play freeze tag?"

"Yeah! I save lots of people in that game. Like you and Daddy."

"I always liked that game better. Do you ever break the rules and unfreeze even though you're supposed to freeze?" Sara leaned in like she was sharing a secret. Tommy mirrored her. He shook his head. "Can I tell you a secret?" Tommy nodded eyes wide with wonder and excitement. "I used to." Sara pulled back and raised her brow at Tommy's gasp.

…

Tommy didn't laugh as much as they got their fingernails done. But he was excited about having black nails.

"Like Mommy!" he'd said. The stylists got confused looks on their faces as they watched Sara pick out a dark purple. Sara didn't feel the need to explain their situation though, she just asked if Tommy wanted to add anything special onto his nails. "Like what?" Sara then explained that he could have little stickers put on his nails. Tommy picked out mustaches, dollar bills, pizzas, a winking face with the tongue out, burgers, and donuts.

By the time they'd had lunch at Big Belly Burger and made the drive back to the house where Sara told him of her adventures making sure to keep it G-rated, Felicity and Kit had both taken long overdue naps.

"Mommy, look." Tommy waved his hand in front of Felicity. She caught it and oohed over the stickers. "My toes are firetruck red." He beamed up at her.

"Wow. Want to show me?" Tommy plopped down on the floor of the entrance and started to take his shoes and socks off. "Want to come in for a coffee?" Felicity asked Sara.

"Yeah. Want me to stay around for dinner?"

"I was just going to eat chicken nuggets and carrots with the kids." Felicity looked down at Tommy. Sara placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll order Chinese food for dinner. Have a glass of red wine. Feed the kids some dumplings. Have them drink lots of milk. Then we'll each take a kid and read them to sleep." Felicity nodded looking a little distracted. "You okay?" Sara softly asked.

"Yeah. It's just been a hectic week. My board is hounding me and Kit slept with me last night. She's not a heavy sleeper and moves around a lot." Sara nodded. Felicity led Sara into the kitchen after Tommy showed them his toes, with a puffed out chest of pride. Sara and Felicity sat at the bar and slowly drank their coffee. Sara let Felicity do all the talking, just asking a few questions here and there.

"Sounds like I need to talk to Ollie," Sara murmured after Felicity finished.

"No. It's fine, Sara. We're just working through some things. I think we're both tired of the kids not listening to us and we're both worried about where Will wants to go to college."

"Yeah but that's two years away."

"More like a year and a half. He's in his junior year. He knows he wants to study computer science, which I'm pleased about but we all know the best school for him is on the east coast and we don't want him that far away. We don't even know if he'd get in. I mean. He's a genius so he'd probably get in, but still. It's MIT."

"He really wants to go to your alma mater?"

"He's talked about it. He wants to visit. We just want him happy, just preferably on the west coast with us."

"You can't control where he goes."

"Yeah," Felicity sighed.

"With your money he's just a quick private jet flight away." Felicity huffed out her laughter. "Have you and Ollie talked about you guys lately?" Felicity shrugged. "Talk to him about it. He seemed really worried about you when we talked." Felicity nodded.

Chinese food was a hit with the kids. They especially liked listening to Sara talk Mandarin on the phone for their order. Tommy and Kit both tried a few spicy foods and deemed them too spicy for their taste making Felicity and Sara laugh as they tried to fan their mouth before they offered the help of milk. Sara took Kit for bedtime, reading her three books, before the little one demanded Sara stay with her until she fell asleep. Sara sang a few soft songs and within the hour Kit was fast asleep. Sara skipped down to the living room to see Felicity curled on the couch with a book.

"Tommy go down easy?" she asked.

"Yeah. Surprising because he usually puts up a fight."

"After Big Belly Burger we ran a few laps around a park. I also let him play on a playground for a while before we got our nails done. Plus lots of milk at dinner helps." Felicity looked up at her with wonder.

"Where did you learn this stuff?" Sara laughed and sat down on the couch with her.

"I babysat all the time growing up. I might not have been the best example but I was fun and made sure the kids were asleep by the time the parents came home."

"You should babysit more often. Oliver and I haven't gone on date night for ages. William's done it a few times but with all his AP courses this year we haven't had the chance yet. We also want him to have a social life, which he does just he wouldn't if we asked-."

"He can babysit and still have a social life, trust me. What time is his curfew?" Felicity blinked. "You don't know?"

"He usually comes home before midnight."

"He doesn't have a curfew?"

"He might. I'd have to ask Oliver. He's not allowed to drive past a certain time I think, or maybe that was last year? I don't know."

"It doesn't really matter. If his curfew is midnight, just come home from date night around ten that way he has an hour or two to spend with friends. Pay him regular wages for babysitting." Felicity nodded. "I mean, you don't have to pay highest price, I'd go for middle to minimum since he is their older brother and he's home and has access to his videogames and stuff."

"Okay. I think we'd all be happy with that."

"Good. Any other advice you need?" Sara tilted her head. Felicity snorted but Sara just smiled. They ended up talking for a few more hours until Felicity's eyes drooped and Sara ordered her to bed, taking residence in the guest room. Felicity felt sleep take her feeling a sense of peace at the thought of spending the next day with help.


	23. My Valentine

**My Valentine**

Felicity clicked the blaring alarm off; Oliver groaned beside her. His arm slid around her waist and hauled her back against him. She wrapped her hands around his forearm and smiled lazily. He turned his head so his face wasn't squished into his pillow and huffed causing her hair to blow onto her closed eyes and tickle her forehead.

She grumble moaned in annoyance. "Hon." Her voice was raspy with sleep.

Oliver moaned in response before pressing a kiss to the back of her head, her shoulder, her neck, cheek, then the corner of her mouth. She popped one eye open. He was hovering over her face, eyes still closed, but a small smile adorning his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered. Felicity whined. He stopped it with a kiss before pulling back and glaring at her. "Hey, I have plans for today."

"Yes but so does Tommy." Oliver smirked.

"He'll do great." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"She better not break his heart." Oliver coughed up a chuckle. He kissed her cheek again before rolling out of bed. Felicity sent a glare his way. "He _really_ likes her and he's going to tell her today. He's thirteen. I remember being that old and having crushes. It's so awkward. And I remember getting shot down at that age." Oliver's brow skyrocketed into his hairline.

"What?" His jaw dropped. Felicity stared at him for a second, replaying her words in her mind. Her cheeks started to heat.

"It was a game, sort of. I was playing with some friends. They'd write a name on your hand and you had to stay quiet the rest of the day or else you'd have to go ask whoever they wrote on your hand out for a date. Well my so called best friend wrote my biggest crush down on my hand, knowing I couldn't shut up for more than a few minutes at a time. She told me it wouldn't be a big deal. And it usually wasn't, because _everyone_ was playing this game. But…" She trailed off and shrugged. Oliver's eyes softened and he tilted his head.

"Rejected?" he whispered.

"Badly." Felicity smiled sadly at him. "I don't want Tommy to go through that." Oliver looked to the floor in thought before facing her and smiling sadly.

"He's liked this girl all year, and they've been friends since elementary school."

"Exactly." Oliver shook his head.

"It's not like they're the best of friends, hon. And giving her chocolate and a card will just push things in the direction he wants them to go. It's better than keeping his feelings hidden and watching her with another guy. And we've met her. She's a good kid. I'd rather him go after her than the first girl I asked out." Felicity looked at him expectantly. "Not important." He moved to the closet but Felicity jumped out of bed and blocked his path.

"Nu-uh. I told you mine, you tell me yours." Oliver let out one chuckle before raising a single challenging eyebrow. Felicity mirrored him.

"She was the grade above me. She wore a lot of short skirts and never buttoned her shirt correctly so you could always see bits of her bra. Tommy dared me to ask her out to the movies, cause there was a rumor that she would let you go to second base during the movie. I asked her out during lunch. I had to walk over to her year's side of the cafeteria. Everyone was watching me. She laughed in my face." Felicity cringed.

"What if she does that?" She worried her lip.

"She won't. Trust me. She'll get embarrassed and she might say she just wants to be friends, but she won't laugh at him."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I remember thirteen year old girls. I asked a fair amount of them out at that age. I can still spot the ones that would laugh and the ones that would blush and look away. You would've blushed." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"Only because I didn't get asked out until college." She turned around but he swiveled her back. Felicity furrowed her brow at his shocked face. "I went to college at like 16. Didn't have time for a high school dating life." Oliver frowned for a moment.

"No homecoming dates?" Felicity shook her head. "In the fall, want to go to the high school homecoming game then dinner? Get all dressed up. Recreate it?" Felicity barked out laughter, throwing her head back. Oliver wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged her nose with his. "It'll be fun."

"We have no kids in high school, babe. It'd be a bit weird."

"We'd be scouting high schools for Tommy." Oliver shrugged. Felicity rolled her eyes.

"If you remember this in eight months, then sure. I'll be your homecoming date." Oliver grinned big and pressed a kiss to her lips.

…

"What do I do if she doesn't want it?" Tommy asked eyeing the square box of chocolates on the kitchen counter next to his backpack. It'd taken him ten minutes to choose between a heart shaped box or a square box, he decided to get a card instead of the heart shaped box.

"I'll take 'em!" Kit replied eagerly. Tommy sent her a glare.

"Um…" Felicity started to panic.

"Bring them home. We'll enjoy them," was Oliver simple answer. Tommy nodded seriously.

"I still think you should have gone with Lolli pops," Rose said. She held up one of her multiple little cards with candy attached to them for her class exchange.

"That's for little kids," Tommy grumbled. Rose shrugged.

…

Tommy wiped his palms against his pants and took a deep breath. _That's what Dad said to do, right?_ He felt his heart beating fast in his chest. He'd gotten to his friends hang out spot early. He waited for a few seconds before he spotted two of his friends down the hall. He sprinted off to his locker in a panic. It took him a few tries to get his combination right then he shoved his backpack in and pulled the card and chocolates out.

He grabbed his first period books out and arranged them so they hid the chocolates and card, then he made his way back to their spot. Logan and James were there talking.

"Hey, Tommy," they chorused.

"Hi."

They talked for a few minutes before Tommy saw the girls coming. Sophie was right in the middle of the trio. They caught eyes and Tommy almost swallowed his tongue. The girls greeted Logan and James first obviously noticing Tommy's nerves. _Is it possible to sweat this much,_ Tommy thought.

"Sophie, uhh morning," he greeted. She smiled shyly at him.

"Hi, Tommy."

"Uh. Happy. Valentine's Day." He slipped the card and chocolates out from his pile of books and held them out in front of her. Their friends fell into a silence. Sophie stared at them with wide eyes. Tommy slowly felt a dark hole appear in his chest the longer she didn't say anything. Amelia nudged Sophie's back.

"Thanks!" she blurted then blushed to the tips of her ears at the loudness of her voice. A few people in the hall turned their heads their way. Tommy gulped then she took the gift and smiled brightly at him. He felt the hole get replaced by a warm gooey feeling.

"What's the card say?" Via asked. Sophie looked to Tommy.

"Open it." She tucked the chocolates under her arm and opened the card. Amelia and Via peered over her shoulders to read with her. Sophie's cheeks somehow got even more pink.

 _You're my everything baegel_.

She giggled then opened the card up. Tommy felt his heartbeat in his ears.

 _Will you be mine?_

She caught his eyes again and nodded silently before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. His breath left him in a rush.

He walked her to her homeroom, hand in hand, before running to his.

…

"Do you think he did alright?" Felicity worried looking down at her phone. Oliver stretched his hand out across the table and wiggled his fingers.

"He did fine. Now, no phones." They were having a quick lunch on the holiday and had dinner plans for later in the week. Oliver had several meetings and Felicity's team was working on a new product that she'd been working round the clock on. So a quick lunch at the nearest bistro was what they were getting. That plus no Arrow duty, early night in instead.

"Why didn't he text?"

"Felicity," he whined. She pursed her lips before putting her phone away. Her hand slid into his and she squeezed in apology. He grinned his sappy in love look at her and she smiled back.

They talked through their week avoiding the topic of kids and Arrow duty. They shared the tiramisu before they got into the back of one of Oliver's town cars. He said hello to the driver before closing the divider and kissing his wife.

…

Tommy hadn't stopped grinned since Sophie had kissed his cheek that morning. Oliver had sent him a smirk when he picked them up from school.

"So," Felicity started. "How did everyone's day go?" she asked as Oliver finally sat down at the dinner table.

"Awesome!" Rose replied. "I got a card from everyone. And they all loved my Lolli pops. Me and Sara Kate were the only ones to do that. Lots of people did the candy hearts."

"Gross." Kit grimaced. "They taste like chalk."

"How'd your day go, Kit?" Felicity asked.

"Fine. I got a few cards."

"That's nice." Felicity ignored how Oliver stared at his plate. She nudged his elbow. He nodded.

"Really nice."

"Tom-."

"Sophie kissed me!" Felicity blinked rapidly. Oliver coughed.

"That's… that's good," Oliver said.

"On the cheek, but still," Tommy added. Felicity still sat frozen.

"That's nice, Tommy. So I'm guessing she liked the card and gift?"

"Yeah." Tommy shoveled food in his mouth and nodded before grinning up at his father. Oliver looked over at Felicity and paused. He nudged her elbow. She jumped.

"That's great," she said.

"Is she your girlfriend now?" Rose asked.

"I think."

"Are you going to take her on a date?" Kit asked peering at her brother.

"Yeah. Definitely. Dad will you drive us?" Oliver nodded.

"Where you gonna go?" Rose asked.

"Dunno. Movies?" Oliver choked on his chicken. "Dad?"

"Nothing. Um. Yeah. You want me to join?" Tommy wrinkled his nose. "No? Okay. How. How about you just go to…" Felicity's hand fell over his.

"Movies sounds great. What did you want to see?" she asked suddenly becoming the calm one. Tommy rattled off suggestions until Felicity agreed with one. Then they went back to normal family discussions, like what would blow up in a microwave without ruining it.

…

"Look how happy he is," Oliver murmured as they cuddled on the couch. Tommy continuously looked down at his phone and grinned to himself.

"I'm just glad it worked out well," she murmured back.

"Hey! No talking," Rose shouted.

"Shhh," Kit scolded her sister.

…

"Good Valentine's Day?" Oliver asked catching his breath. Felicity laughed as she pillowed her head on his shoulder. She drew a few slow circles along his bare chest, outlining his Bratva tattoo.

"You know what would make it even better?" Oliver peered down at her, arching an eyebrow. "Chocolate." She poked his chest. Oliver chuckled lowly.

"And who's going to get that?" he teased back. Felicity pouted her bottom lip out.

"I'll make it worth your while," she murmured before pressing a line of kisses along his neck and collar bone. Oliver tilted his head side to side. "Aw come on, please," she begged pulling herself up on top of him and cupping his face. "I'll do that thing." Oliver looked at her out of the side of his eye.

"Which thing?"

"Your _favorite_ thing." She grinned at him. Oliver sucked in his breath before rolling her of him.

"Going, going," he said excitedly. Felicity laughed loudly.

"Pants, babe!" she warned as he grabbed the doorknob.


	24. The Fight

**_Author's Note: Tommy and Kit fight with a bad guy. I tried to keep it as if something the show would do, so nothing too bad._**

 **The Fight**

"I'm not comfortable with them here," Oliver lowly said. He was in his Green Arrow suit, in her personal space. It actually reminded her of the good old days. Well, the old days Felicity wasn't sure they were always good. Felicity looked up at him then over to their kids.

"I'm not comfortable with them being away from me," Felicity replied just as lowly. Oliver looked away from her eyes and huffed. He took a half a step back from her, but she caught his elbow. "Oliver," she stressed. "If I'm here, if you're here, they're safe here."

"They'd be safer away from here." Felicity dipped her brow in confusion. Oliver breathed through his nose. He took a second to gather his thoughts. "Let's put them in A.R.G.U.S. protection."

"No. You know how that always goes down. _Not_ good," Felicity argued. Oliver slipped his hand into hers.

"Then you create new identities for them. Or have William do it. I don't care, but I need them _gone_." His eyes stared intensely into hers. She felt tears gather in her own. "Just until we bring this guy in," Oliver pleaded softly his breath barely a whisper.

"Oliver," she breathed.

"I can't have them here. I can't focus with them here. I need to know their safe. I can't be out there," he paused having noticed his voice was rising. "I need to know they're safe and far away from this guy." She understood, really. But they had already moved the kids to a safe house because they saw vans following them home a few times and they wanted to be safe.

"Let's think about this." Oliver shook his head once. "Please."

"If you're not going to set them up somewhere safe, I…" Oliver let his breath out harshly. "I can't be here. I have to get this guy away from them. I…" He looked away from her begging eyes. "Go to the safe house with them. Will should be there by now. Go there and _stay put_." He moved back away from her, she gripped his hand tighter. "Felicity," the word ached with need. She let him go.

…

Felicity opened the safe house door before turning and disabling the security measures. The kids filed in and dropped their bags from school on the ground. Felicity closed and locked the door before pulling her phone out of her purse. No new texts. She sighed, it had been a week since she'd left him to fight this battle. She itched to get behind a keyboard and help.

Tommy flopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. Rose begged him to put on Disney channel, but he flipped through channels until he found a hockey game. Kit curled in the corner chair and swiped through her phone. Rose started to object as Felicity moved into the kitchen. She pulled out some take out leftovers and popped them in the microwave.

"Mom!" Rose called.

"Tommy, pick something you both like," Felicity replied instantly. Tommy grumbled something but Rose didn't gasp or shout so Felicity figured it was harmless. And it didn't take long for the sound of cartoons to come from the living room.

…

William parked his car in the only parking space left in the apartment block. He quickly made his way out of his car and toward the apartment building door. He had just gotten the key into the lock, when he froze for a second.

A figure had just stepped out of the shadows to his right. William dared a quick look making sure to put on a half-smile of greeting. His stomach knotted and sank when he saw the intense look on the guy's face.

"Hey, you waiting for someone? I can press the button to call them," Will suggested motioning to the row of call buttons beside the door. The guy fully stepped out of the shadows and Will made a fist with his keys poking out. The guy had a knife.

"Let me inside," he demanded. William evened his weight distribution on his feet and shook his head.

"I can't do that." The guy got closer and William felt his blood pumping through his veins.

"Then I'm sorry," he guy said as he lunged at Will.

William dodged before grabbing the guy's arm and slamming it into the wall. He grunted in response before punching Will in the kidney. William groaned but swung his fist with the key in it at the guy's head. The key lodged in the guy's cheek but it didn't stop the guy from kneeing Will in the crotch. William fell to his knees then lunged to tackle the guy to the ground. He managed to get a few good hits in before he was punched hard in the temple and the edges of his vision went black. He felt himself fall to the ground and then a weight settle on his chest. He opened his eyes for a split second before he closed them at the oncoming fist. He tried raising his hands to block his face, but they were pinned by the guy's legs.

…

"Where's Will?" Kit asked as they sat down at the table for dinner.

"I don't know," Felicity murmured looking at her phone again. She had called him but there was no answer. "He must still be at work. Let's eat while its hot." She sat down at last and the kids started to dish their plates up.

There was fumbling at the door.

"Will," Rose announced happily. She stood and walked over to the door, Felicity at her heels. Just as Rose grabbed the lock Felicity peered through the peep hole and tensed. She grabbed Rose by the shoulders and shoved her backwards. Rose yelped, "Mom."

"Get in your rooms, now," Felicity demanded. "Don't come out for anything." She slid the chain lock into place and then rushed over to her purse and dialed Oliver's number. The kids rushed to their rooms. Oliver picked up on the second ring. "He's here."

The door jerked open but got caught on the chain lock. There was a moment of pause from outside the door as Felicity dropped her phone in favor of going over to the closet. She pulled out Tommy's metal baseball bat.

There was loud cracking and thumping noise and the door opened completely. Felicity waited with baited breath for him to come around the corner. The second she saw a nose, she swung hard and there was a thunk as he hit to the ground.

"Mom!" Tommy shouted coming out of his room.

"Get back to your room!" Felicity ordered harshly lifting the bat and waiting for their attacker to move. Just as she looked back to make sure Tommy moved, her legs were swept out from under her. She fell hard on her hip and knocked her head against the ground. She groaned and blinked a few times but her vision blurred and then blacked.

Tommy stared at the guy like a deer in headlights.

"I'm going to kill you," the guy said. He stalked over to Tommy, brandishing a knife. Tommy momentarily thought that a knife wasn't the best weapon to do that with, but then he realized that actually knifes could kill. So Tommy dashed into the kitchen and started to throw dishes from the sink and cabinets at the man. Glasses shattered and plates smashed onto the ground, and Tommy got a few good hits to the head.

"Who are you?!" Tommy asked as he chucked a plastic cup at the guy.

"Markov. Your dad has been disrupting my business. And it's time I show him what I do to people who disrupt business." Markov's knife switched hands. Tommy snatched a pot off the stove. He swung it and knocked at the knife, but Markov held steady and lunged the knife forward at Tommy's stomach. Tommy caught the knife in the pot and grabbed Markov's wrist with his free hand before wrenching the knife and pot across the room.

Markov wasted no time in punching Tommy in the eye. They went back and forth with blows before Tommy ducked down into a squat and tried to sweep Markov's legs out from under him. Markov fell, but kicked Tommy in the knee as he did so. Tommy shouted in pain. Felicity, across the apartment, woke from unconsciousness at her son's cry of pain. She sat up but Markov was already down the hall to the bedrooms before she could land her eyes on him. Felicity grabbed the bat and stood on shaky legs. She ran over to Tommy.

"Go!" Tommy shouted before slowly letting out his breath in pain. Felicity rushed to the bedrooms opening each door and peering in slowly. She got to the last door and her heart stopped for a second, it was cracked open. She stormed in to find the window open and no one there.

"Kit! Rose!" she shrieked. A whimper came from the closet. She threw the door open and saw her youngest curled in an impossibly small ball in the corner of the closet. "Rose," Felicity let out softly. She looked in the opposite corner and her heart started to beat out of her chest. "Rose, where's Kit?" Rose started to cry. "Rose!"

"He took her," Rose sobbed. Felicity sprinted to the window and out the fire escape. She heard Kit screaming for help and saw a glimmer of her daughter just before she was jerked around the corner of the alley.

Felicity's feet pounded on the pavement and she had a stitch in her side, but she could see Kit being dragged by Markov up ahead. Kit saw Felicity, finally, and calmed down slightly at least enough to remember what her parents taught her about being pulled by the hair. She attempted to release Markov's hold on her hair, but he kicked her roughly in the knee then as she fell he ripped out a chunk of her hair.

Felicity got close enough to chuck the bat at Markov but it missed his head and just angered him more. He pulled Kit across the street, oncoming cars stopping abruptly for them. Felicity was a good ten feet behind and a car honked at her as she sprinted across the street.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" a slim guy asked Markov. Markov didn't stop but the guy, thank Google, noticed Felicity chasing them and grabbed Markov's arm. Markov didn't waste a second.

The slim guy dropped to the ground with a thump, holding his stomach where blood was pooling rapidly.

Felicity jumped over the guy and onto Markov's back. Markov released Kit.

"GO!" Felicity shouted as she grabbed the hand with the knife and tried to stop it from stabbing her. Kit took off in the other direction. Felicity elbowed Markov in the face and wretched the knife out of his hand. She chucked it into the street and put all her weight on Markov's shoulders. He groaned and wrapped his hands around her neck.

"Mom!" Kit called. Felicity shoved her hands in Markov's face but breathing was getting hard and she felt her head heat and ache. Felicity heard footsteps coming closer to her and her assailant then blacked out.

Kit hovered over her face when she blinked her eyes open. Curls brushed against Felicity's lips and she sucked in air desperately. Her hands frantically reached for her daughter but Kit was petting her shoulders.

"It's okay," finally registered. "He dropped you when he saw Will coming." That's when Felicity noticed William standing behind Kit, head on a swivel.

"We have to leave. I put Tommy and Rose in my car. Told him to drive the neighborhood until I called," he said. Felicity slowly sat up. William pulled out his phone. "Rose, are you okay? … We're on Lincoln between 5thand 6th. Tell him to drive fast but don't blow any stop signs or lights. We don't want you pulled over. … Okay. … See you soon." He hung up and squatted down.

"I'm fine, Will. Just help me up." Felicity offered a hand and William pulled her to her feet.

…

Oliver bowed his head and brushed his fingers lightly over the purple bruises on her neck. Felicity closed her eyes for a second before wrapping her hand around his wrist and pulling it away.

"We have to do it now," Oliver murmured. Felicity nodded.

"They're going to hate us," she replied. Oliver looked grimly to the floor.

"It's for their safety." Felicity nodded in agreement. Oliver twined his fingers around hers and squeezed. Felicity placed her forehead on his shoulder.

"Oliver." Diggle poked his head in the room. "We have something."

Felicity sighed. Oliver nodded and turned back to his wife.

"Give them my love," he whispered. Felicity stared at him. Oliver pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Felicity peered into the A.R.G.U.S. conference room her kids were gathered in. She didn't want to do this. But it was their last option. She just hoped the kids understood that.


	25. Introducing Kit

**Introducing Kit**

Tommy wouldn't stop moving. William had been trying to hold him still but Tommy wasn't having any of it. He wanted to run. So William had let him down to run in the small waiting room.

William knew Tommy wasn't nervous about this event, he was too young, but if Will was being honest, he was slightly nervous or was this excitement. He wasn't sure. It felt the same as last time he was in this waiting room, a year and a half ago. Almost two years, actually. William took a deep breath. Thea and Roy were in the cafeteria getting them something to eat, William was in charge of Tommy, as usual. But he loved it. Tommy loved it.

Will's phone buzzed and he jumped in his chair. He'd already gotten first seconds of life photos, cord being cut photos, and being weighed photos. He was just waiting for the call to come to visit.

 ** _Do you want to come in alone first?_**

William stared at the text for a while. He didn't know. Should he be selfish and take those few minutes alone with the baby and his parents? He didn't want Tommy to miss out.

 ** _U chose_**

He'd let the adult decide. The three dots that followed for what felt like forever made William's chest tense. He finally pulled his eyes away and watched Tommy play with the truck they'd brought.

 ** _I'm coming, get Tommy prepped._**

William wouldn't lie. He felt a little disappointed. But he beckoned his little brother.

"Why?" Tommy drawled long and loud.

"We're going to see the baby. Come here. I'll hold you."

"No. I _big_ boy. I walk," Tommy insisted. William nodded but still held out his hand. Tommy stumble ran over to him and clutched his hand tightly.

"Tommy, you're going to have to be really quiet. The baby is probably sleeping. So you have to whisper everything." Tommy nodded seriously before breaking out into a grin. "What is it?" William asked.

"Daddy!" Tommy whispered pointing down the hall. Oliver reached a hand out to Tommy. But Tommy ran at him instead and Oliver ended up scooping him up into his arms.

"You have a baby sister, Tommy," Oliver informed.

"Shhh." Tommy placed a finger over his lips. Oliver raised his brow. "Baby sleeping." Oliver looked to William who nodded.

"Right, sorry. I'll be quiet."

"Hey!" Thea called from the opposite end of the hall. Tommy repeated what he'd told Oliver but in a shout. Thea jogged over to them holding two burgers, Roy behind her holding bottles of water. "What are we not invited?" she teased.

"Let's start off with just the boys."

"Last time that was like three more hours of waiting," Thea grumbled.

"Not this time, promise," Oliver said softly. "Tommy's going to check to see if the baby makes funny faces like he did, then you and Roy can come in. William can stay behind with us if he wants then grab a ride home with me. I forgot to bring a pacifier and Felicity will need to rest eventually."

Thea and Roy slumped back into the waiting room. William stuffed his hands deep in his pockets feeling his heart start to beat faster. He slowly followed Oliver to Felicity's hospital room. Oliver paused in front of the door and looked over his shoulder at William. A smile full of giddiness popped up onto his face. William took a deep breath and flashed a smile back. Oliver opened the door.

"Momma," Tommy whisper called. Oliver shushed him softly. Felicity had her head turned to the door with her eyes closed but she smiled the moment she heard Tommy.

"Hey, babes," she whispered back. Tommy reached for her the moment he was within distance. Felicity's eyes opened when Will closed the door. "Will," she gasped happily. Her smile broadened.

"How are you?" William softly asked sticking by the door. Tommy wiggled in Oliver's arms and Felicity reached for him. She scooted over in the bed wincing slightly.

"Honey," Oliver cautioned. Felicity ignored him and settled Tommy beside her.

"William, she's over here," Felicity softly said looking over to the other side of the bed. William took a step into the room and stretched his neck to look at the plastic bassinet in between the chair and the bed.

"Come here," Oliver murmured nodding his head and walking over to the baby. William swallowed the lump forming in his throat and followed his Dad. Oliver placed his hand on the baby's chest and peered over at Will. He grinned widely. William sucked in his breath as soon as he saw her plump red cheeks. "She's beautiful," Oliver murmured. "Sit down." William shuffled over to the chair and sat down waiting calmly. Oliver carefully picked her up. William felt a familiar sense of deja vu.

"What's dat?" Tommy asked in a loud whisper.

"That's the baby, your little sister, Tommy," Felicity replied. Tommy crawled over her and settled closer to the baby.

"Will's going to hold her then Mommy will introduce you," Oliver said placing the baby in William's waiting arms. William felt a mixture of warmth and butterflies in his chest. She burrowed down into his arms. William slowly let out his breath and stared down at her. "Meet Kit, William," Oliver carefully said. William pressed his lips together and his eyes crinkled with happiness.

His fingers brushed against her plump, red cheeks and his jaw dropped. "She's so soft," he breathed. Felicity chuckled and wrapped her arms around Tommy.

"I wanna touch," Tommy declared loudly. Kit's eyes creaked open and she whined.

"Shh," William cooed rocking her gently. But she wasn't having it. She looked up at William, opened her mouth wide, and belted out her distain. William cringed deeply. He felt his ears and cheeks burn as the seconds went by with Kit crying in his arms. "It's okay," he softly spoke carefully and smoothly moving her in his arms. A few more moments went by before William looked to his parents.

"Stop," Tommy demanded. Felicity shushed him and explained how that reaction wouldn't work with a baby. Tommy frowned deeply and glared at Kit and William. "I don't want it," Tommy stated turning in Felicity's arms and covering his ears. Felicity looked bewildered at Oliver. Oliver asked William silently with his eyes before William handed Kit over. Oliver bounced in place until Kit loud cries turned into whines.

"I think she wants you," Oliver told Felicity. Felicity reached out.

"No," Tommy cried.

"Tommy, come here," William said patting his lap. Tommy glared at him. "I need to tell you some things about being a big brother. They're secrets that Daddy told me. Mommy can't hear them, only big brothers get to know." Tommy's lips curled into a deep frown.

"You're going to want to know those secrets, baby. Hasn't Will been the best big brother ever?" Felicity asked. Tommy nodded. William stood and held a hand out to Tommy. Tommy reached for William.

"Up?" Tommy quietly asked. William nodded and lifted Tommy off the bed before they settled in the chair. "Secrets?"

"Yeah," William whispered. "You have to know that Mommy and Daddy love you so much and that'll never ever change." Tommy furrowed his brow. "It's true. I'll always love you too. And Kit she's gonna need you to love her just as much as we love you. We're going to love her too but she's gonna need your love even more." Tommy's mouth dropped open in awe. He looked over and watched Felicity calm Kit. "She's going to think you're the best, Tom. You get to be her best friend too."

"What she play?" William paused at that question.

"Nothing yet, but you get to teach her all the games you know."

"Hide-n-seek?"

"Yep," Will popped the p. Tommy's lips formed an o.

"She not gonna beat me."

"It'll take a while, but one day she might." Tommy frowned at that thought. "You'll win for a long time. You know how good I am at hide-n-seek?" Tommy nodded. "You'll be just as good as me one day. And you'll beat me one day. I'm looking forward to that day. Just like you get to look forward to the day Kit beats you."

"She soft?" Tommy watched as Felicity's hand petted Kit's head as she fed.

"Fliss, can Tommy touch her?" Felicity slowly looked over at them before nodding happily and tiredly. William carried Tommy over before sitting him on the edge of the bed near Kit's head.

"What she doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm feeding her," Felicity answered. Tommy reached a hesitant hand out to her head. He giggled as soon as he felt her soft head. He grinned over his shoulder at his brother.

"Meet Kit, Tommy," Oliver introduced.

"Say, hi," William urged.

"Hi, Kit," Tommy murmured before he leaned down and placed a kiss on her head where his hand had been. "Kisses good?" he asked William.

"They're the best." Tommy grinned again. Kit finished feeding much to Tommy's intrigue.

"I'm going to get Thea and Roy," Oliver announced. William nodded. As soon as Thea was in the room, Kit was in her arms.

"Hi, little one," Thea gushed. Roy stood next to William. William only had eyes for his little sister though. Thea rocked Kit for a while before William stepped over to her.

"Auntie Thea," he softly asked. She peered up at him happiness oozing from her. "Can I hold her? She started to cry as soon as I did the first time-." He didn't get to finish because Thea was pushing him into the chair she occupied and placing Kit into his arms. William cradled her with one arm and hovered his free hand over her chest feeling her breaths with each intake.

"Tommy, you wanna sit on Will's lap?" Thea asked. Tommy nodded and happily let Thea place him there. He peered over Kit's face. Thea whipped out her phone and took several photos. William laughed softly at her. "Tommy, kiss her head." Tommy obliged. "This is so gonna be your Christmas card."

"Holiday," Felicity corrected. Thea nodded but didn't stop taking photos. Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity's head.

"Rest your eyes," he murmured. Felicity peered up at him and blinked with a sly smirk. He smiled back at her. She pouted her lips and he pressed a kiss to them. "I love you," he breathed. Felicity grinned and pecked his lips again.

"You're welcome," she sang. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at her. He kissed her lips then cheeks then nose as his hands came up to cup her cheeks after each kiss.

"Thank you," he breathed. Felicity closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention. Oliver pressed one last kiss to her forehead and pushed her head back into the bed with his kiss. "I'm going to get them out of here. Want Will to stay?" Felicity moaned softly and sunk into the bed.

"His choice." She yawned. Oliver ushered Thea, Roy, and Tommy out of the room telling them to wait for Will. William waited in the chair for Oliver to come pick Kit up.

"Want to stay?" Oliver asked. William looked down at Kit before he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll let you guys rest." Oliver picked Kit up and placed her back in her bassinet. William wrapped his arms around Oliver before he could say anything. Oliver rubbed his back affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too, buddy. Thank you for your help today." William smiled up at him. Oliver squeezed his shoulder. "Go say bye to Felicity." William nodded and came around to sit on the edge of Felicity's bed. Her eyes popped open in surprise.

"Hey," she breathed.

"I'll see you later." Felicity nodded. William wrapped his arms around her and pressed his forehead into her neck. "Thank you," he whispered. Felicity closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"I love you, William." William nodded.

"I love you too." William took a few deep breaths calming as he breathed in her perfume a smell that always made him happier. Felicity felt all tension leave as he smiled down at her before she closed her eyes and slipped into sleep. She felt William's warmth leave but knew it wasn't for forever, not by a long shot.


	26. Face Plant

**Face Plant**

Oliver clicked his alarm off and rolled out of bed. He quickly got ready before heading to Rose's room down the hall. He kissed her forehead and ran a hand through her hair. She woke with a frown.

"Hey, bug. Want to help me pick out your outfit for today?" She stared at him for a moment before nodding and sitting up. They decided on a rainbow striped sweater, jeans, and her favorite red high tops. "Great," Oliver softly said with a smile. Rose twirled happily. "Let's go wake up Tommy and Kit." He reached out for her hand and she skipped alongside him until they reached the stairs.

"Daddy," Rose said. Oliver looked down at her just before they moved to knock on Tommy's door. "Can I wake him up?" She pouted her lips and blinked pleadingly at him.

"You can knock on his door, how 'bout that?" Rose grinned and banged on the door. "Tommy, it's time to wake up." There was a groan.

"I'm up," he replied. Oliver guided them down the hall to Kit's room. They repeated their method, but with no results. Oliver opened the door and motioned for Rose to stay in the hallway. Kit was burrowed halfway down her bed, feet hanging off the end, and body engulfed in her comforter.

"Kit," Oliver gently called. She grumbled something in response. "Sunshine, it's time to wake up. You've got school."

"Five more minutes," she slurred. Oliver pulled her comforter down and saw a mess of blonde curls.

"Come on, Kit. Time to get up." He wiped her hair out of her face and she glared up at him. He smiled at her. "I'm going to make pancakes." She flipped over and pushed up. "That's my girl."

Tommy made it downstairs first. He had his usual athletic joggers and hoodie on, hair gelled to stand on end. He went to sit next to Rose at the counter and Oliver placed a plate of pancakes down in front of him.

Kit came downstairs a while later. She mirrored her brother slightly with her athletic jacket and dark jeans, but Tommy either didn't notice or didn't care. Kit's hair was a tangled mess and Oliver cringed.

"Want me to put your hair up?" he asked.

"Braids?" she asked pulling out two hair ties from her pocket. Oliver nodded and got her to sit down and eat while he worked on her hair. He'd practiced the method and had it down pat by the time Kit was three.

"Do my hair!" Rose said after Oliver finished. Kit slipped a third hair tie out of her pocket, which had Oliver looking twice. She shrugged in response to his furrowed brow. Rose got a ponytail; she grinned pleased up at him.

Getting all three of them into the car, was a lot easier now that they were all of school age. They busied themselves with word games Felicity had taught them while Oliver drove. He dropped Kit and Tommy off before finding a parking spot for the car while he walked Rose into kindergarten. On days he or Felicity had early meetings, they'd have Tommy or Kit walk her in, but today was a slow day at the office. He had made sure of that since Felicity was on a business trip.

Oliver held Rose's hand until she wiggled hers out of his larger one. He looked down at her in confusion. "I'm okay," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can walk in on my own." Oliver frowned. "Stay there." She raised her hands to him and stood frozen for a second, staring him down. Oliver stayed put. She nodded once before turning on her heel and running toward the front doors. Oliver frowned deeply. Then he saw her wave excitedly at two little kids talking with their parents watching over them. He took a step forward to follow her when she tripped on her footing and slammed down face first onto the sidewalk.

He jogged over without a second thought and hauled her onto her feet, expecting tears, but instead he got a red flushed face and a bottom lip trapped between her teeth. "Rose," he whispered. She shrugged him off.

"I'm okay," she said again. Oliver squatted down and turned her to him.

"Have a good day, alright?" he said. Rose nodded seriously. Oliver kissed her cheek.

"You too, Daddy." Oliver slowly released his grip on her and she carefully walked inside the school. He sighed deeply and turned to walk back to his car.


	27. Taking the Slopes by Storm

**Taking the Slopes by Storm**

"I don't want to fall anymore!" Kit cried. She stood hunched over on her skis on top of the snowy mountain. Oliver sighed and maneuvered over to her on his own skis.

"Take my hands. Come on. You won't fall if I'm holding you," he assured. Kit whined. Oliver grabbed her hands and stood behind her. "Kit, do you want to go get hot chocolate?" he asked calmly. She sniffled and nodded her head. "Then let's take a hot chocolate break. Visit Rose and Grandma. We just have to ski down to the lodge. I'll hold your hands the whole way."

"Carry me," she demanded. Oliver stared at her.

"I can't, you're on your skis. I _promise_ you won't fall." Kit dipped her brow and leveled a look at him. "Come on. I'll let you have extra marshmallows." Kit took hold of his hands and faced the lodge. Oliver skied them left and right down the hill until they were close enough to the lodge that they could take their skis off and walk.

Kit had enjoyed skiing throughout the bunny slopes, even though she'd fallen a few times, she had gotten back up and tried again in normal Kit behavior. But Oliver had to admit the last run they did she face planted really hard and he was already down the hill partway so he couldn't get back up to her. She'd had to pick herself up, lock her skis back on, and ski back down to him. Then when they got off the ski lift their skis got caught on each other and she fumbled onto the ground. He felt really bad about that.

…

"Mom, Mom, did you see me?" Tommy shouted as he came to a halt in front of Felicity. Felicity unlocked one foot from her snowboard and slid with the other foot still locked on her board into the line for the ski lift. Tommy was quick to follow her lead.

"Yeah, good job. You were going so fast." She cupped his chin and he grinned up at her. "Have you seen Kit and Dad?" She leaned to the side to try and peer up the line.

"No. I saw them a few times ago. Kit fell _hard_." Felicity frowned and pulled her phone out of her snow pants. She saw a message from Oliver saying they had gone in for hot chocolate.

"Want to get some lunch and hot coco?" she asked.

"One more run?" Tommy begged as they got onto the ski lift. Felicity made sure to stay behind Tommy, but that wasn't really difficult as he sped right down the hill barely swerving to miss people. She spotted and helped a new skier up from a fall, handing them one of their skis before continuing down the hill. They took the lift up again and left their snowboards outside the lodge.

Tommy entered the restaurant first and spotted Rose's highchair going to her before Felicity was even through the door. Kit was happily sipping on coco and watching people on the mountain. Donna was talking with Oliver and Rose was giggling as William tickled her sides. His face was red from the cold and his hair was wild.

"Got the message before us, I see," Felicity teased Will.

"I came in before you and Tommy went on your last run. I was right behind you guys in line. Didn't wait for me?" He tilted his head with a smirk.

"I didn't see you. Did you call out?" Felicity sat down next to him. Rose reached for her and she placed her in her lap.

"No, I'm teasing you, Fliss." Felicity let out an aggravated noise. William chuckled. "Relax. Did he do good?"

"I did awesome!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tom, please talk quietly. We're in a restaurant," Oliver softly said. Tommy snapped his mouth closed and looked slightly ashamed. Oliver quickly changed the subject with, "Did you fall at all?"

"Yeah. But I kept going. Kitty, how'd you do?" Kit glared over at him for using that nickname.

"I don't want to ski anymore," she grumbled.

"Why not?" Felicity asked. William shook his head to stop her but not in time.

"She fell a lot," Oliver answered.

"Yeah. I saw you fall on your face. Did it hurt?" Tommy asked. Kit took a sip of her coco.

"She got back up though and skied down the hill," Oliver said. "I'm so proud of you, sunshine," he softly murmured in her ear. She blinked up at him and gave him a little smile.

"Rose and I had a lot of fun watching everyone go down the hill," Donna said. "She especially liked watching the people in bright colors. Isn't that right, baby," Donna cooed at Rose. Rose answered by grabbing at Donna's hair. Donna laughed and carefully extracted it. Felicity bounced Rose on her knees.

"Maybe you should try snowboarding," Tommy suggested to Kit. "It's much easier than skiing."

"How would you know?" William asked arching a brow but thoroughly amused. Tommy knitted his brow.

"It looks easier."

"It's different," Felicity answered.

"How do you know?" William asked with a frown.

"I skied in college for two years. Then I wanted to learn to snowboard and I just liked it better." She shrugged. William still looked confused. "I did go to school in Massachusetts, Will. There is lots of snow there."

"I know that," he murmured.

"What's Massachusetts like?" Tommy asked.

"Cold, but beautiful. Lots of snow. We had tunnels under the ground to walk from class to class so we'd keep out of the snow." Tommy's eyes widened.

"Did you have lots of snow days?"

"Not many. Since it snows all the time there, they didn't see much point in making a snow day of it." Tommy sighed sadly.

"I wish we had more snow days," he whispered clasping his hands together and closing his eyes.

"Maybe try that with an eyelash, Tommo," Oliver said with a chuckle. Tommy reached for his eye but Oliver caught his hand across the table. "It doesn't count if you pull it out." Tommy huffed and slumped back in his chair.

"Can I try snowboarding?" Kit softly asked tugging on Oliver's sleeve. He looked down sadly at her. Then he reminded himself that Will skied and he could still get Rose on the skiing bandwagon.

"Yeah, of course. If you really want to. I won't be able to coach you though. I've never done it before."

"We can do it together!" Kit grinned up at him. Oliver looked warily over at Felicity and she cackled before slapping a hand over her mouth. William bent over in laughter at her and she blushed.

"No, sunshine. But I'll watch you as you learn on the bunny hill." Kit deflated at the idea a little but perked up when Oliver rubbed his thumb over her cheek. They ate lunch as quietly as a family their size could, which wasn't that quietly, and then went back out on the slope. Felicity peppered Rose's face and head with kisses before handing her off to Donna, who waved with Rose as they watched them go down the hill at various speeds.

"In a year or two, you'll be out there too," Donna said bouncing Rose in her arms. "But for now I get to enjoy you." She blew a raspberry against Rose's cheek and Rose squealed before grabbing at Donna's face. "Yes I do, yes I do," Donna cooed.


	28. William's 28th

**William's 28th**

Felicity stared at the computer screen. She sighed and went back to focusing on her algorithm. Oliver stormed into the bunker in full Green Arrow mode. Felicity twisted halfway around to watch him put his bow and quiver away.

"Where are we?" he asked voice still low from doing his Green Arrow voice all night.

"Um… we are… ummmmm" she trailed off focused on her screen.

"Felicity," he pressed.

"I'm working on it," she quipped. "It's just…" Her eyes flicked to the top right hand corner of her computer again.

"What?" Oliver asked, impatiently.

"Nothing," Felicity replied. "Working on it. This algorithm should let me track where Markov has been spotted and triangulate where he. Is." She sighed.

"Felicity, what is it?"

"It's William's birthday," she grumbled. She flicked her eyes backward to her husband and instantly regretted telling him. Hurt and shame flickered across his face before he masked it.

"We'll," he paused and tried swallowing but his mouth was suddenly dry. He walked away and Felicity mentally scolded herself.

…

Will's alarm blared. It'd been going for a while before it suddenly stopped. William opened his eyes in confusion to see his little, not so little, brother standing beside his alarm. "It's been like ten minutes, Will."

"Sorry," Will mumbled. Tommy hmphed and walked out of the room to the bathroom. William checked his phone and sighed as he saw the date. He swung his legs out of bed and made his way into the kitchen.

…

"I'm sorry," Felicity said when Oliver came back with a water bottle. His face turned blank again. "I shouldn't have mention it."

"No. It's." He sighed deeply. "I just want to wish him a happy birthday."

"I can make an account on that game we used to play on. Send him a message, let them know we are-." He shook his head. Felicity slumped in her chair.

"I don't want Markov knowing anything about their location."

"But I can do it from a different server. Make a completely new account. Just use a phrase only we would know so Will knows it's us." Oliver ran a hand over his face.

"I don't know if that's really smart. We don't know Markov's-"

"Okay," she quickly replied. Felicity turned around and clicked open a line of code. Oliver sighed before placing his water bottle down.

…

William made three packed lunches adding homemade brownies to each. The kids had made them last night after being inspired by _The Great British Bake Off_. Will wasn't sure how they forced themselves to watch it, it reminded him too much of their Dad. But the kids would watch and Tommy would mockingly call out things Dad usually would. _Well, maybe it was healthy,_ Will thought. After all, Tommy stopped watching baseball and forbid Will from watching it.

"Morning, Will," Kit greeted coming out of the bathroom and rubbing her hair with her towel. William smiled tensely at her. Tommy took that as his cue to take over the bathroom and left the kitchen.

"Hey. Need any help with homework?" Will asked. Kit lugged her backpack up onto the kitchen table and pulled out her homework.

"Yeah. Can you look over my essay?" William hesitated for a moment. Math was his strong suit. But, yeah, yeah, he could do English. He held his hand out and Kit handed over her school issued laptop. He read it while Kit ate her toast. He couldn't find a bad spot. Her writing was… beautiful.

"This is your work?" he asked. Kit raised her brow and paused mid bite.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "Why?" She swallowed her bite. William looked from her laptop screen to her.

"This is _really_ good, Kit." Kit shrugged. "What was the prompt?"

"Write about something that made you scared." Kit shrugged again. "So we're good? No spelling or something?" She reached for her laptop. Will shook his head, still a little in awe. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She grimaced. William shook himself out of his stare and shrugged. Kit watched him a moment more, waiting for something that Will didn't know. She turned back to her bag a little disappointed and William's heart ached for her.

"What do? Um.. what do Dad and Mom say?" he asked. Kit frowned, her brow furrowing.

"What do you mean?" was her response.

"Um." William cleared his throat. "What do they usually say after they read your work?" He tilted his head and watched her. She looked down, crossed her arms over her chest, and bit her bottom lip. She took a few moments then shrugged it off.

"I don't know," she rushed. But William caught it, the bright look of realization, a little sad smile curled at the corner of her lip for just a second.

"No. Really. What do they say?" Kit glowered at him. William raised his brow and told her through a look that he wouldn't back down. Kit huffed and sat at the table.

"They tell me it's really good and they're proud of me. Dad just looks kinda confused and Mom smiles really big." She shrugged again. "I dunno, Will. My work's no different than you guys." William placed his hands flat on the table and leaned over her.

"No, Kit. It's not. It's that way with math, at least for me. Tommy gets that with sports. Rose isn't to the age yet where it's noticed often. Do they look at you that way with math?"

"I don't care, Will."

"Kit, just listen. This is your thing." Kit huffed and slumped against the table. "Tommy has sports, I have math and tech-."

"I have tech too!" Kit jerked. Will raised his brow, not quite believing it. "Seriously? Do you _not_ remember the time I built a computer with Mom when I was Rose's age. And I did most the work alone. Tommy didn't do that until he was twelve."

"Tommy prefers movement. But that doesn't mean he's not smart, Kit."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Tommy's 'gifted' and all." She used her fingers to quote it. Will rolled his eyes.

"You say that like you're not 'gifted'." He tilted his head to the side. Kit pursed her lips and avoided his eye.

"Whatever. What was this all for?" She sat up straighter and leveled him with a look.

"I want you to know you're smart and special. Not everyone can write a paper like you. Not everyone understands math as well as you."

"Everyone in our family," she murmured.

"Not Dad." Will pointed with his finger. Kit sighed heavily.

"Yeah. Okay. I get it. We're all special in our own way." She waved her hands like jazz hands. "Now can I have an after breakfast brownie?"

William stuffed a laugh down. "No. I put one in your lunch." Kit huffed.

"Put what in her lunch?" Tommy asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"A brownie," Kit sang.

"What? I want one." Tommy looked to Will and placed his hand out.

"You have one in your lunch. So does Rose."

"Cool." Tommy pushed his hair up and to the side. William waited… Kit and Tommy kept silent.

"Don't you want to know why?" Will asked. Tommy frowned, Kit looked confused. "Why you get a brownie today when you never get a brownie usually?"

"It's because we made them last night," Tommy answered simply. Kit nodded. The timer went off on William's phone signaling the arrival of the high school bus. Tommy shot off. Kit pulled out her phone.

"Today is a special day," William mumbled. Kit either didn't hear him or didn't care. Will sighed. Maybe he could subtly hint at Rose.

He went down to Rose's room and woke her up. By the time she was in the shower, Kit was out the door. William worked on his proposal while he waited. Well, today just didn't want to work, because Rose fell asleep in the shower and William didn't notice in time, causing her to be rushed to the bus stop without even a second of hinting from William.

"Today is just not my day." William laughed dryly. "Ironic."

…

Around 10 in the morning, Kit got the oddest text from Tommy, **_date?!_**

So she responded with, **_wtf? wrong person nerd_.**

Tommy replied with an emoji of someone smacking their head with their hand and, **_idiot! THE DATE!_**

Kit still didn't get it. So she answered with, **_what date?_**

Tommy used the same emoji from before but put three of them and added, **_the calendar date!_**

She checked and that's when it hit her. **_ITS WILLS BDAY!_**

Tommy send an emoji rolling its eyes and, **_no shit kit!_**

…

William got himself a mini cake at the deli for lunch, plus a water and a sandwich. On his birthday, he'd normally had a slice of cake at work then would have some with the kids and his parents, and eventually his friends would throw him a party and he'd eat that cake. So a mini cake all to himself seemed just fine if no one would remember his birthday this year.

He logged onto the online game he and Felicity used to play together, just hoping beyond hope that she'd sent something, anything.

There was nothing.

He closed his laptop and pushed half his sandwich away in favor of the cake. It was a chocolate truffle cake. He took a forkful and shrugged. Not as good as his dad's but it would do.

…

The second Tommy spotted the white minivan, that was now Will's car, he was jogging towards it. William prepared himself for an rant about how he was five minutes late and Tommy had to stick around to wait for Will to pick him up. Instead when Tommy got in the car, he smiled.

"Hey, Will," Tommy greeted as he settled his backpack by his feet. William frowned at his little brother. "Come on, we have to pick up Kit." William shook himself out of his trance and drove off to the middle school.

"How was your day?" Will asked.

"Fine." Tommy shrugged. "I need to go to the grocery store. I… have a project that I need supplies for."

"Food or?"

"Food. You don't have to come in. I'll just take your credit card." William gave him a look. "What? You can go get Rose then come pick Kit and me back up. I promise not to exceed a hundred."

"A hundred!" Tommy covered a grin, but not fast enough for William to not see. "Fine. But. Save this receipt I'm going to ask for this money back from Mom and Dad." Tommy nodded.

"Of course," he said just as Kit opened the back door.

"What's up?" she asked. Will pulled out of the parking lot not noticing the big wink Kit gave Tommy. Tommy rolled his eyes and kicked his backpack.

"You're coming with me to the grocery store. We're picking up stuff for one of my projects. Will's getting Rose. Then he'll pick us up."

…

"Hey, Will," Rose cheerfully greeted.

"Hey, Rose." He watched her buckle in then pulled away from the curb. "You aren't going to ask where Tommy and Kit are?"

"They're at the grocery store, right?" she asked.

"How do you know that?" Will asked. She opened her mouth then snapped it shut and her eyes went wide.

"Cause… Kit wanted to know if I wanted any snacks and she texted me." Will nodded. Better liar than Tommy.

"Do you know why they're there?" Rose's brow dipped in accusation at Will's words.

"No. Why don't you know?" William shrugged in response. He felt childlike having his little siblings creating a surprise for him. He didn't know what it was, but it still felt pretty good.

…

When they got back to the apartment, William was banished from the kitchen and living room. He started to fight but then he saw a pack of colorful balloons in the grocery bag he was carrying and gave up, resigning to his and Tommy's room.

After three hours, Will really had to use the bathroom. So he knocked hard on his door. It was opened by Rose. She told him they weren't ready. He asked what they needed to be ready for. She gave him a look that told him to shut up.

"I'll close my eyes just lead me to the bathroom, please," he begged. Rose looked down the hallway before grabbing his hand.

"Cover your eyes," she ordered. Will obeyed but not before rolling his eyes.

He expected the same treatment for when he knocked so he could go back to his room. But this time Kit opened the door and smiled at him.

"We're ready," she said. William followed her into the living room. Balloons covered the floor and couch, and a handmade happy birthday sign decorated the wall.

"Wow," William said.

"Happy birthday!" Kit exclaimed. Rose came out with a box wrapped in a paper grocery bag and Tommy followed her with a chocolate cake in his hands.

"I couldn't find a lighter so you're going to have to pretend to blow out the candles," Tommy said as he placed the cake on the coffee table. There was a two shaped candle and an eight shaped candle smack dab in the middle of the cake. And Will knew it was a vanilla cake with chocolate icing, Tommy would make sure. He prided himself on knowing everyone's favorite foods.

"Sit down! We have a present for you," Rose said pushing him onto the couch. She plopped down next to him and grinned as she placed the wrapped box on his lap. Will felt his eyes mist as Rose cuddled up next to him. Kit sat down on his other side and Tommy took the free lounge chair.

"We also made stuffed bell peppers and mac and cheese," Kit added. William looked down at the box in his hands and felt like he couldn't breathe. He looked up and saw they were all looking at him expectantly.  
"Open it," Rose urged. William broke the tape holding the paper together then slipped the box out. He laughed at the box of assorted donuts you'd get in the grocery bakery.

"We won't eat them," Tommy assured.

"Thank you." Will wrapped an arm around each of his sisters and hugged them tight. Tommy motioned to the cake. "Do I have to pretend?"

"You have to make a wish!" Rose said. William nodded along and leaned over to blow out the pretend candles.

The kids sang a loud rendition of the happy birthday song, Rose continuing on with, "Are you one, are you two, are you three," and then she made a gargled noise before finishing with, "28!" She fist pumped her hands up and threw herself back into the couch. Will laughed honestly and picked her up moving her into his lap.

"Dinner?" he asked. Tommy popped up and made his way into the kitchen. Kit scooped the cake away. William squeezed Rose tight for a second before following them.

…

Tommy started to make that noise he did when he was asleep and Will took his chance. He tiptoed back to his computer in the living room and logged onto that game he and Felicity used to play. He checked his messages and felt his chest ache. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight, his birthday almost over.

He moved the curser over to log out when he got a message from an unknown player.

 ** _Happy Birthday!_** was all it said. He frowned and checked the name but it was just long line of ones and zeros. He sighed and moved the curser again then paused.

"Binary?" he murmured tilting his head. He minimized the window and opened a binary code translator. He typed in the exact line of code into the translator and hesitated in pressing the translate button.

He pursed his lips and pressed the button.

 ** _Mom_**

Will closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. He logged out, tiptoed back into his room, slipped into bed and stared at the ceiling. Could he tell the kids? His face stiffened. They'd just want to message back and forth and Will knew Felicity wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to hide her identity if that was a safe option. He curled onto his side and huffed. This wasn't fair.


	29. Cuddle Time

**Cuddle Time**

Oliver blinked at the darkness of their bedroom. Felicity's head was cushioned on his chest, her arms wound around his torso tightly as if he'd leave without her holding him there. She was still sleeping heavily on him but he'd heard footsteps outside their door. He craned his neck so he could see their door. It creaked open before a head popped in. Oliver lifted his brow as he spotted Tommy's bedhead peek through.

"Dad?" Tommy whispered.

"What is it?" Oliver called back softly. Felicity twitched at the vibrations his voice caused. She burrowed into him more her arms tensing then releasing her hold on him.

"Can I sleep with you for a bit?" Tommy asked stepping into their room. Oliver reached his free arm out.

"Of course, sport. C'mere." Tommy gently closed the door before he made his way over to Oliver's free side. He climbed into bed with his parents and rested his head on Oliver's shoulder.

"Is Mommy sleeping?" he asked watching Felicity wrinkle her nose and crinkle her eyes before settling again.

"Yeah she is. Bad dream?" Oliver watched his seven year old tense and nod carefully. "What happened?" Tommy shrugged. Oliver scanned Tommy's face carefully trying to pick up any signs that would lead to an answer, but Tommy had a good poker face. "Try and get back to sleep," Oliver whispered before pressing a kiss to Tommy's forehead. Tommy pried one of Felicity's hands off Oliver and clutched it. She jerked slightly against her husband before cracking her eyes open. She gasped at the sight of Tommy's sky blues peering over at her.

"Tommy," she coughed. Tommy intertwined their fingers before closing his eyes. Felicity tilted her head to look up at Oliver.

He mouthed, "Bad dream." She frowned then squeezed Tommy's small hand. Tommy squeezed right back. He let out a deep breath, slipped his head into the crook of Oliver's arm, and fell back asleep.

Felicity listened to Oliver's heart beat for a long while, watching her son sleep beside her. Oliver eventually relaxed beneath her his breath evening out. Felicity closed her eyes and focused on her breathing.

…

She woke up on her back with a head on her chest and little limbs covering her legs and stomach. Oliver must have gone to the bathroom in the middle of the night because he was sleeping on his side next to her and Tommy, his arm thrown over both of them protectively, his fingers tucked under her ribcage.

Felicity opened her eyes to see Oliver watching them. She cracked a smile over at him and a lazy one appeared on his face. Her chin grazed Tommy's head as she stretched carefully under him.

"What time is it?" she croaked.

"Early. The girls haven't woken yet." Felicity nodded and yawned big. "They'll be here soon though."

As if the mention of them woke them, they heard, "Momma," come from the baby monitor for Rose. Oliver closed his eyes for a second before he rolled out of bed.

"Stay, I'll be back," he ordered. Felicity rolled her eyes slightly at his gruffness. He came back a few minutes later with their littlest in his arms. "Freshly changed and happy to be awake," he cooed. Rose grinned at her mother.

"Momma," she sang reaching for Felicity. Felicity was still trapped under Tommy. Oliver leaned against the headboard and settled Rose between them in bed. "Tommy," Rose grumbled pushing Tommy's back.

"He's sleeping, bug. Let him sleep," Oliver cautioned removing Rose's hand from Tommy's back. Rose peered up at him with a very Dearden glare. Oliver leveled her with one of his own.

"Rose, can you give me a good morning kiss?" Felicity asked playfully. Rose grinned at her and crawled over. "I haven't gotten one yet today," Felicity murmured just before Rose planted a kiss on her lips. Oliver pouted at that statement. Felicity winked over at him.

"Daddy?" Rose asked looking over her shoulder at her father. Oliver leaned down and planted a kiss on Felicity's lips. "No me!" Rose exclaimed. Oliver pulled back and without a second of hesitance he pressed a kiss on Rose's cheek. She giggled as his stubble tickled her cheeks.

…

Rose happily played hide and seek under the covers with her parents until Tommy woke up at the movement and Felicity's coos. He grumbled nonsense for a few minutes until he fully woke up. Then he watched Rose play and giggle. It didn't take long for him to start to tickle her sides. She squealed at him and wiggled around the bed.

Kit stumbled into the room with wild hair and bleary eyes. She watched Tommy tickle Rose for a few minutes before she climbed into bed beside Felicity. She immediately used Felicity as a pillow and dozed some more completely ignoring her siblings. Felicity rubbed letters on her back and waited for their alarm to go off.

Oliver's phone rang before the alarm went off. They shared a look of confusion before he answered with, "William?"

"Dad! Felicity's not answering her phone. What happened?! Is she okay?" William rushed. Oliver blinked digesting his son's words for a second.

"She's fine, Will. You know her phones off until our alarm goes off cause she'd never sleep otherwise. What are you doing up so early?" Felicity knitted her brow and motioned for Oliver to turn it on speaker. He followed her advice and they both peered at the phone.

"Early?" William asked. "Oh," he sighed as if he had just seen the clock. "Right. Well. I. I have a class at eight and I've been up all night working on this program but it's not working. It's due at the start of class. I thought maybe she could help me out. I'm pretty sure its just this little section. I was gonna FaceTime her so she could help me look it over, but she didn't answer. I know it's late… well early. But I can't turn this in without fixing the issue. It's a really big part of our grade. Like almost half. I can't-."

"FaceTime us, buddy," Oliver gently said. Within seconds the phone was ringing for a FaceTime call. Oliver answered and they saw William's face. His eyes were bloodshot, there were dark circles under them, and his hair was standing on end like he'd been running his hands through it. "Buddy," Oliver sighed heavily.

"What's the issue? Let's get it done so you can have a nap," Felicity quickly butted in. William started to explain the issue and Felicity gave tips as he went along. He flipped the camera and showed her the code for the program. She squinted as she read over it and easily spotted the error in the code. She pointed it out and William huffed. "It's okay, Will. You didn't spot it cause you're over tired. How much coffee have you had?"

"A few espressos," Will mumbled. "But that was a few hours ago. I'm honestly fine. I can pull an all nighter." Felicity and Oliver both frowned. "I learned from the best," William mumbled. They both felt their cheeks heat at that comment.

"Take a forty-five minute nap, Will. It'll make you feel a lot better. Do you have class after this one?"

"Yeah," Will sighed. "At 2."

"Sleep between those classes, bud," Oliver suggested. "Eat after that class."

"I haven't finished that homework yet." Oliver raised his brow in surprise. A line appeared between Felicity's eyebrows.

"What have you been doing?" she questioned.

"Uhhhhm. Nothing." There was a long pause. "Imayhavegoneonafewdates," he rushed. "Not important. I can do that homework after class. It's not due until the end of the day. I'll take your advice, Dad. Okay. Love you guys. Bye!" Then he hung up before they could respond. Felicity and Oliver shared smirks of amusement.

"What did he say?" Tommy asked looking at his parents in confusion.

"Nothing," Oliver replied putting his phone back on the bedside table. Felicity shut her mouth before she could answer knowing William wouldn't appreciate being interrogated by his siblings next time he came home.

"Did you help him with his thing?" Tommy asked tickling Rose under her chin. She laughed up at him.

"Yeah," Felicity answered proudly. Tommy pressed a kiss on Rose's cheek. Kit huffed and moved in Felicity's arms. "Morning, baby," Felicity murmured. Kit stretched languidly.

Their alarm went off. Kit slipped out of their bed at the same time Tommy slumped onto his back. Rose climbed onto Oliver's lap. Felicity followed Kit out of bed and walked into their bathroom as Kit walked back to her room to get ready for school.

"I don't wanna go to school," Tommy grumbled.

"Isn't it gym day?" Oliver asked. Tommy lifted his brow then thought for a second. A sly grin slid onto his face.

"I'm gonna get that gold charm this time." Oliver oohed.

"Running another mile?" he asked.

"That'll put me in first place in my grade." Tommy puffed out his chest.

"What will?" Felicity asked walking in as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"He's going to run another mile on the track at school today so he gets the gold necklace charm." Felicity smirked.

"The one in the shape of the foot?" she questioned.

"Yeah!" Tommy exclaimed jumping out of bed. "I've already got all the other colors, but they save the gold ones for running twenty miles." Felicity eyes bugged out of her head. "Not at the same time, Mom. I've already run nineteen so I just have to run one more." He curved his back as he stretched. "Then I get the gold charm."

"You're not going to wear the necklace are you?" Felicity mumbled. As soon as he'd gotten five charms he'd worn his necklace for a week straight. Then William complemented him and he'd taken to keeping the prized possession in his pocket.

"No. Only kids who don't have many do that. I've got the most in the class. Well, I will once I get the gold one. I'm tied with Casper Armstrong right now. But he's not gonna run a mile in one day. I can do it though. As long as Sophie doesn't make me walk with her." He glowered at the ground.

"Sophie," Felicity stated. She didn't really like Sophie. Sophie tended to push Tommy around and a month ago declared Tommy her boyfriend. Most boys his age would have been grossed out, but Tommy was never one to really be grossed out by girls probably because he had a sister close to his age and Oliver had swiftly shut down any mention of girls being gross saying it wasn't gentlemanly to talk about the opposite sex that way.

"Yeah. Last few gym classes I've had to walk with her. That's why Casper has caught up with me."

"You don't have to do that you know." Oliver sent his wife a look that told her to back off. Felicity pouted her lips slightly.

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm not going to do it today. I've gotta beat Casper." Felicity smiled happily.

"Go get ready for school." Tommy skipped out of their room. Oliver slipped out of bed with Rose in his arms. "Rose-bug, you want to help me with my makeup?" Felicity asked reaching for her. Rose beamed at her. Felicity let her play with her makeup brushes as Oliver got dressed.

They settled into their routine and met downstairs for breakfast with the kids. Felicity herded the kids to the door getting ready to take them to school and daycare. Oliver tugged her back before she could open the door. He took the chance he got with Tommy and Kit fussing over their backpacks and Rose determinedly fixing her Velcro shoes to kiss his wife. Felicity melted into him. Tommy declared his disgust and his sisters quickly followed his lead but that just had Felicity grinning against her husband's lips. Oliver frowned. He turned his head to pout at his kids. Felicity pressed a kiss to his cheek then nipped his jawline. That made him turn to smile at her.

"Come on, kids," Felicity called holding out her hand and opening the door. She shuffled them out the front door before turning to wink at Oliver. Oliver reached for her but she quickly started to close the door then she yelped as he pinched her bum. He swallowed a chuckle simply raising his brow as she blushed from the kids questioning looks her way.

"I'll see you tonight. Love you," Oliver called seconds before the door shut with Felicity's I'll-pay-you-back eyes. The kids chorused their goodbyes and love, Felicity mumbled hers. Oliver jogged up the stairs, grabbed his shoes, and then was out the door. He sat in his car typing out a text to William before he got on the road.

 ** _Try to get some sleep, bud. My phone's always on especially for you. See you in a few weeks for spring break. PS: Hope those dates were fun. – Dad_**

By the time he got to the office, he had a sleeping emoji and a thumbs up from William. Oliver smiled at his phone before starting his paperwork for the day.


	30. The Bully

**The Bully**

"Shit," William murmured as he looked in the mirror. His hands trembled slightly before he placed them on the edge of the sink.

"You okay?" Will turned to see Henry standing in the doorway, head ducked slightly, and eyes full of worry. William swallowed and nodded before looking back at the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah," William murmured when he saw Henry walk into his line of sight in the mirror.

"I got ice from the nurse." Henry held the bag up over Will's hand. William flipped his hand over and took it. Their fingers brushed and he let out a trembled breath. He looked up to see Henry worrying his brow so he smiled tightly. Henry's face relaxed and he matched Will's smile. William lifted the ice pack and placed it on his busted lip. "The principal's outside waiting." Henry bowed his head again. "He said you can take your time."

William let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. He turned back to the mirror but didn't look in it. Henry's hand gripped the sink and Will eyed it for a few moments before switching hands with the ice pack and placing his hand over Henry's.

…

Oliver sat in the passenger seat of William's Porsche with his arms crossed over his chest. William stared intently at the traffic light. They'd been over how the fight happened. Who started it, not Will. Who broke it up, Will's favorite calculus teacher. But Will had been skirting around _why_ it happened.

"So he threw the first punch," Oliver said. William tensed his hands on the steering wheel.

"No," he answered. Oliver scrunched his brow.

"But he provoked you?"

"Yes." Oliver turned his gaze to William.

"How?" Oliver pleaded. William gulped and flicked his eyes to see his dad out of the corner of his vision.

"He was making fun of me." William shrugged. Oliver frowned. "He was…" William choked. "He was calling me names. And he." William cringed deeply. "He wouldn't stop asking me if I wanted to go out with him. And he _doesn't_ mean it. He's making fun of me. He calls me pretty boy and messes with my hair. He shouts 'gay' when I walk past him in the hallway. I…" Will sighed and quickly looked over to Oliver. He saw a flash of anger and sympathy but then someone honked he jerked the car forward.

"How long has this been going on?" Oliver voice was scary calm.

"What?" William squeaked. "I. It's nothing, Dad. I can handle it. It's just. Today. I was walking with Henry, and… he shouted." William felt a knot in his throat. "He called us the f word and I just. I lost it. I shoved him and he hit me and I really lost it."

"Why haven't you told me about this?"

"It's just been a few weeks. I." Will trailed off and stared blankly at the road.

"You don't have to handle these things on your own, William. Did you go to any teachers?" Will didn't move. "Did you tell the principal the truth?"

"Ye.. yeah." William flicked his eyes back to his Dad. Oliver had disentangled his arms and was holding onto the door handle with one hand. That's when William slowed down. "I." William took a deep breath. "I didn't know how you'd handle it. You've probably never been bullied like this and for something you can't control. I. I thought about asking Sara or Curtis but I didn't want you to learn second hand. And… I don't think they've ever experienced this exactly. I mean."

"You don't have to explain yourself, I'm sorry I asked. You had your reasons. Just. Know that you can always come to me, or Felicity, or any one of our friends. They wouldn't tell us if you didn't want them to. It's true I haven't been bullied about my sexuality. But I was teased in high school. People put out rumors that Tommy Merlyn and I were dating secretly. We never really cared because it didn't stop us from doing anything and no one wanted to really bully us because we threw the best parties. But. I know a small amount of what being bullied is like."

They pulled into the garage and sat there talking for a while about life. Eventually Felicity popped her head out the door and told them to come inside. William rushed up to his room to change out of his bloodied shirt while Oliver gave Felicity a run down.

At dinner, Tommy naturally asked what happened to William's mouth. William explained briefly that he was called names and he got in a fight at school. Tommy's eyes narrowed and he fisted his fork.

"I'm gonna beat'em up," he growled.

"I have it handled, Tommy," William replied with a smile.

"Did you punch him? One two?" Tommy motioned a right hook and a left uppercut. William swallowed a laugh and looked to his parents. Felicity shook her head no but Oliver nodded. William's mouth fell open and he stared blankly at his little brother.

"No. Violence is not the answer, Tommy," Felicity said. Oliver sat up a little straighter and eyed her. She sent him a quick glare.

"Only in self-defense is violence the answer," Oliver amended.

"Is it self-defense when you're getting called names?" Tommy tilted his head to the side.

"No," Felicity quickly answered. Oliver opened his mouth but shut it, wisely.

"Did you get in trouble, Will?"

"Yes. I'm suspended for a few days."

"What's that mean?" William explained and Tommy perked up at the thought of William being home for the next three days.

"He will be helping me at the office when he's not working on his school work," Oliver explained. Tommy deflated.

"I can pick you up from school, though. Right, Dad?" Will asked. Tommy turned his puppy dog eyes to Oliver. Oliver stared at him blankly for a moment. He looked so much like Felicity.

"Alright. But you're not taking your car, Will." Tommy huffed. He loved to ride in "speedster" cars.

…

The original trio sat on the couch once the littles were fast asleep, their favorite show blaring in front of them. Felicity was monopolized by Oliver but Will managed to slip his feet under her so they kept warm, while his dad basically laid on top of her. William used to mind but it was literally the only way Oliver would shut up and not get aggravated when Will and Felicity made random comments on the show. Plus Oliver's face was tucked in her neck, just far enough away to see the tv, his arms wrapped around her waist, and her legs over top of his.

They were like cats, Will decided. At times Felicity would be the one to splay out on Oliver but most the time it was reversed. There was nothing sexual about it, in fact most the time they just sort of fell asleep or yawned enough that Will ordered them to their room.

William kind of hoped he would have that kind of relationship with someone one day.


	31. Tommy's First Toy

**Tommy's First Toy**

Oliver pulled the brisket out of the oven and placed it on the counter. William must have smelled the food from his bedroom because a few seconds after Oliver started to cut the meat he appeared. Wordlessly, William hovered near Oliver.

"There's some cheesy potatoes on the stove. I made enough for leftovers," Oliver said. William hummed once then ventured to the oven.

There was a few moments of silence where Oliver figured William was eating before his son said, "You really think there'll be leftovers with the Diggles coming?" Oliver would normally instruct kindness but there was no bite in Will's words, just a dazed murmuring.

"I'm pretty sure I've made enough. I know those are your favorites though, so do you want me to set some aside for your lunch tomorrow?" Oliver looked over his shoulder just in time to see William's face light up. A slow smile over took Oliver's face.

"What for lunch tomorrow?" Felicity asked stepping into the kitchen with Tommy settled on her shoulder. She patted his back getting him to burp after a feeding.

"Cheesy potatoes," William replied. He stuffed some more into his mouth then smiled at Felicity.

"If he gets the extra potatoes do I get the extra meat?" Felicity asked hopefully. Oliver chuckled silently and nodded his head. "Score!" Felicity raised a hand to high five Will. William took a moment to stare at her hand letting her think he wouldn't slap it before he gave her hand a hard slap.

Tommy fussed at the noise wiggling in Felicity's arms and crying softly. Felicity shushed him softly and rubbed his back gently getting him to settle. William rounded her and softly said hello to his little brother. Tommy's eyes rolled over Will's face and when William grinned big Tommy smiled back then hid his face in his mother's shoulder. Once Tommy lifted his head, William started a game of peak-a-boo by going into squats and popping back up.

The doorbell rang right as one of Tommy's laugh go interrupted by some spit-up. Oliver had just put a cover over the meat; so he beamed at Felicity and went to the front door, William following behind with Felicity and Tommy making a leisure stroll after them. Dig and Oliver greeted each other with a welcoming one armed hug while William went through a series of high fives with JJ. Lyla ushered her family into the house and closed the door behind them then turned and held her arms out for Tommy.

"He's just finished eating, so you'll need the burp cloth," Felicity said as she handed both Tommy and the cloth over. Lyla pressed a kiss to Tommy's head and took a quick whiff.

"New baby smell," she sighed.

"I think it's starting to wear off," Felicity said as she caressed Tommy's back. Lyla frowned.

"He's what, two months?"

"Three."

"You have plenty of time left," Lyla cooed looking down at Tommy. Diggle pulled Felicity into a hug.

"How's the new mom?" he asked softly.

"Tired," Felicity replied loudly. Dig and Lyla shared a laughed.

"Mommy, where's my truck?" JJ pulled on Lyla's arm. Lyla pulled out a firetruck from her purse and handed it to JJ. "Will, look!" JJ held it up. Tommy's head moved to the side following the truck. He gurgled and Felicity watched Oliver's eyes light up. A line appeared between her eyebrows, but the mention of dinner made it disappeared.

The next day, Felicity spend Tommy's nap time working on software and planning her return to the company the following month. William came home from school just as Tommy started tummy time. Will played with Tommy for a while before Felicity nudged him to go start homework. It was rounding close to the time Oliver usually appeared to make dinner, when Will bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Whatcha doing?" Felicity asked.

"Dad wants me to start the marinade for the fish."

"Is he going to be late? He didn't call me." She frowned. Will shrugged and started to pull out ingredients. Not fifteen minutes later the door opened and Oliver came in with a bag in hand.

"Hey." He gave Felicity a quick kiss and peaked his head in the kitchen. He came back and made a bee line to Tommy who was going back and forth in his swing in the living room. Oliver put his hand in the bag and pulled out a toy race car. Tommy's eyes latched to the bright green coloring. "You think he'll like it?" Oliver asked. Felicity laughed quietly nodding her head. Oliver grinned proudly.


	32. The Hōzen Beeps

**The Hōzen Beeps**

William yawned loudly covering it with his hand as he loaded water bottles into four lunch boxes, then came the ham and cheese sandwiches (not as good as Monte Cristos, but he didn't have the time), after that came the rice crispy treats and the chips. He checked the clock and closed his eyes for a second. 6:37. Tommy needed to get up and Will didn't hear his alarm go off.

So he walked down the hall to their bedroom and opened the door. Sure enough Tommy was fast asleep. "Tom," William said as he shook Tommy's shoulder. The fifteen year old groaned and covered his head. "No, come on. You have to get up," William urged.

"Will," Tommy whined.

"I'm not kidding. You're going to miss the bus and I don't have time to drive you. I have an early meeting with investors." Tommy turned a glare up at him, very Oliver like. "Not scaring me, kiddo."

"Geez, Will." Tommy closed his eyes for a moment but Will shook his shoulder roughly. "Stop," Tommy grunted. William just shook harder. "Okay, okay! I'm up." Tommy threw his legs over the side of his bed and stood up stretching his arms up.

William coughed roughly while saying, "Shower then put deodorant on." Will waved a hand near his nose. Tommy rolled his eyes but nodded his head and followed Will out of their room and down the hall, but he stopped in the bathroom. William went a little further and opened his sisters' room.

"Kit," William gently called hoping not to wake Rose. Kit's eyes popped open and she stared at him sleepily. "Come on, school is in thirty minutes." Kit nodded and rolled over before grabbing her phone.

"Will?" a little voice asked. William tensed before turning to face Rose's bed. He prepared himself. "Are Mom and Dad home?" the ten year old asked. William swallowed.

"Not yet, bug." Rose nodded and looked away from him hiding in her covers. William sighed. Kit got up out of bed and headed into the kitchen. William walked over to Rose and sat on the edge of her bed. "I know, Rose. I miss them too. But they sent us away to protect us. And they _promised_ they'd come get us."

"It's been four months," Rose whimpered. William nodded sadly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Rose's chin trembled and a tear fell. William leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her. Rose sucked in her breath at the warmth he oozed and the not great smell coming from his armpit. She moved her nose to his neck and breathed in with a big sigh. He didn't smell as good as Dad, but he smelled right and it calmed her down. She let a few more tears fall. "I'm so sorry, Rose-bug."

"Mom said," Rose shakily started. Will pulled back to look at her face. "Mom said the… the Hōzen meant what?" William wiped her tears with his thumb.

"It meant reconnection. Auntie Thea gave it to her after she asked, because Dad gave it to Aunt Thea after he returned from the island." Rose nodded.

"After being lost for five years." Will nodded.

Rose had known parts of Oliver's dark past. She knew he was the Hood, the Arrow, the Green Arrow, that he was on an island for three years, in Hong Kong for a year, and in Russia for a year, but she didn't know specifics. Over the last four months, she'd taken to asking William about Oliver's time lost from Aunt Thea and the public. William was ashamed to admit he didn't know too much. Felicity had told him some, but she had also said it wasn't her story to tell. And Will never wanted to bring up such a tense subject with their dad. Tommy had answered some things in passing, but he too was lost on bits and pieces. He knew of Tatsu, Mateo, and Akio from Oliver's time in Hong Kong and he knew that Akio died from a disease but he wasn't sure which one or how. He just knew that Dad did something horrible afterwards and that's why he wouldn't go back home after Hong Kong even though he had the chance.

Kit had filled in parts of the Bratva and Anatoly, some she'd gotten from Felicity but most from Oliver. She also knew a lot more about Slade Wilson and Sara's time on the island. Kit apparently had taken learning about Sara seriously after Sara told a story about going parachuting off a cliff and onto a ship in the middle of the North China Sea. She'd questioned Sara every single time she came to visit, at length. Sara didn't know anything about the Bratva, but Kit found that all out from her late night chats with Oliver over ice cream when she couldn't sleep.

"Will," Rose whispered. William focused back on her face.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"Can I have an extra rice crispy treat in my lunch today?" William lifted a single brow.

"I'll let you have one when you get home from school, how about that?" Rose nodded. "Try and get more sleep, you don't have to go in for another hour." Rose furrowed her brow and pouted her lips. William felt his heart seize slightly after seeing a pure form of Felicity in her face.

"Can't I just play games on my phone?" William held back the urge to roll his eyes. The fact that his ten year old sister even had a cell phone was stupid, but after their parents forced them to move and then left them on their own, he just didn't feel okay not knowing where Rose was at all times.

"Yeah." William handed her the phone and walked out of the room. He knocked on the bathroom door loudly and shouted, "Tommy, you better be out in record time cause your bus is ten minutes out!" Then Will walked back into the kitchen.

"Don't you need to get dressed for work?" Kit asked eyeing his pajamas. Will frowned and looked down.

"I'll do that once you and Tom are out of the apartment." Kit nodded and chewed on her bagel. "Are you okay?" William sighed. Kit frowned.

"What do you mean?" William stared at her. She looked down at her plate. "I'm not happy that mom and dad probably won't be back for my birthday. But maybe I'll get lucky and get a late birthday gift." William slung an arm around Kit's shoulders.

"If it makes you feel any better, they missed my birthday." Kit sucked in her breath and nodded with a small noise of sadness. William felt heavy, he shouldn't have brought this up before school, he shouldn't have brought it up at all. Tommy exited the bathroom and walked into their room. Kit moved to dash into the bathroom but William blocked her with his form. "Kit, talk to me," he begged. Kit wouldn't meet his eye. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Will, what the hell is that beeping?" Tommy shouted from their room. William frowned and turned toward their room. Kit took her chance and slipped by him into the bathroom. William grumbled to himself.

"Don't curse, Tom," he accosted. Tommy didn't even seem bothered by William's scolding. "What are you talking…" he trailed off as soon as he entered their room hearing the beeping himself. It was coming from his bedside table. He opened it and only found the arrow head.

"God, shut it the hell up, Will," Tommy yelled throwing on his hoodie.

"I said don't curse. And I don't know what it is." Tommy stormed over and looked in the drawer before freezing.

"It's the Hōzen," he murmured pulling it out of the drawer. William opened his mouth to object but the beeping got louder as Tommy lifted it to inspect it.

"I thought it was a rock," William mumbled. He took it out of Tommy's hands. Tommy glared at him but William tried prying it apart and it popped open. They both gasped. Tommy took one half but William had the half with the screen on it. It took Tommy a few seconds to put that together, long enough for William to figure out that the Hōzen's little screen had GPS coordinates on it.

"What? Numbers?" Tommy murmured.

"GPS coordinates," William corrected.

"Does that mean we have to go there?" Tommy asked. William frowned and thought for a minute. Felicity gave him this. This was something from her. She was reaching out, which probably meant that they did have to go there, but it was the middle of the school year. It kind of just started and the kids were still settling in at their new schools, he remembered how hard that was.

"You're going to miss your bus."

"Who cares? Mom and Dad want us there." Tommy pointed to the coordinates. "I don't need to go to school."

"Let me." William closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "Let me think about this, okay? Go to school."

"What?" Tommy shouted. "You can't be serious. This is Mom and Dad. They want us there. We have to go."

"I don't know where this is, Tommy. It could be anywhere."

"I'm going, William."

"Tommy, we don't know-."

"It's _Mom and Dad_. I don't care if it's the damned island, I'm going." Tommy stormed off to the closet and grabbed his suitcase.

"Tommy, let me."

"William! You are _not_ Dad. I know you've been playing the part for the past four months, but you're _not_. You don't get to call the shots. And Dad is telling us to go where ever that Hōzen says to go. That means we _all_ go." William felt his chest burn.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to be in this position? Do you think I _wanted_ to be asked by Rose every morning if Felicity and Dad are back yet? Do you think I like waking up this early? I love you guys. I would do it all again in a heartbeat, but I never _wanted_ to leave my life to come here and keep you guys safe," William shouted. Tommy glared back at him.

"Well I'm sorry we're such a burden, William," Tommy snarled. William felt his fire leave.

"You're not," he said softly.

"Really?" Kit asked from the hallway. "Because you've basically just said we are. And by the way, the whole apartment building can hear you two. Why the hell are you fighting anyways?" Kit glared with even focus at William. William swallowed his tongue.

"The Hōzen isn't just a Hōzen, it's a GPS. It has coordinates on it that Mom and Dad want us to go to," Tommy supplied. Kit raised a single brow to William. He nodded silently.

"Then we're going," she said.

"Going where?" Rose asked in a small voice.

"Where ever Mom and Dad want us to go," Kit answered.

"They called?!" Rose ran into Tommy and William's room. "Why did you let me talk to them? What did they say?"

"No, Rose," Tommy stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "The Hōzen is a GPS and they put coordinates in it."

"What are coordinates?"

"It's a destination," William finally spoke. Kit and Tommy looked to him with heat in their eyes. "And we're all going. Let me just figure out where it is." He pulled his phone off his bed and typed the coordinates in. William let out a sigh of relief.

"Where is it?" Tommy asked after a beat of silence.

"Star City."

"Really?" Rose asked excitedly. William clicked a few more buttons. "We're going home?"

"Um…" William furrowed his brow. "No." Rose's shoulder's slumped.

"Then where?" Kit pressed. William held up a finger before walking out of the room, the kids on his heels. He beelined for his computer and quickly logged on before pulling up some of his favorite satellite imagery software, of course technically it wasn't his but that wasn't important.

"It looks like an abandoned building," Will murmured. He could tell no one was in there but he couldn't see what it might have been in its hay day. "Some factory maybe?" Will broke down and Googled the address. "Verdant?" William rolled the word off his tongue. He opened the website.

"This hurts my soul," Kit said raising a hand to her chest. Tommy snorted and Rose giggled.

"Outdated website. Probably from 2013? 14?" William said.

"They want us to go to a _club_ ," Tommy stressed not quiet believing it. "Like a drinking dancing club?" he asked before looking over the website more clearly than just the outdated page setup.

"That sounds like fun," Rose murmured.

"No. It's not for…" William furrowed his brow at Rose's innocent questioning face.

"It's only for grown-ups," Tommy said simply. William nodded in agreement, thanking his brother with a smile. Tommy ignored him. Rose frowned, first at Tommy then at William. Tommy moved forward however by asking, "So they want us there?"

"Oh uh… I wish I had a more solid piece of evidence saying it was this."

"Oh it's this," Kit said. Will and Tommy both stared at her in confusion. "Aunt Thea used to run this club. That's where they used to do their vigilante stuff."

"No. They did that at the bunker not-."

"Uncle Roy told me," Kit interrupted. "That's how he and Aunt Thea got together. She got him a job at Dad's club which turned into Aunt Thea's club. Mom and Dad worked out of the basement of the club."

"Cool," Tommy chirped. "Okay. I'm going to pack." He clapped his hands together and walked down the hall.

"Wait," Will called after him.

"Nope," Tommy replied. "Not ruining this for me. Buy us tickets home. Think about this. You should be happy. You get to see your car again." William sighed, aggravated. Kit patted him on the back before following Tommy.

"Love you, Will," Rose quietly said before wrapping her arms around his waist. William's hand rubbed her back on instinct. "Can I get a window seat?" she whispered turning her chin to his stomach and looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'll see what I can do." Rose grinned up at him before she skipped off to join her siblings. William turned around to look at the computer screen again.

"This better be real," he grumbled.


	33. The Bed Is Full

**The Bed is Full**

Felicity carefully situated Rose so she could feed while not disturbing Kit who was fast asleep on the other side of Felicity's chest and stomach. Rose wiggled in her grasp not happy about not being fed at that precise moment. Felicity shushed her and ran a hand over her bright hairs.

"Mommy?" a little voice came from the doorway. Felicity made sure Rose latched before looking up to see a bed-headed Tommy standing in the doorway with his favorite stuff lion tucked under his arm.

"Come on, punk." Felicity whispered. Tommy slowly made his way onto Oliver's side of the bed and curled around his father. Oliver's eyes popped open and he winded his arms around Tommy's slight frame.

"Daddy," Tommy murmured. Oliver sighed deeply in response. Felicity's eyes got heavy and she yawned big before deciding it would be fine to close her eyes, just for a minute.

…

The alarm beeped loudly beside her. Oliver jerked beside. She reached a hand out to soothe him but a weight was settled on her arm. She furrowed her brow and opened her eyes.

"Mommy," Kit greeted with a smile as she stretched on top of Felicity's arm. Oliver's eyes were wide and alert staring straight at her. Felicity pulled her hand out from under Kit and scratched Oliver's beard.

"Hey, babe," she softly greeted. Oliver closed his eyes and turned his head into her scratches. She shifted to sit up but Rose got jostled and let out a cry of annoyance. "Aw, sorry, Rose-bug." Rose calmed at her voice.

"Turn it off!" Tommy called from behind Oliver.

"Shh," Oliver replied. Felicity switched Rose to settle beside Kit and turned the alarm off.

"Thank Google!" Tommy groaned. Felicity avoided Oliver's single raised brow.

"Come on, let's get ready," Felicity declared before getting out of bed and placing Rose down in her spot. Oliver hummed a chuckle and dropped his head back onto his pillow. Kit smirked as she looked between her parents then cuddled up into Oliver's chest.

"Still sleeping time," Tommy said as he covered his head with a pillow. Rose grunted in agreement and crawled over to rest overtop of Kit.

"No one wants to come with me?" Felicity teased. Oliver looked over at her with raised brows then down at the kids.

"Nope," he replied coyly. Felicity huffed.

"I'll be in the shower." She walked off into the bathroom hearing Tommy cheer in the background.

…

She heard giggling and a sound she couldn't place. Squeaking? Creaking? Something familiar. Felicity toweled off then slipped into her robe before wrapping her hair up in her towel on top of her head.

"Daddy, did you see?" Kit asked. Felicity opened the bathroom door and spotted all three of her littles on the bed. Tommy had Rose in his lap and he was softly speaking to her. Kit on the other hand was going back and forth doing summersaults. "Daddy, did you see it?" she asked again.

"Yes, now show Mommy," Oliver finished tying his tie and went into their closet. Kit gasped excitedly and waved her hands to Felicity.

"Mommy, Mommy," Kit said. Felicity smiled at her. "Watch this." Kit turned around and squatted then rolled into a summersault. Her feet landed a few inches away from Rose and Tommy. Tommy whispered something in Rose's ear. Rose responded by reaching for Felicity and shouting.

"You want to come with me while I get ready?" Felicity asked her youngest.

"No," Tommy answered. "She wants you to join us." Felicity checked the clock and pursed her lips.

"Just for a few minutes. Then I have to get ready." She crawled up onto the bed and wrapped her arm around Tommy and Rose, making sure her other hand tickled the bottom of Kit's little feet. Kit squealed out laughter.

Oliver came out of the closet, shoes on finally, and crossed his arms over his chest. Felicity looked over at him innocently.


	34. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**Reunited And It Feels So Good…**

Felicity gnawed on the cap of her pen and stared at the coordinates of the Hōzen. Oliver was clanking above her, on the old salmon ladder, the first salmon ladder. She wrapped her sweater around her tighter, she'd forgotten how cold the old foundry could get. Oliver dropped down and reached for the towel he had put there earlier.

They'd gotten Markov. Now cleaning up the city the good old fashioned way was the last thing to do. They'd made the unilateral decision to bring the kids back, as Markov and his top players were behind bars with evidence piles stacked behind them. It was just the corrupt way Markov left the city. But they'd dealt with a corrupt city before and they could do it again.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked. Felicity jumped. He was right behind her, leaning over her shoulder and squinting at the computer.

"Oh um. They've been in city limits for a while now."

"Good." Oliver pulled a chair over to her table of computer monitors and rolled it over next to hers.

"Put a shirt on its drafty in here." Felicity tucked her fingers under her arms. Oliver let out a breath and grabbed at her hands. She murmured, "Furnace." He pulled her into his lap.

"Your personal furnace," he corrected. Felicity smiled tightly at the name she deemed appropriate ages ago. She rested her head on his shoulder and relished the warmth coming from him.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" Felicity murmured quietly. Oliver tensed.

"I hope not. But… I wouldn't hold it against them if they are," Oliver answered. Felicity sighed.

…

William squeezed Rose's hand. Rose squeezed back just as she turned her head to look up at him. William hesitated in meeting her eye. He wasn't sure about this. It'd been all of two days since the Hōzen beeped. He had somehow gotten talked into bringing movers into their apartment, he'll blame Tommy for that. But they'd packed up their sparse apartment and sent it in a moving truck from the east coast all the way back home to Star City.

And now?

Now they were standing across the street of Verdant. Or Vedat, as the sign said. Bags dropped off at a motel under the name Clayton.

"So… are we going in?" Tommy asked.

"Let me go in first," William replied. Rose's hand tightened on his.

"But it's the Glades," Rose said. That was the whole point. William knitted his brow and looked over his siblings. They all begged him silently. Will sighed.

"Fine. But stay behind me and don't talk or make any sudden movements."

William handed Rose's hand off to Tommy. Tommy looked giddy. Kit on the other hand looked just as skeptic as William. She brought up the rear with a firm nod to Will up front.

The building was in good shape, just trashed on the inside. Some people had obviously been squatting there, but they were now gone and had been for what seemed like a few weeks if the mold on the food on the ground was anything to go by.

"Where's the door to the basement?" William asked.

"Near the bathrooms. Off that hallway." Kit pointed in the direction she meant and William started off. He came to a door that had a keypad lock. He rolled his eyes.

"So easily hackable," he grumbled. "What's the code?"

"I don't know. No one ever said the code," Kit replied. William sighed.

"We'll do this the old fashion way then." He raised his fist and pounded on the door.

…

Felicity jumped a foot in the air. Oliver smoothly moved her off his lap and grabbed his bow and an arrow. "Wait! Wait!" Felicity shouted typing on her keyboard. She held up one hand. Oliver froze, arrow nocked and pointing at the door the story above.

"Felicity," Oliver snapped as the noise continued.

"It's the kids!" She jumped out of her chair. Oliver looked back at her with an eyebrow raised in question. "They're right above us. It has to be them. They just don't know the code."

…

"Stop banging," Kit shouted covering her ears. "Jeeze, Will."

"Well…" Will tried the doorknob. "No one's here. So-." Will turned around on his way out. He'd taken two steps when the door popped open an inch like someone had remotely unlocked it. Tommy leaned over Rose and pushed the door all the way open.

"Dad!" Rose jumped into Oliver's arms. William turned around and looked gob-smacked at his father. Oliver held Rose tightly and took a long whiff of her hair. Tommy spotted Felicity waiting at the bottom of the stairs and he shot off into the foundry, clambering down the stairs at high speed before crashing into his mother. She grunted at the impact and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're so tall," her words were garbled around Tommy's shoulder but they were still full of shock.

"Yeah," Tommy whispered holding her as tightly as possible, as if she would float away from him. Felicity rose onto her tippy toes and stretched her neck so she could free her face from the cramped position Tommy's shoulder put it in. Tommy simply held on tighter.

"Will, Kit, c'mere." Oliver shifted Rose into one of his arms and opened his other so his remaining children could join in on the hug. Kit looked to Will for a second. A second that said a lot of things. Then she ducked into Oliver embrace. He kissed the top of her head and took a whiff of her hair. Kit maneuvered around her father and sister and started down the stairs. "Will, I can't thank you enough," Oliver said voice shaking with feelings.

William nodded. He let Oliver wrap him up in a hug and patted his dad's back before backing away and following Kit. Oliver felt a part of his heart starting to rip. But then Rose ran her hands over his scruff.

"I forgot how it feels," she murmured. Oliver hummed and followed the kids to Felicity.

Tommy finally let go of his mom to stand beside her waiting to get a hug from his dad. Felicity looked up at Tommy and did a double take. _When did he get this tall?_ she wondered.

Rose wiggled out of Oliver's grasp and rocketed at Felicity. Felicity kneeled and peppered kisses along Rose's cheeks and forehead. Tommy dug his face into Oliver's shoulder and took long breaths.

"I missed you," Oliver whispered. Tommy nodded.

"Same," he murmured with a choked laugh before letting go.

Kit rolled around in Felicity's computer chair. William stood in front of the computers, taking in the information that Felicity was the one sending signals to the Hōzen. Rose talked rapidly about the school they had been at the past few months. Oliver stopped Kit from crashing into the fern in the corner of the foundry with a quick twirl of the chair. He felt a shudder go through him at the lack of laughter from her as she twirled.

"Have you eaten?" he asked trying to kill the silence from his eldest three. The kids shook their heads slowly.

"What are we going to have?" Rose asked excitedly jumping out of Felicity's arms. She then closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. "Please don't say pasta." William rolled his eyes but Tommy and Kit huffed their laughter.

"Breakfast for dinner," Oliver announced.

"Seriously, Dad?" Will asked.

"We have eggs and bread. Egg sandwich." Oliver moved over to where he used to make arrows back in the day. He had a hotplate and a pan, along with a mini refrigerator.

"Why can't we go to the house?" Kit asked crossing her arms over her chest. Felicity opened her mouth to respond then bit her lip. "What?" Kit asked hesitantly. Oliver shared a long look with Felicity before she broke the contact to look at her shoes. Oliver turned to face the kids.

"You know how we had to go to the safehouse because Mom found footage of someone breaking in, and then we found bugs?" Oliver asked. All four of the kids nodded. "Not long after you left, the house was set on fire." Felicity took a step forward to wrap her arms around Rose. Rose immediately turned her face into Felicity and gripped her mother's shirt in a fist. Felicity closed her eyes for a second to steel herself.

"It's," Tommy couldn't finish the sentence.

"Everything?" Kit asked, her voice desperate. Oliver swallowed down his tears as he saw the pain cross his children's faces. The only home they knew.

"We wanted to wait to look for a new place to live with you here," Oliver said trying to be a bit hopeful. Tommy's shoulders hunched over and he stuffed his hands in his hoodie pocket. Kit twirled the chair around until her back was to them all.

"Where have you been staying?" William asked trying to fill the silence with something.

"We rented an apartment. There's only two bedrooms but we have a pullout couch," Oliver answered. William nodded seriously.

"I can stay at a hotel," he offered.

"No, Will," Felicity started reaching a hand out to him.

"It's okay," William quickly added. "I'm going to have to find my own apartment anyways. Were you able to salvage anything from the," he sighed, "the house?"

"We had taken a lot out before," Felicity answered. "We have stuff from all your rooms in boxes, but we didn't get everything."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked his voice gritty. Felicity's eyes quickly flicked over to him. Rose wiped her eyes and looked up at her mother with a curious look.

"What?" Felicity replied a frown of confusion appearing on her forehead.

"Why'd you pack up before it happened? What did you _know_ this was going to happen?" He leveled all his anger and spite on the bow and arrow case.

"We didn't know," Felicity's voice lacked strength. Oliver stood up straighter.

"We were worried something would happen. Mom was keeping tabs on what they were doing with the house. They initially searched through everything, took out all the electronics, anything they thought might give a clue as to where we were, where you were." Tommy's face wrinkled with anger. "Over the course of a few nights, we packed up anything we valued or thought you might value from your rooms." He paused letting it sink in. Felicity's brushed her thumb over Rose's cheek. Rose tucked her face back against Felicity, but her tears were no longer there. "We went back to get more stuff from our room and found it…" he trailed off.

"So you knew?" Tommy asked voice caught between seething anger and choked betrayal.

"We were cautious," Oliver corrected. Tommy's chin trembled slightly. He turned to face the bow and arrow case, fiddling with the arrow darts. Oliver took a step toward him but William raised a hand and shook his head. Oliver frowned at his eldest, but William gave him a look that begged for trust. Oliver silently nodded his head and took a step back.

A sniffle broke out through the silence of the room. Will, Oliver, and Felicity's heads jerked to the chair Kit was in. Rose peeked her head out from Felicity's stomach. Tommy gripped a dart in his fist.

"Kit," Oliver breathed. He slowly made his way around the chair before kneeling in front of Kit. Her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders were silently shaking. He placed his hands on her knees. Her quiet tears abruptly turned to loud sobs. Her head dropped heavily on his shoulder and her hands fisted his shirt. "Sunshine," Oliver's voice broke.

"I hate him," Kit said between sobs. Oliver rubbed her back.

"He's in jail now," Oliver replied. Kit sighed. She slowly pulled away from her father to slump in her chair. Oliver tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled sadly at her. "I love you. I missed you." Kit's eyes flicked between his, trying to decipher the truth behind his words.

"Then why'd you send us away?" she whispered a confused frown appearing on her forehead. Oliver's hand fell to her hand.

"It was the only way to keep you safe," he answered loud enough for Tommy, Rose, and William to hear. "We put you in the safehouse because we knew our house was compromised. The week Markov came to the safehouse, I found evidence that confirmed our suspicion that you four were being watched." Oliver sighed. "We didn't want to send you across the country but it was the only way we could get you out of the crosshairs."

"We did it because we love you and want you safe," Felicity added. Tommy turned around with a firm frown set on his face.

"Why couldn't you have joined us?" he asked pain laced in his voice. Oliver and Felicity shared a moment's look.

"We needed each other to defeat Markov. I'm not the best Green Arrow without my Overwatch," Oliver answered. Kit and Tommy locked eyes. They stared at each other for a few moments before they both folded and nodded their heads at their parents.

A silence settled across the room before William broke it with, "Anyone else craving an egg sandwich?"

Both Felicity and Oliver felt a weight lift when Tommy and Kit scoffed out chuckles at their brother. William made his way over to the small makeshift kitchen Oliver had set up and opened the mini refrigerator. He pulled out the carton of eggs and fiddled with the hotplate. Just as William turned around to ask how it worked, Oliver stepped up beside him and turned it on.

Oliver felt a brimming need to express how thankful he was for his eldest. William pulled out a bowl and fork to crack the eggs as Oliver thought deeply about the right words. Felicity was murmuring quietly with Kit and Tommy was twirling Rose around at her demand.

"William," Oliver softly spoke. Will paused for a millisecond then cracked another egg.

"Yeah?" he asked. Oliver sprinkled salt and pepper into the egg bowl. He took a deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth.

"I want to thank you." William frowned at the eggs. "We asked an unfair thing of you." Oliver looked at his son and saw his confused face. "Drop your flourishing startup, move across the country, and take care of your little siblings."

"But I was in danger too, Dad," Will pointed out still confused.

"But you know how to defend yourself and-." He was cut off by William's cold laugh.

"Do you not remember how he beat the shit outta me?" His eyes squinted at his father. Oliver pressed his lips into a thin line. "I didn't really have a choice." Will sighed heavily and went back to whisking the eggs. Oliver's shoulders slumped.

"I just wanted you to know," he paused thinking through his words. "I'm thankful, Felicity is thankful. You stepped up and took a position we should have been filling. We'll forever be in your debt." William stopped beating the eggs and Oliver took that as his cue to poor them onto the hotplate, but Will still didn't move.

"Please don't say that, Dad," Will whispered. Oliver arched a brow and looked at his eldest. Will dropped his fork in the now empty bowl and met his father's eyes. "I don't want to be in your debt. All I did was take care of them when no one else could. You did that when my mom died."

"Will, I'm your Dad." Will jerked his head back and forth.

"No. You barely knew me. I had just found out you were my father. No one else could really take care of me." Oliver opened his mouth once more but Will beat him with, "I don't count my grandparents. And anyways, Felicity's taken care of me when you weren't around. If anything, this was my way to make up to you guys." Oliver shook his head. Will huffed in frustration. "Really, Dad. I'm serious, don't mention it." There was a moment of pause. "I don't think I did the best job in your absence though. I said some things the other day. I regret it but I don't know how to make it up to them. You would think after four months I'd know." He laughed bitterly. Oliver pulled Will into a tight hug.

"I love you, buddy." Will hummed in agreement.

Dinner was a mixture of emotions. The longer they talked about everything from the past few months, the less angry Kit appeared. As Felicity and Rose babbled about nonsense, Tommy relaxed and started to eat without hesitation. William watched in awe as Rose bounced straight back to that happy little kid she was four months ago. And he found himself laughing at the stories the kids told.

…

"Here we are," Felicity announced. Oliver unlocked their front door and their family stumbled in. "Dad and me are at the end of the hall. There's a queen and a twin in the other room and the couch is a pullout. I didn't know how you wanted to sleep. It's only for a few nights. We've got our pick of houses that we want to look at."

William took the pullout, Tommy the twin, and the girls took the queen. Felicity and Oliver put the kids to bed and slowly made their way into the living room. Felicity gave Will a really long hug and whispered her thanks. Instead of fighting it, he grumbled an okay.

Towards the end of their bedtime routine, there was a knock on their door. Rose poked her head through and softly pleaded to sleep in their bed. Neither one of them could resist and patted the bed. She quickly curled up in between them. It didn't take long for her soft snores to appear, one hand gripping Oliver's shirt while her other held Felicity's hand.

Oliver opened his eyes and looked down at his youngest, his baby. His gaze traced all her features taking each one in and noticing the new freckles that he'd never seen before. He wrapped one of his arms around his daughter and wife.

"I missed this," Felicity whispered. "So much."

Oliver agreed and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Me too."

…

It was probably around one in the morning when Oliver woke to a knock on the door. A few seconds later, Kit stepped into their room. "Hey, sunshine," Oliver murmured. "What's up?"

Kit watched him for a second. "I just… was just checking." She turned around to leave when Oliver softly called her name.

"Checking what?" he asked. Kit shrugged. Oliver found himself standing up from bed and walking over to his daughter. "We're here." He placed a hand on her shoulder. They stared into each other's eyes for just a moment before Kit launched into his arms.

"I missed you."

"Missed you to, sunshine. Want to sleep in here?" Kit sniffled. "You can sleep in the chair beside the bed." Oliver watched as a war waged behind Kit's eyes.

"Yeah," she finally breathed. Oliver pulled a blanket out of the closet and covered her with it as she sunk into the fluffy lounge chair. He kissed her head before settling himself back in bed.

"Kit?" Felicity asked eyes wide open. Oliver nodded. Felicity smiled happily.

…

The next time Felicity woke, it was dawn. She felt someone watching her and opened her eyes. The figure standing in the doorway took five years off her life from fright. Then she put her glasses on.

"Will," she greeted. "Sleep well? Why are you up so early?"

"No one was in the other room." Felicity frowned. "I checked on them like I do every morning when I get up to go to the bathroom. I checked and no one was there. So I came to check on you guys. I found them." He smiled and shrugged.

"What? Tommy?" Felicity sat up slightly and looked around until she found Tommy on the ground beside the bed fast asleep.

"Just like old times," Will chuckled. "I'll start on breakfast." He took a step into the hallway. Felicity reached over and pinched Oliver's arm. He jerked awake a little violently.

"What?" He looked around for threats but instead was greeted with his wife's cringing face.

"Sorry. Go help Will with breakfast." Oliver blinked for a few seconds but nodded and swung his legs off the bed. Just before he stood, he leaned over and kissed her. He dropped a kiss on Rose's head then one on Kit's before he stretched. He grabbed a hoodie out of the closet then stopped abruptly to laugh.

"Tommy." He shook his head. "Just like old times." Oliver left with a smile and Felicity burrowed back down with Rose.

She liked these just-like-old-times moments.


End file.
